


wrong number, right guy

by vitale



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitale/pseuds/vitale
Summary: (02:50) how did you know i would be up(02:50) I didn’t.(02:51) Figured you would see it when you got up.(02:51) congrats you just found out about my chronic insomnia(02:51) if you need a distraction at 3am i’m your guy(02:52) I’ll keep that in mind.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 565
Kudos: 1011





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i said i should write a text fic as a joke in my last author’s note and then i read a really good one (not pynch) and i was like wait i actually gotta do this
> 
> this is gonna be extremely self-indulgent and mostly just to help me cope with real life™ being absolute shit at the moment and general writer’s block. will try to update multiple times a week but at least once

_ Wednesday afternoon _

(14:01) you fucking piece of shit

(14:02) what do i have to do to get you out of my fucking hair

(14:08) _....Who is this?_

(14:09) give it up dickhead

(14:09) who the fuck told you you could talk to my teacher

(14:10) i’m not fucking sixteen anymore

(14:10) god you’re such a pain in my ass

(14:12) _....I don’t know who the hell you are._

(14:14) is this your idea of a joke

(14:15) never mind you wouldn’t know a joke if it punched you in the face

(14:15) this is really not declan?

(14:16) _Unless someone changed my birth certificate without my knowledge, I’m afraid not._

(14:16) fuck

(14:16) uh

(14:17) sorry?

(14:17) goddamn

(14:19) _This is awkward._

(14:19) shit

(14:19) um

(14:20) my shithead brother changed his phone number

(14:20) clearly my other brother didn’t give me the right fucking number

(14:21) _Do you start all your conversations with your brother by swearing at him?_

(14:21) .....yes

(14:21) well, only one of them

(14:21) sorry about this

(14:22) _It’s fine_

(14:22) _You should probably make sure you have the right number before calling people names next time, though._

(14:23) there won’t be a next time

(14:25) _....That sounds vaguely ominous._

(14:26) _It’s none of my business, but please don’t murder your brother._

(14:27) i’m not gonna murder declan

(14:27) it’s not for a lack of wanting to though

(14:28) anyway

(14:28) sorry for wasting your time

(14:28) and, y’know, calling you a dickhead

(14:29) _You also called me a piece of shit._

(14:30) ........

(14:32) _Don’t worry about it. :)_

(14:32) 👍🏻

———

(00:37) yuo disphhit

(00:37) fuckin wastE of sspace

(00:45) _........._

(00:45) donttt .......... .mme

(00:45) im not giong to fuckcinf busienss school

(00:45) you cant make m

(00:46) im gonna do whar the cuck i want

(00:46) wheheter you like it or not

(00:46) answser me

(00:46) skdjsjsjshs

(00:47) fuckingfj ashsole

———

_ Thursday morning _

(11:46) ?

(11:46) so

(11:47) (i’m surprised you don’t have this number blocked)

(11:49) i was drunk last night

(11:49) your number was still saved as declan

(11:49) don’t think i need to draw you a picture

(11:50) sorry

(11:50) won’t happen again

(11:09) _I think you already said that the first time._

(11:10) i wasn’t drunk the first time

(11:11) look i apologized

(11:11) please don’t make this harder than it has to be i’m already having a shit day

(11:18) _Hangovers don’t tend to make for very good days._

(11:19) _And I wasn’t trying to make it harder for you._

(11:21) ugh

(11:21) why didn’t you just block

(11:24) _To be honest, I wanted to see if you would apologize again._

(11:25) wow

(11:25) well i’m glad i didn’t disappoint

(11:26) _You seem to really have it out for this Declan._

(11:27) declan is my brother and he’s a fucking asshole

(11:27) i don’t know why i’m telling you this but you already know more about me than i’m comfortable with

(11:30) _Not through any fault of my own._

(11:32) yeah yeah everything is my fucking fault

(11:32) haven’t heard that one before

———

(15:02) hey

(15:03) look i don’t know why i’m messaging you again but i didn’t mean to be an ass earlier

(15:03) i was just in a shit mood

(15:04) you don’t have to reply i just wanted to apologize one last time

(15:16) _I’ve never had a stranger apologize to me so many times in a row._

(15:18) is that good or bad

(15:22) _It’s alright._

(15:23) _Although I must say if it happens again I’m gonna start wondering if you’re pulling a prank._

(15:26) i’m not

(15:26) i’m just a fucking moron

(16:31) _Has anyone told you that you swear a lot._

(16:32) all my high school teachers

(16:32) and most of my family members

(16:34) _At least you’re self-aware._

(16:35) wait are you old cause that would be weird

(16:35) i try not to swear at the elderly

(16:36) _That’s very honorable of you._

(16:36) _And no I’m not old._

(16:37) _Although I guess that would depend on how old you are._

(16:37) _But I don’t think we’re that far apart._

(16:37) how can you tell??

(16:39) _You mentioned having a teacher and being out of high school._

(16:39) that’s kind of creepy

(16:40) _Logic is not creepy._

(16:40) _I just deduced that you were college-aged._

(16:41) take a guess

(16:41) _19_

(16:42) don’t know how i should feel about the fact that i come off as a teenager

(16:42) i’m 24

(16:44) _Ah._

(16:44) _We’re even closer than I thought._

(16:45) how do i know you’re not some 70 year old lying about your age

(16:46) _How do I know YOU aren’t?_

(16:46) _Oh wait, you swear like a high schooler._

(16:46) hilarious

(16:47) how old are you?

(16:48) _Take a guess._

(16:48) 23

(16:49) _Close._

(16:49) 24

(16:49) 25

(16:50) _25._

(16:50) _I also suppose you’re a guy._

(16:51) because girls don’t swear?

(16:51) that’s sexist

(16:52) _No._

(16:52) _Call it a hunch_

(16:53) you’re a girl?

(16:54) _Nope_

(16:54) why are we introducing ourselves again

(16:55) _You asked how old I was._

(15:55) whatever

(16:56) i have a headache

(16:56) i’m off

(15:58) _Okay._

———

(18:12) _Hey._

(18:12) _How’s the headache?_

(18:15) better

(18:15) i’m surprised you asked

(18:16) _I’m a nice person._

(18:16) ......

(18:16) _Alright, I needed a diversion._

(18:17) from what

(18:17) _This guy I know won’t stop talking to me._

(18:17) why is that a problem

(18:17) _I don’t want to talk to him._

(18:18) why not

(18:18) oh

(18:18) ohhhh

(18:18) is he hitting on you

(18:18) _Not outwardly_

(18:19) no offense but what makes you think he’s doing it inwardly

(18:19) _You’re making me sound conceited._

(18:20) it’s a valid question

(18:20) _He asked me out._

(18:20) _Multiple times._

(18:20) _Last time was three weeks ago._

(18:21) damn

(18:21) sounds like a jerk

(18:21) _He’s harmless, just annoying._

(18:22) _I’m at the library and he came up to me out of nowhere_

(18:22) _Sometimes I think he’s stalking me because he always seems to find me on campus_

(18:22) just tell him you’re straight

(18:24) _I’m not._

(18:24) he doesn’t need to know that

(18:25) _That ship sailed a long time ago._

(18:25) tell him you have a boyfriend then

(18:25) _He tried to hit on me while I had a girlfriend._

(18:26) fr??

(18:26) _Mhm._

(18:26) i reiterate, he sounds like a jerk

(18:27) _He’s not really hitting on me right now though._

(18:27) _I think he’s just trying to be charming._

(18:27) _It’s not really working._

(18:28) so you thought you’d use me as a diversion

(18:28) _Everyone else wasn’t replying._

(18:29) alright

(18:29) is he still around

(18:29) _Yes._

(18:30) _He’s telling me about how his parents are fighting because his dad bought his mom a Bentley instead of a Rolls Royce._

(18:30) _I don’t think he realizes how obnoxious that sounds._

(18:31) ouch

(18:31) tell him you’re trying to study

(18:32) _Trust me, I have tried every possible way to convey that I don’t enjoy his company without straight up telling him to fuck off._

(18:32) _He has yet to take a hint._

(18:32) just punch him in the face

(18:33) _I don’t punch people._

(18:33) he sounds like he deserves it

(18:34) _Not going to argue with that._

(18:34) _That’s funny because my friend once said the same thing._

(18:35) that you should punch him in the face?

(18:35) _That she’d punch him for me._

(18:36) what’s his name?

(18:36) _Why?_

(18:37) i just imagine he has a shitty name

(18:37) like chad or kevin

(18:37) _I’m not telling you._

(18:38) why not

(18:38) _We don’t even know each other’s names._

(18:38) do you want to know my name

(18:39) _Not really._

(18:39) cold

(18:41) _He’s leaving._

(18:41) _I have to study._

(18:42) _Thanks for helping._

(18:43) yeah yeah whatever

———

(22:11) what do you study

(22:16) _Why?_

(22:17) i don’t know i’m just making conversation

(22:18) _Why are you making conversation with a stranger_

(22:18) i’m bored

(22:18) and you texted me first earlier

(22:19) you used me as a diversion, now i’m using you as a distraction

(22:21) _Fine._

(22:21) _I’m in law school._

(22:21) checks out

(22:22) _Why do you say that?_

(22:23) idk aren’t law people stuck up

(22:23) you seem pretty stuck up

(22:23) _I thought you said you wouldn’t insult me again._

(22:24) i said i wouldn’t call you names

(22:24) stuck up isn’t offensive

(22:25) _You are literally insulting me._

(22:25) you are not disproving my point rn

(22:26) _Whatever._

(22:26) are you not gonna ask what i study?

(22:34) are you sulking

(22:36) _No I’m not sulking because a stranger called me stuck up._

(22:36) _I have to go._

(22:36) _I’m afraid you’ll have to find another distraction._

(22:38) ✌🏻

———

(02:45) _So what do you study?_

(02:49) why aren’t you asleep

(02:49) _I can’t sleep._

(02:49) _I took a nap earlier and slept through the alarm._

(02:50) how did you know i would be up

(02:50) _I didn’t._

(02:51) _Figured you would see it when you got up._

(02:51) congrats you just found out about my chronic insomnia

(02:51) if you need a distraction at 3am i’m your guy

(02:52) _I’ll keep that in mind._

(02:52) _Are you gonna answer my question?_

(02:52) what do you think i study

(02:53) _I have no clue._

(02:53) _I know your brother wants you to study business._

(02:53) ugh don’t remind me

(02:54) _Sorry._

(02:55) declan wants a lot of things he’ll never have

(02:55) you’re gonna think it’s weird

(02:56) i’m an agriculture major

(02:56) _Oh_

(02:56) _I don’t think it’s weird._

(02:57) grew up on a farm

(02:57) inherited a farm

(02:57) that sums it up

(02:58) _I see._

(02:59) _And your brother isn’t happy about it._

(02:59) are you prying

(03:00) _No._

(03:00) _I’m making conversation._

(03:00) you enjoy throwing my own words back in my face don’t you

(03:01) it’s complicated

(03:01) declan thinks i should do something less limiting

(03:01) _Mhm._

(03:02) do you have any siblings

(03:03) _No._

(03:03) i have a little brother

(03:03) declan is the older brother if you didn’t figure it out

(03:03) declan isn’t on his ass nearly as much as he is on mine but i can’t be mad about it

(03:06) _I’m falling asleep._

(03:07) _Thanks for keeping me company._

(03:08) yeah

(03:08) you’re welcome

———

(03:04) Ronan. 

(03:04) I can tell you’re not asleep.

(03:05) you’re not asleep either

(03:05) You’ve been on your phone for 20 minutes.

(03:05) what the fuck

(03:05) are you spying on me

(03:06) I can see the light from my room.

(03:06) so fucking what

(03:06) Who are you talking to?

(03:07) no one

(03:07) You never use your phone for that long.

(03:08) fuck off dick

(03:08) i’m playing a game

(03:08) Which game?

(03:09) go the fuck to sleep

———

(08:34) hey uh sorry for the oversharing

(08:35) got a little carried away last night

———

_Friday afternoon _

(13:05) **adaaaaam**

(13:05) **adamadamadamadam**

(13:09) _?_

(13:12) **[Attached image]**

(13:12) **[Attached image]**

(13:12) **which one**

(13:14) _First one_

(13:14) _That color is atrocious_

(13:14) **you’re atrocious**

(13:15) **are you still at the library?**

(13:16) _I don’t actually spend all my days in the library, Blue._

(13:16) **could have fooled me**

(13:16) **so where are you**

(13:16) _…….The library_

(13:16) **!!!!!!**

(13:16) **did you eat**

(13:17) **what do they put in the water at harvard**

(13:17) _Failed hopes and dreams of those who were there before you._

(13:18) _Tad just asked if I wanted to have lunch._

(13:19) **what the fuck**

(13:19) **does he still follow you around**

(13:20) _I don’t think he /actually/ follows me around_

(13:20) _He’s doing a group project and his groupmates are actually taking their education seriously so they spend a lot of time at the library_

(13:20) _I think he only shows up when he thinks I’m there though_

(13:21) **i hate him**

(13:21) _He’s not that bad._

(13:21) **…….**

(13:22) _Yeah okay he’s a nuisance_

(13:22) _But not that kind of bad_

(13:23) **have lunch with me**

(13:23) _Over Tad?_

(13:23) _Tough choice._

(13:24) **asshole**

(13:24) **be there in 10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just noticed the emojis don’t show up on my laptop but they do on my iphone so i’m sorry if they don’t show up on your device and please tell me if they show up on your android/laptop (in case the one in this chapter didn’t show up it was a middle finger emoji) 
> 
> also i forgot to check the multi-chaptered box when i posted the first chapter so i’m sorry if you went into this thinking it was a one shot, i am just a dumbass 
> 
> thanks everyone for the feedback <3

_ Friday evening _

(21:01) _Sorry, I was busy today._

(21:01) _You don’t have to apologize for the oversharing._

———

_Saturday evening _

(20:14) hey

(20:14) i lost my phone yesterday

(20:23) _Thanks for letting me know_

(20:26) .......

(20:26) was that sarcastic

(20:28) _Yes._

(20:29) i was just letting you know i wasn’t ignoring you

(20:29) you’re quite a jerk aren’t you

(20:30) _I wasn’t trying to be._

(20:30) _My humor doesn’t always translate well through text._

(20:31) do law students even have a sense of humor

(20:32) _Now YOU’RE being a jerk._

(20:32) sorry

(20:32) i found my phone in the washing machine

(20:32) don’t know how it ended up there

(20:33) _Thank god it wasn’t laundry day._

(20:33) laundry day is once a month

(20:34) or whenever me or my roommate run out of underwear

(20:34) _......Now that’s something I didn’t need to know._

(20:34) you said i didn’t have to apologize for oversharing

(20:35) why aren’t you busy on a saturday night

(20:36) _Who says I’m not busy?_

(20:36) you’re texting a complete stranger and replying within the minute

(20:36) _You texted me first._

(20:37) i’m not busy because i have exactly one friend and he doesn’t like to party or do whatever people are supposed to do on a saturday night

(20:37) what’s your excuse

(20:38) _We don’t do parties at law school._

(20:38) _Just kidding._

(20:38) _I’m not a party person either._

(20:39) _I was actually supposed to go out with a friend tonight but she cancelled on me._

(20:39) i’m not gonna judge your lack of social life y’know

(20:39) you don’t have to lie

(20:40) _I’m not lying._

(20:40) _I have friends._

(20:40) alright alright

(20:41) what are you doing now

(20:42) _Talking to you._

(20:42) smart ass

(20:42) aside from that

(20:43) _Nothing._

(20:43) okay you’re THAT bored

(20:43) _You’re talking to me, clearly you’re as bored as I am._

(20:44) hey i usually do shit on weekends

(20:44) which mostly involves driving around and doing donuts in a parking lot

(20:45) my car died on me last week

(20:45) _What’s wrong with it?_

(20:45) you know about cars?

(20:45) _I worked as a mechanic in high school._

(20:46) wow okay

(20:46) i have no fucking clue what’s wrong with it i just know it won’t start

(23:46) garage said they’d keep it for 2 weeks

(20:47) i’m trying to convince my roommate to let me drive his

(20:47) _The fact that this needs convincing tells me a lot about you as a driver._

(20:47) you know what i’m not even gonna argue with that

(20:48) my brother was happy my car broke down because that means i won’t be driving for 2 weeks

(20:49) _Uh-huh._

(20:49) _What kind of car do you drive?_

(20:49) bmw

(20:50) my friend drives an old camaro

(20:50) i suspect he’s happy my car broke down because i always make jokes about his giving out

(20:50) _Ha._

(20:51) _The guy I told you about the other day just sent me this._

(20:51) _[Attached image]_

(20:52) oh my god

(20:52) is that a pickup line

(20:53) _I think it’s supposed to be._

(20:53) it’s terrible

(20:54) are you seeing someone

(20:54) _You’re prying._

(20:55) man we’ve been texting each other for 3 days

(20:55) feel free to think up conversation topics that aren’t considered prying

(20:56) _......Whatever._

(20:57) _No I’m not seeing anyone._

(20:57) _Not that that would stop Tad._

(20:57) i thought you weren’t telling me his name

(20:58) _................_

(20:58) _Shit._

(20:58) relax i promise i’m not gonna google all tads in the country to find your tad

(20:58) _He’s not “my Tad”._

(20:59) _Please don’t call him that._

(20:59) sorry

(20:59) i was right though that is one shitty name

(21:00) _Tell me about it._

———

(23:42) have you ever seen the thing

(23:45) _What thing?_

(23:46) the movie

(23:46) my roommate is about to pee his pants

(23:47) _Is it that funny?_

(23:47) it’s horror

(23:48) [Attached image]

(23:49) _What is that._

(23:49) the thing

(23:49) _I’m not into horror._

(23:50) what are you into

(23:51) _I don’t know. I don’t watch a lot of movies._

(23:51) _I don’t really have the time._

(23:51) right

(23:52) law student and shit

(23:52) _You really have something against law students._

(23:53) not really

(23:53) i just enjoy making fun of you

(23:54) _Well I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to admit that._

(23:54) _I’m going to sleep._

(23:54) it’s midnight on a saturday

(23:55) _I have to wake up early tomorrow._

(23:55) why would you have to wake up early on a sunday

(23:56) _I’m going on a day trip._

(23:56) to where

(23:57) nvm that is prying

(23:57) enjoy the trip

(23:58) _Thank you._

(23:58) _Enjoy the movie._

(23:59) thanks

(23:59) night

(23:59) _Goodnight._

———

(23:40) **sorry i couldn’t come**

(23:40) **henry lost his car keys**

(23:42) _It’s fine._

(23:42) _Did you find the keys?_

(23:43) **yeah**

(23:43) **in the WASHING MACHINE**

(23:44) _That’s funny._

(23:45) **is it tho**

(23:45) **i thought we were gonna have to cancel the trip**

(23:46) **did you eat**

(23:47) _Do you realize how often you ask me that question._

(23:47) _Yes I had dinner_

(23:48) **shut up**

(23:49) **sorry for caring about your well-being!!!!**

(23:49) **need i remind you you forgot to eat for 3 days last month**

(23:50) _I didn’t forget, I was just distracted_

(23:51) **yeah so you FORGOT**

(23:51) **i’m just reminding you**

(23:51) **i gotta go henry is yelling at me from the bathroom**

(23:52) _I’m going to bed._

(23:53) **night**

(23:53) **we’ll be there at 7 don’t oversleep**

(23:55) _You know I never oversleep._

(23:56) _Goodnight_

———

_Monday morning _

(9:11) had fun on your trip?

(10:13) _Hey_

(10:13) _We did._

(10:16) nice

(10:16) i’m in the most boring class known to mankind

(10:18) _Don’t think you can do more boring than some of my law classes._

(10:18) fair

(10:18) i don’t know if you can do worse than this though

(10:19) i’m surprised you’re calling your classes boring

(10:19) _I like my classes._

(10:19) _Most of them._

(10:20) _But some of them would put any A student to sleep._

(10:20) you don’t strike me as the type to sleep in class

(10:21) _I wasn’t being literal._

(10:21) of course not

(10:22) _Had any success convincing your roommate to let you drive his car?_

(10:22) no

(10:22) i gave up

(10:23) i’m getting my car back on thursday anyway

(10:23) _Not letting you drive his car seems like a sound decision._

(10:24) you haven’t even seen me drive

(10:24) _You’ve told me enough._

(10:25) god you’d get along with gansey

(10:26) _Who is Gansey and why would I get along with him_

(10:26) my roommate

(10:26) the other option was declan but you don’t deserve that

(10:27) also no one who gets along with me could possibly get along with declan

(10:27) _You think we get along?_

(10:27) .......we’ve been texting for almost a week

(10:27) why do you keep texting me if you don’t think we get along

(10:28) _It was just a question._

(10:29) well that was a dumb fucking question

(10:29) you can just stop replying if you don’t want to talk to me

(10:30) _I didn’t say that._

(10:31) _I don’t mind talking to you._

(10:32) oh joy

(10:34) _I’m going to class._

(10:34) _Try not to fall asleep._

(10:35) yeah whatever

(10:35) bye

———

(11:32) _Are you angry because I asked if you thought we got along?_

(11:34) i’m not angry

(11:34) _Because that would be stupid._

(11:35) right

(11:35) could never be me

(11:37) _I said I don’t mind talking to you._

(11:38) i didn’t say anything

(11:38) and you’re free do whatever you want

(11:39) _Okay._

(11:40) _Are you done with class_

(11:41) yeah

(11:41) for the morning

(11:42) _I’m still in class._

(11:42) sucks to be you

(11:42) _I gotta go._

(11:43) k

———

(12:46) Why were you glaring at your phone all morning?

(12:49) i wasn’t

(12:49) that’s just my face

(12:50) I’m done for the day.

(12:50) I’m waiting for you outside.

(12:51) i have class this afternoon

(12:51) I’ll drop you off.

(12:51) now wouldn’t it be easier if you let me drive your car

(12:52) No.

(12:52) you’re being such a dick

(12:53) Pizza?

(12:53) fine

———

(18:41) _My name is Adam._

(18:49) ?????

(18:50) that was random

(18:52) _We’ve been talking for a week, might as well be on a first-name basis._

(18:53) ........hmmmmm

(18:53) fine

(18:53) i’m ronan

(18:54) _You’re Irish._

(18:54) no shit sherlock

(18:54) damn you have a normal name i can’t make fun of you for it

(18:54) _:)_

(18:55) _God you would get a kick out of my best friend’s name._

(18:55) _But I’m not telling you what it is_

(18:56) my best friend’s name is GANSEY

(18:56) his actual name is richard which isn’t any better

(18:56) _You know I could google him right?_

(18:57) so what if you do

(18:57) i’m not trying to keep my identity a secret

(18:57) are you always this mistrustful

(18:58) _Being mistrustful of a stranger you texted by accident is normal behavior._

(18:58) and normal behavior would be to stop texting the asshole who texted you by accident and called you a dickhead 

(18:59) so where does that leave us

(18:59) _.…..Touché._

(18:59) _For the record I’m not going to google Gansey._

(19:00) _And by the way I do think we get along just fine._

(19:00) _I didn’t mean anything by what I said earlier._

(19:00) _And I wouldn’t keep texting you if I didn’t want to._

(19:01) .......alright

(19:01) maybe i overreacted a bit

(19:02) _That seems to be on brand for you._

(19:02) shhhh

(19:04) _I gotta study._

(19:04) do you actually spend all your time studying

(19:04) you are a walking stereotype

(19:05) _I have a test tomorrow._

(19:05) _And some of us actually take our education seriously._

(19:06) now you’ve done it

(19:06) you sound like declan

(19:06) _I don’t know Declan so this isn’t the insult you think it is._

(19:07) it’s bad

(19:07) worse than calling you a piece of shit

(19:08) _I’m sure._

(19:08) go study nerd

(19:09) _I didn’t tell you my name just so you could call me a nerd._

(19:09) yeah yeah

(19:09) you know it’s true

(19:10) _Whatever._

(19:10) nerd

(19:10) 🖕🏻

———

(19:10) Why are you smiling at your phone

(19:11) you’re literally sitting six feet away

(19:11) My throat hurts.

(19:11) I think I’m coming down with something.

(19:12) poor baby

(19:12) That was weird. Don’t say that again.

(19:12) Why are you smiling at your phone?

(19:12) funny cat video

(19:13) Let me see

(19:13) oops i deleted it

(19:13) >:( 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m trying to get as many chapters out as i can before life gets in the way again 
> 
> thanks everyone for the feedback, please let me know what you think :*

_ Tuesday evening _

(19:35): my brother is such a fucking asshole

(19:39) _You’ve only complained about him half a dozen times since we started talking._

(19:39) _What did he do now?_

(19:40) we had a fight

(19:40) i’d rather not talk about it

(19:40) just know my brother is a shitface

(19:42) _I wouldn’t dream of forgetting_

(19:43) how was your test

(19:45) _I don’t know_

(19:45) _Wasn’t bad but could’ve gone better_

(19:46) you’re the type to tell people you screwed up a test when you actually aced it because you think you’re gonna jinx it aren’t you

(19:46) _........._

(19:46) _Anyway._

(19:46) _I just burned my dinner._

(19:47) _My whole place smells of burnt lasagna._

(19:47) _[Attached image]_

(19:47) oh my god

(19:47) can you cook

(19:48) _.......No._

(19:48) why did you try to make LASAGNA

(19:49) _It was on sale._

(19:49) _The recipe didn’t look that hard._

(19:49) _Can you cook?_

(19:49) actually yeah

(19:50) _Really._

(19:50) why would i lie about that

(19:50) i used to cook dinner with my mom after school

(19:50) i’m too lazy to cook most of the time though

(19:52) _Mhm._

(19:52) _I have to go clean up_

(19:52) good luck with that

(19:52) baking soda gets rid of burnt smell

(19:52) _Thanks for the tip_

———

(20:36) **so**

(20:36) **my friend claire thinks you’re cute**

(20:38) _???_

(20:38) _Who_

(20:39) **curly black hair mole on her cheek was at henry’s birthday party**

(20:40) **how mad would you be if i told her i’d see if you wanted to go out for a drink**

(20:42) _Uh_

(20:42) _I don’t know_

(20:42) _I’m kind of busy right now Blue._

(20:43) **she’s smart and funny**

(20:43) **she’s a social work major minoring in law**

(20:43) **i’m like 90% sure you guys would get along**

(20:44) _I’m sure she’s great._

(20:44) **you could at least pretend to be a little more interested**

(20:44) **i know you don’t like it when i meddle but she’s been really nice to me and i didn’t know what else to say**

(20:45) _You’re not gonna be weird about it if it doesn’t work out?_

(20:45) **of course not**

(20:45) **it’s just one date**

(20:46) _Fine._

(20:36) _When?_

(20:46) **whenever you’re up for it**

(20:46) **i’ll give you her number**

(20:47) **you can chat with her a bit before you meet**

(20:47) _Mhm._

(20:48) **please show a little more enthusiasm when you talk to her**

(20:48) **maybe she’s the person you’ve been waiting for all along!!!**

(20:49) _I haven’t really been ‘waiting’ for anyone._

(20:49) _But maybe._

(20:49) **thanks for humoring me**

(20:49) **henry says it’s about time you got laid**

(20:50) _Henry needs to worry about his own dysfunctional sex life._

(20:50) **don’t shoot the messenger**

———

(20:58) _So_

(20:58) _My best friend set me up on a date._

(21:01) oh god

(21:01) i can empathize with that

(21:02) _Your best friend tries to set you up?_

(21:02) my little brother

(21:02) he only tried once

(21:03) let’s just say it didn’t go too well

(21:04) _My_ _friend is vouching for her so it can’t be that bad._

(21:04) _I’m just not really in the right headspace for dating right now._

(21:04) when was your last relationship

(21:05) _Over 5 months ago._

(21:05) _When was yours?_

(21:05) oh look it’s time to feed my pet raven

(21:05) _NOW you’re choosing to be secretive?_

(21:05) _Unbelievable._

(21:06) a man has to have his secrets

(21:06) (i actually do have a pet raven btw)

(21:07) _Yeah right._

(21:09) [Attached image]

(21:10) _Oh my God._

(21:10) _Couldn’t you get a dog like any normal person?_

(21:10) ravens > dogs

(21:10) don’t speak ill of chainsaw

(21:10) _.......Chainsaw?_

(21:10) that is her name yes

(21:11) _I’m not even going to ask._

(21:13) you know who’s going to be upset about you having a date

(21:13) tad

(21:14) _Did you have to bring him up?_

(21:14) _Don’t make me regret telling you his name._

(21:14) _And I don’t intend on telling him._

(21:15) hey i was just saying

(21:17) did you eat

(21:18) _Oh my God_

(21:18) _You sound like my best friend._

(21:18) i’m honored but we’ve only known each other for a week

(21:19) _Hilarious._

(21:19) _The lasagna wasn’t salvageable._

(21:19) _But I made pasta_

(21:20) congrats on not burning the pasta

(21:21) _Thanks. :)_

———

_Wednesday afternoon _

(16:02) your not gonna believe this

(16:14) _You’re*_

(16:14) _Try me._

(16:15) nerd

(16:15) declan apologized

(16:16) now i know you don’t know declan but i’ve heard him apologize maybe there times in the last decade

(16:18) _Congratulations_

(16:20) _My date is on Friday._

(16:20) 👌🏻

(16:21) _I don’t really want to go._

(16:21) why not?

(16:21) _I don’t even know this girl._

(16:22) people go on dates with people they don’t know all the time

(16:22) _I guess_

(16:23) so you like both girls and guys?

(16:24) _Yes._

(16:24) ✌🏻

(16:24) _What?_

(16:25) what?

(16:25) _You tell me._

(16:25) i didn’t say anything

(16:25) what’s up with you

(16:26) _Sorry._

(16:26) _I just get defensive because sometimes people’s reactions aren’t great._

(16:26) oh no man i don’t care

(16:27) i’m gay actually

(16:27) _Oh._

(16:27) _I didn’t know._

(16:28) yeah well

(16:28) i don’t go screaming it from the rooftops

(16:28) _I don’t usually either._

(16:29) _Anyway I can’t back out now._

(16:29) _Sometimes I wish my friends weren’t so overbearing though._

(16:29) tell me about it

(16:30) _Are you in class?_

(16:31) no

(16:31) i’m making a toy for chainsaw

(16:32) _Sounds fun._

(16:33) i can feel the sarcasm radiating through the screen

(16:33) birds are man’s best friend

(16:34) _Maybe yours._

(16:34) _I can’t stand birds._

(16:34) _My neighbor had a parrot and it used to chirp all night._

(16:35) why had

(16:35) did you kill it

(16:36) _I moved._

(16:36) _Not because of the parrot but I certainly don’t miss it._

(16:37) chainsaw is a smart bird

(16:38) _I’m sure she is_

(16:38) _I’ll let you finish the toy then_

(16:39) 🦅

_———_

(20:06) Are you home? 

(20:09) where else would i be

(20:11) Just making sure.

(20:11) i don’t have a car dick

(20:12) People don’t need a car to go out.

(20:12) you literally never go out without your car

(20:13) bring home dinner i’m starving

(20:14) Want anything in particular?

(20:15) craving lasagna

———

(21:13) guess what i’m having for dinner

(22:13) [Attached image]

(21:15) _Did you make it?_

(21:15) yeah

(21:15) jk

(21:15) my friend bought takeout

(21:16) doesn’t hold a candle to my mom’s lasagna though

(21:16) _Your mom should teach me._

(21:17) she’s dead

(21:19) _Oh_

(21:19) _I’m sorry_

(21:20) it’s cool

(21:20) i can teach you

(21:21) _Think I’m going to stick to simpler recipes._

(21:24) _Did you finish making the toy?_

(21:25) yeah

(21:26) [Attached image]

(21:26) _Looks...... Nice_

(21:27) oh come on

(21:27) i spent an hour on this

(21:27) _Does she like it?_

(21:28) not as much as she likes to play with random shit

(21:28) are you nervous for your date

(21:28) _No?_

(21:28) _I don’t even know the girl._

(21:29) _I’m mostly going for my friend’s sake._

(21:29) give her a chance

(21:30) _My friend said she thinks I’m cute._

(21:30) are you

(21:31) _Why would you ask me that_

(21:31) well i’ve never seen you

(21:31) _I’m not going to answer that._

(21:32) guess i’ll have to take her word for it

(21:33) _She’s cute._

(21:33) _I’ve seen her Facebook._

(21:34) there you have it

(21:34) _I don’t know._

(21:34) _I wish my friend hadn’t told her anything._

(21:35) you’re overthinking this

(21:35) just go out and have some fun

(21:35) you need a break from being a nerd

(21:36) _…….You should work on your wording but I appreciate your attempt to make me feel better._

(21:36) you’re welcome

(21:36) the garage called me

(21:36) i’m picking up my car tomorrow

(21:38) _Nice_

(21:38) _Sorry I gotta go._

(21:38) _You should try to sleep_

(21:39 yeah yeah 

(21:39) see ya

(21:40) _Goodnight_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is on the shorter side :) i don’t know if henry has a sister in canon but he does in this fic bc i said so

_ Thursday evening _

(18:43) [Attached image]

(18:43) baby is back home

(18:58) _Nice._

(18:59) _You can stop bugging your roommate about letting you drive his car now._

(19:02) i will drive that camaro at least once before i die

(18:02) but i will let it go for now

(19:08) _Mhmmmm._

(19:08) _My friend is at the ER._

(19:09) what happened??

(19:14) _Minor car accident._

(19:14) _He’s fine but his hand was bleeding._

(19:15) bummer

(19:17) _I hate hospitals._

(19:18) so do i

(19:18) to be fair i don’t think anyone likes hospitals

(19:24) _Probably not._

———

(19:53) **are you okay?**

(19:56) _I’m not the one who had an accident, Blue._

(19:57) **i know**

(19:57) **you know what i mean**

(19:59) _I’m fine._

(19:59) **talk to me**

(20:01) _I’m really fine Blue_

(20:02) _I just haven’t been in a hospital since_

(20:02) _You know._

(20:03) **i know**

(20:03) **can i come over tonight?**

(20:04) _Sure._

(20:04) _What about Henry?_

(20:05) **he’s with his sister**

(20:07) _Alright_

———

(01:11) you up?

(01:14) _Yeah_

(01:14) good i was bored

(01:14) look at this

(01:15) [Attached image]

(01:16) _I will ignore the implication that you only talk to me when you’re bored._

(01:17) _Is that another toy?_

(01:17) i only use my phone when i’m bored

(01:17) it’s not personal

(01:17) and yeah

(01:17) she likes this one more

(01:18) _Cool._

(01:18) don’t sound so enthusiastic

(01:19) _Sorry._

(01:19) _I’m just tired._

(01:19) why aren’t you asleep?

(01:20) _Can’t._

(01:20) why not

(01:20) _Can’t shut off my brain._

(01:20) wanna talk about it

(01:21) _No_

(01:21) alright man

(01:22) wanna hear about the time i tried to drown my little brother

(01:22) _You what?_

(01:23) so when i was a kid i thought i could pull things out of my dreams

(01:23) don’t laugh

(01:23) i watched a movie and i convinced myself i dreamed my little bro

(01:24) and that he was basically a shared hallucination and would only disappear when i died

(01:24) anyway my parents wouldn’t believe me (i wonder why) so i decided to prove it to them by showing them that matthew couldn’t die

(01:24) thank god my dad got there real fast but yeah i tried to murder my little brother when i was 10

(01:25) _............._

(01:25) _Wow._

(01:25) you should know i don’t tell this story to just anyone

(01:26) _Thank you for trusting me enough to admit to attempted murder._

(01:26) yw

(01:26) you don’t have any siblings right?

(01:27) _No._

(01:28) _I don’t like to talk about my family._

(01:28) ah

(01:28) okay sorry

(01:29) _I’m going to try to sleep._

(01:29) night

(01:30) _Thanks._

———

_ Friday morning  _

(09:01) just wanted to let you know i actually fell asleep yesterday after we talked

(09:12) _That’s good._

(09:13) small blessings

(09:13) did you sleep?

(09:16) _Yeah_

(09:16) _This weather sucks._

(09:17) are you so uninspired you’re talking to me about the weather

(09:18) _I was just making an observation._

(09:19) _Do you have class?_

(09:21) yeah at 11

(09:21) i don’t have to catch a ride with gansey anymore

(09:23) _There is public transport you know._

(09:24) i respect it but it’s not for me

(09:25) _Too bad not everyone can afford a car._

(09:25) are you trying to start a fight because i said i didn’t like public transport

(09:26) _No._

(09:26) _Too early to start a fight._

(09:27) thank god

(09:27) are you ready for your date

(09:28) _I’m not going to war._

(09:29) _When’s the last time you went on a date?_

(09:30) i’m not telling you

(09:30) _Why not?_

(09:30) because you’re going to use that information against me

(09:31) _I’m not going to laugh at you._

(09:32) about three years ago

(09:32) _Oh._

(09:32) _Is there any reason for that?_

(09:33) i don’t really do casual dating or no strings attached

(09:33) i guess that tends to scare people away

(09:33) _I see._

(09:34) you think it’s weird?

(09:34) _I don’t._

(09:34) hooray

(10:41) btw you were right the weather IS shit

———

(20:18) god i missed my car

(20:33) are you with your date

(20:43) leaving me on read? i’m hurt

(22:21) _I wasn’t going to text you back on a date, that’s just rude._

(22:24) yeah yeah

(22:24) how was the date

(22:26) _It was nice actually_

(22:26) _Don’t know if we’ll see each other again but it was fun_

(22:28) 👍🏻

(22:28) see it wasn’t so bad

(22:29) _That is word for word what my best friend said_

(22:30) aren’t you going to tell me her name

(22:30) you know gansey’s name

(22:31) _I didn’t ask you to tell me._

(22:31) i promise i’m not going to google your friend that i know nothing about to try to find you

(22:32) _........Fine._

(22:32) _But you’ll have to guess._

(22:32) give me a hint

(22:33) _A color._

(22:33) violet

(22:33) lavender

(22:33) magenta

(22:34) _No._

(22:34) olive

(22:34) lilac

(22:34) indigo

(22:35) _It’s a basic color._

(22:35) green

(22:35) red

(22:35) blue

(22:36) _Yes._

(22:36) which one

(22:36) _Blue._

(22:37) were her parents drunk

(22:37) _I think they were actually._

(22:37) my condolences

(22:37) _Please don’t ever say that to her face._

(22:37) what if i did

(22:37) _She’ll punch you in the gut._

(22:37) you’d let your friend punch me?

(22:37) and here i was thinking you cared about me

(22:38) _Whether I care about you or not has no bearing on whether Blue will punch you if she wants to._

(22:38) i can take her

(22:38) i used to get into fights all the time in high school

(22:40) _Don’t be so sure._

(22:40) _I’m spent._

(22:40) _Going to bed._

(22:41) goodnight

(22:41) _You should try to sleep._

(22:41) yes mom

(22:42) god that sounds less weird when i say it to gansey


	5. Chapter 5

_ Saturday morning  _

(4:12) i just had a thought

(11:14) _It was four in the morning._

(11:14) _What thought?_

(11:22) i forgot

(11:26) _.........._

(11:28) your fault for not being up at 4 in the morning

(11:29) _I’m sorry I have a normal sleep schedule._

(11:31) you’re on thin ice

(11:31) our toilet is clogged

(11:31) gansey has been trying to fix it all morning

(11:32) _Please don’t say that to me while I’m eating breakfast._

(11:34) what are you having for breakfast

(11:34) _Grilled cheese sandwich._

(11:35) isn’t that lunch food

(11:35) _Not if you have it for breakfast._

(11:36) fair

(11:37) _Why don’t you just call a plumber?_

(11:37) because it’s funny to watch gansey try to unclog our toilet

(11:38) _You’re vile._

(11:38) i don’t have enough distractions

(11:40) _Am I not a good enough distraction?_

(11:42) you weren’t replying

(11:43) _I woke up late._

(11:43) _That hasn’t happened in quite a while._

(11:43) good

(11:43) you need your beauty sleep

(11:44) _Are you calling me ugly?_

(11:44) the joke doesn’t work as well if you’ve never seen the other person

(11:45) _I’m going out for lunch._

(11:45) with your date?

(11:45) _With my friends._

(11:45) _No one schedules a date two days in a row._

(11:46) please teach me all about dating etiquette

(11:46) _Maybe one day I will._

(11:46) with your help i’m sure i’ll be able to woo just about anyone

(11:47) _I’ll have you know I’m actually pretty good at the whole dating thing, I’ve just been busy since I started law school._

(11:47) i’m sure you are

(11:47) _You’re such a jerk._

(11:47) you don’t seem to mind it much

(11:50) _I have to go._

(11:51) 👍🏻

———

(13:09) gansey somehow succeeded in unclogging the toilet

(13:14) _Again, please don’t say that while I’m eating._

(13:15) i thought you’d like to know

(13:16) _I didn’t._

(13:16) too bad

(13:17) _Someone at this pizza place is wearing a shirt with a raven on it._

(13:17) my people

(13:17) _Are you sure it’s not you?_

(13:18) give me a description

(13:18) _Skinny, blonde hair, tattooed arm_

(13:18) i don’t have hair

(13:18) _You’re bald?_

(13:18) shaved head

(13:19) _Same thing_

(13:19) no it’s not

(13:19) _If you say so._

(13:19) i do have a tattoo

(13:20) _Where?_

(13:20) on my back

(13:20) _What is it?_

(13:20) secret

(13:21) _Come on._

(13:21) can’t explain it

(13:21) _Will you send me a picture?_

(13:22) aren’t you being a little too forward

(13:22) _You made me tell you my best friend’s name yesterday._

(13:23) fine

(13:23) but later

(13:27) enjoy the pizza btw

———

(15:31) **who were you texting**

(15:37) _What?_

(15:38) **henry said you were texting at lunch**

(15:38) **you barely talk to anyone who wasn’t sitting at the table**

(15:39) **are you still talking to claire**

(15:39) _No._

(15:40) **then who**

(15:40) _I have friends who aren’t you and Henry._

(15:40) 🤨

(15:40) _Shut up._

(15:41) **why don’t you want to tell your best friend who you were texting**

(15:41) _I was texting a classmate about an assignment._

(15:41) _Happy?_

(15:41) **elated**

———

(16:01) You’ve been using your phone a lot.

(16:12) thanks for letting me know, couldn’t have figured it out myself

(16:14) Just an observation.

(16:14) No need to be snarky. 

(16:15) my sincerest apologies

(16:16) Who are you texting?

(16:16) no one

(16:16) I can see you typing, Ronan.

(16:17) what is this an interview

(16:17) Just wondering.

(16:18) matthew

(16:18) Everything okay?

(16:18) why wouldn’t it be okay

(16:19) I’ve never seen you use your phone so much.

(16:20) everything is peachy dick

(16:20) stop fretting

(16:21) Alright then.

———

(19:17) [Attached image]

(19:23) _Wow._

(19:23) _What’s the story behind it?_

(19:24) mostly i wanted to piss off my brother

(19:24) _Somehow that doesn’t surprise me at all._

(19:25) _It’s huge._

(19:25) that’s what she said

(19:25) _.........._

(19:25) _That joke doesn’t even make sense if you’re gay._

(19:26) that’s what he* said

(19:26) _Very funny._

(19:26) i try

(19:27) you have any tattoos?

(19:27) _No._

(19:27) boring

(19:27) _Tattoos are expensive._

(19:27) right

(19:28) _I don’t think I’m a tattoo person._

(19:28) matthew wanted to get a tattoo last year

(19:28) declan talked him out of it

(19:29) _How old were you when you got yours?_

(19:29) 16

(19:29) that’s five years younger than matthew is rn but the difference between me and matthew is that i don’t listen to declan

(19:29) _My friends have matching tattoos._

(19:29) _I didn’t really want to get one._

(19:30) declan convinced matthew that he wouldn’t be able to find a job if he got one

(19:31) _I suppose it depends on the field._

(19:31) well that’s fucked

(19:31) _I don’t disagree._

(19:31) declan tried to convince me to remove mine for ages but now he’s more concerned about making me switch majors and saving me from fucking up my life

(19:32) _Did you ever get along with your brother?_

(19:32) a long time ago

(19:32) doesn’t matter anymore

(19:33) _Mhm._

(19:33) _I have an assignment to work on._

(19:32) i’ll leave you to it

(19:34) _I like the tattoo by the way._

(19:35) thanks

———

_Sunday afternoon _

(17:31) **i think parrish has a secret boyfriend**

(17:33) **???**

(17:34) **do you know a ronan**

(17:34) **no?**

(17:34) **his phone lit up with that name on it**

(17:34) **could be one of his classmates**

(17:35) **he never mentioned a ronan**

(17:35) **mmmmmmm**

(17:35) **don’t pretend you’re not curious!**

(17:35) **adam values his privacy**

(17:35) **i’m trying to respect that**

(17:36) **🧐🧐🧐**

(17:36) **henry.**

(17:36) **i’m not gonna look through his phone i too respect my friends privacy (sometimes)**

(17:36) **also he would fucking kill me**

(17:36) **just ask him**

(17:36) **he would think i was snooping**

(17:36) **you know adam**

(17:37) **and why would he keep it a secret?**

(17:37) **i don’t know**

(17:37) **parrish isn’t exactly the most forthcoming person out there**

(17:37) **he just went on a date with claire two days ago**

(17:38) **because you backed him into a corner**

(17:38) **i didn’t force him to go**

(17:38) **🤷🏻**

(17:38) **i hate you**

(17:38) **no you don’t**

(17:39) **if he’s really seeing someone he’ll tell us when he’s ready**

(17:39) **i guess**

(17:39) **don’t do anything stupid**

(17:39) **you have so little faith in me**

(17:40) **🔪**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this fic on [tumblr](https://magiccparrish.tumblr.com) so you can reblog it if you want!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i haven’t been replying to comments i feel like i’d just be repeating myself but i’m so happy you guys like this fic!!! i 100% read and appreciate every single comment i get <33 and for those asking if they’re gonna meet irl/if there’s gonna be more to this fic than texting, i quite honestly haven’t planned that far ahead but the answer is yes probably

_ Monday morning _

(10:39) we ran out of milk

(10:45) _Okay?_

(10:46) shit

(10:46) i thought you were gansey

(10:47) _First you mistake me for your brother, now your best friend._

(10:47) you were at the top of my messages

(10:48) _Tad is in the library again._

(10:48) are you sure he’s not stalking you

(10:48) _He has the subtlety of a sledgehammer, I would notice._

(10:49) _He hasn’t seen me yet._

(10:49) leave before he does

(10:49) _I’d have to get past him._

(10:50) say you have to be somewhere

(10:50) _Last time I said I had to meet up with a friend, he offered to drive me there._

(10:50) did you say yes

(10:50) _Of course not._

(10:50) _I do not want to be alone in a car with him._

(10:51) good call

(10:51) _Fuck. He’s coming over._

(10:51) _I gotta go._

(10:52) rip

———

(17:23) hypothetically if i murder my brother can i use threat to my sanity as a defense

(17:23) asking for a friend

(17:28) _I don’t think that’s how it works._

(17:28) _I thought you guys made up._

(17:29) that was five days ago

(17:29) declan is incapable of going more than a few days without pissing me off

(17:30) _What did he do now?_

(17:30) it’s complicated

(17:31) oh well you already know about my mom

(17:32) both our parents are dead and declan thinks he’s the boss of me and has a say in everything i do because he doesn’t think the way i’m living my life would make them proud or whatever

(17:33) _Did he actually tell you that?_

(17:33) not in so many words

(17:34) _i would tell you you might be misunderstanding his intentions, but it’s none of my business._

(17:34) yeah no that’s gansey’s job

(17:34) let’s just talk about something else

(17:35) _I tried to make lasagna again today._

(17:35) _I still had lasagna noodles._

(17:36) _[Attached image]_

(17:36) that definitely looks better than the first time

(17:36) _At least it’s edible._

(17:37) did you never learn how to cook

(17:39) _My mom wasn’t exactly the type to teach me how to cook._

(17:39) _But it’s not for lack of trying, I’m just bad at it._

(17:39) not everyone can be good at everything

(17:40) _Your modesty is impressive._

(17:40) i’ve been told

(17:41) did you manage to escape tad

(17:42) _Yeah._

(17:42) _Told him I was in a rush._

(17:43) i gotta go buy food for the bird

(17:43) _Right._

———

(18:31) **adam**

(18:31) **you know that i love you right**

(18:34) _What did you do_

(18:35) **i didn’t do anything!!!**

(18:35) **god can’t i tell my best friend i love him**

(18:35) _.......Okay._

(18:36) _I appreciate it, Blue._

(18:36) **and you know you can tell me anything**

(18:36) _.......Yes?_

(18:37) _Where is this coming from_

(18:37) **nowhere**

(18:37) **just making sure**

———

(18:51) _My best friend is acting weird._

(19:03) weird how

(19:05) _Just weird._

(19:05) _She randomly told me she loved me and asked me if I knew I could tell her anything._

(19:03) oh god

(19:03) sounds like gansey when he’s having a moment 

(19:03) does she know you’re gay?

(19:03) _Bi_

(19:03) _And yeah._

(19:03) maybe she thinks you’re falling for tad

(19:03) _Shut up._

(19:03) _Why am I even telling you this._

(19:03) hey man i was just kidding

(19:03) you could always ask her what’s up

———

(19:07) _Henry._

(19:10) **parrish**

(19:11) _Do you know what’s up with Blue?_

(19:12) **in what sense**

(19:12) _She’s acting weird._

(19:12) **hmmmmm**

(19:12) **no i don’t think i know**

(19:13) _You don’t think?_

(19:13) **i don’t know**

(19:13) _............_

(19:13) **ok fuck i’m a terrible liar**

(19:14) **she thinks you’re dating some guy named ronan**

(19:14) **because i told her your phone flashed with that name and i might have suggested that he may be your boyfriend**

(19:14) _..........................._

(19:15) **don’t get mad**

(19:15) **parrish come on**

(19:15) **parrish?**

———

(19:15) _Ronan is NOT my boyfriend._

(19:18) **oh my god**

(19:18) **i’m going to kill henry**

(19:18) _Seriously Blue?_

(19:18) **i swear i didn’t do anything!!!**

(19:18) **he just told me some guy named ronan was texting you!!!**

(19:18) **and i found it odd because you never mentioned that name around me!!!**

(19:18) **but i told him to leave it alone and not to ask you!!!**

(19:19) _UGH._

(19:19) **don’t be mad at henry he saw it by accident**

(19:19) **you know he wouldn’t spy on you**

(19:19) _U g h._

(19:19) _Fine._

(19:19) _Ronan is a wrong number who texted me 2 weeks ago._

(19:20) **omg**

(19:20) **why is he still texting you**

(19:20) _He started texting me when he was bored and then it just kept happening._

(19:20) **are you serious**

(19:20) _Yes._

(19:21) **adam.......**

(19:21) **are you sure that’s a good idea**

(19:21) _I’m not stupid Blue._

(19:21) _Please don’t give me a lecture about stranger danger._

(19:21) **i know you’re not stupid**

(19:21) **in fact you’re the opposite of stupid**

(19:22) **i’m just surprised because it doesn’t seem like something you would do**

(19:22) _It just happened._

(19:22) _It’s not a big deal._

(19:22) **what do you guys talk about**

(19:22) _Random things._

(19:23) **how old is he**

(19:23) _24_

(19:23) **did you see a picture of him**

(19:23) _No._

(19:23) _Look can you not?_

(19:23) _This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you._

(19:24) **alright**

(19:24) **just be careful okay**

(19:24) **and reply to henry before he has a stroke**

———

(19:21) **parrish i’m sorry please reply before blue shows up at my house with a knife**

(19:25) _I’m not mad._

(19:25) _But I am rolling my eyes at you right now._

(19:25) **thank god**

(19:25) **i promise i wasn’t snooping**

(19:25) _Yeah yeah._

(19:26) **so who is ronan**

(19:26) _..........._

(19:26) **what!**

(19:26) **you might as well tell us now**

(19:27) _He’s a wrong number who texted me 2 weeks ago._

(19:27) _And then I guess we just kept talking since._

(19:27) **oh my god**

(19:27) **that is so unlike you**

(19:27) _Why does everyone keep saying that?_

(19:28) **i don’t disapprove!**

(19:28) **i’m glad you’re making friends**

(19:28) _Fuck you._

(19:28) **sorry i have a strict no-fucking-my-friends policy**

(19:29) **are you sure he’s not some old man pretending to be whoever he told you he was**

(19:29) _I’m 25, Henry. I think I can handle myself._

(19:29) **alright alright**

(19:29) **is he hot at least**

(19:30) _.........I don’t know, I’ve never seen him._

(19:30) _And it doesn’t matter anyway because we’re basically strangers still._

(19:30) **well you seem to enjoy talking to him if you’ve been texting him for 2 weeks**

(19:30) _Whatever._

(19:30) _That doesn’t mean anything._

(19:31) **i really thought you had a secret boyfriend this is kinda disappointing**

(19:31) _You’re such a shit._

(19:31) ✌🏻😔

———

(22:41) look at the atrocity gansey bought

(22:41) [Attached image]

(22:45) _That’s....... a polo shirt?_

(22:45) _A very ugly polo shirt._

(22:46) gansey has the funniest fashion sense

(22:47) _What’s your fashion sense like?_

(22:47) a lot of black and leather

(22:47) what do you wear

(22:48) _How edgy._

(22:48) _I just wear whatever._

(22:48) that’s very specific

(22:49) so did you find out why your friend was acting weird

(22:51) _Well._

(22:51) _It’s kind of embarrassing._

(22:51) i’ll try not to judge

(22:52) _Our friend Henry saw your name on my phone and told her about it and they assumed you were my boyfriend._

(22:52) oh god

(22:52) _I know._

(22:52) well

(22:52) did you tell them i wasn’t

(22:53) _Obviously._

(22:53) _What kind of question is that?_

(22:53) man i don’t know i was just surprised 

(22:53) _My friends are the worst._

(22:54) gansey has been on my ass about being on my phone too much

(22:54) _Wow._

(22:55) so what did they say when you told them the truth

(22:55) _Henry asked me if I was sure you weren’t some old creep._

(22:55) well are you

(22:55) _I’m about ninety-six percent sure._

(22:55) thanks for believing in me

(22:56) _They also asked me if I’ve ever seen a picture of you._

(22:56) technically you did

(22:56) _Of your back._

(22:56) do i have the back of a 65 yo

(22:56) _You have a nice back._

(22:56) _I mean, no, I don’t think you have the back of a 65 year-old._

(22:57) you never sent me a pic tho

(22:57) _Are you fishing for a picture?_

(22:57) no

(22:57) i was just saying

(22:57) but hey at least you have a vague idea of what i look like

(22:58) _I just know you have a giant tattoo on your back._

(22:58) and that i have a shaved head and wear all black

(22:58) don’t forget

(22:58) _How could I._

(22:59) actually i too have a vague idea of what you look like

(22:59) _What do I look like?_

(22:59) like a nerd

(22:59) _............_

(22:59) _Anyway._

(23:00) do you wear glasses

(23:00) _Only sometimes._

(23:00) _I don’t really need them._

(23:00) that’s such a blow to my mental image of you

(23:01) _I’m sorry about that._

(23:01) i’m being bullied into watching some show about welsh historical figures 

(23:01) _Okay._

(23:01) _Have fun with that._

(23:01) as if

(23:02) _:)_

(23:02) _I’m going to bed._

(23:03) goodnight 

(23:03) _Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my [tumblr](https://magiccparrish.tumblr.com) if you wanna reblog the fic :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is on the shorter side! i have another chapter mostly written and then i’ll be busy with my thesis so updates may be slower
> 
> also i’m sorry if you think things are moving too slowly but i did tag it slow burn lol i promise the pic reveal won’t take too long :) 
> 
> thanks everyone for reading! <3

_Tuesday afternoon_

(13:01) matthew has a girlfriend 

(13:13) _Congratulations?_

(13:15) i feel like i should feel bad about the fact that my little brother’s love life is a lot more exciting than mine

(13:17) _You don’t have to compare yourself to him._

(13:17) did i accidentally text my shrink 

(13:18) _You’re seeing a therapist?_

(13:18) no 

(13:18) but declan thinks i should 

(13:18) anyway 

(13:19) he’s been dating her for a month but didn’t say anything because he didn’t want declan to stick his nose into his business 

(13:19) he had the right idea 

(13:19) _Did he say that or are you projecting right now?_

(13:19) wow

(13:19) rude

(13:19) he did not say that but you don’t know declan 

(13:20) _And how did he react?_

(13:20) idk he’s just glad matthew is dating a harvard student 

(13:21) _His girlfriend goes to Harvard?_

(13:21) yeah why 

(13:21) _No reason._

(13:21) then he proceeded to be an asshole about me still being single so i fucked off 

(13:21) i’d rather be single than have a new girlfriend every week 

(13:22) _I think you’d rather be single than have a girlfriend at all._

(13:22) that’s true 

(13:22) _I gotta take a call_

(13:22) ✌🏻

———

(14:43) you need to go grocery shopping 

(14:48) Do you have class today?

(14:48) no

(14:49) I do.

(14:49) okay?

(14:49) not the point 

(14:50) *You* need to go grocery shopping.

(14:50) someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed 

(14:50) I’m busy, Ronan.

(14:50) And you’re not doing anything.

(14:51) can’t you just stop by on your way home 

(14:52) Do you really want me to answer that?

(14:52) ugh fine 

(14:52) whatever 

———

(16:28) fight broke out at the grocery store over who gets the last pack of reese’s

(16:28) [Attached image]

(16:30) _They’re not even that good._

(16:30) _Is that a person on the floor?_

(16:31) i’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that 

(16:31) the guy fell over after the slightest push 

(16:31) none of these people can fight 

(16:31) _Not everyone was a high school delinquent._

(16:32) you remembered that i’m touched 

(16:32) my dad taught me how to fight

(16:32) i used to get into brawls with declan all the time

(16:33) _You don’t anymore?_

(16:33) not physical brawls 

(16:33) _That’s progress._

(16:33) i think the guy is drunk 

(16:34) _You have to be intoxicated to fight over a pack of peanut butter cups._

(16:34) do you drink

(16:34) _No._

(16:34) why not 

(16:34) _I just don’t._

(16:34) i used to have a bit of a drinking problem 

(16:35) still do kinda but i don’t drink as much anymore 

(16:35) _I see._

(16:35) i don’t drive under the influence btw 

(16:35) _I didn’t assume you did._

(16:36) just didn’t want you to think i was that kind of asshole 

(16:36) gotta go 

(16:36) _Are they still fighting?_

(16:36) yeah but it’s none of my business 

———

(17:02) **has anyone seen my green skirt**

(17:04) _Why would I have your skirt._

(17:04) **i don’t know i can’t find it that’s why i’m asking**

(17:05) **parrish is too busy texting his mysterious boyfriend to look for your skirt**

(17:05) _Stop calling him that._

(17:05) **mysterious?**

(17:05) _My boyfriend._

(17:06) **shut up both of you**

(17:06) **are we still on for tonight**

(17:06) _I have to study for a test._

(17:06) **oh come on parrish**

(17:06) **live a little**

(17:07) **is your test tomorrow**

(17:07) _......No_

(17:07) **^ i’m with henry**

(17:08) _…._

(17:08) _Fine._

(17:08) _👌🏻_

(17:11) **oh and i found your skirt **

———

_Wednesday afternoon_

(18:11) _Do you think I’m cold_

(18:14) what

(18:15) _My classmate said I come off as cold and unfriendly through text._

(18:15) uh

(18:15) i guess you’re not the most expressive person out there 

(18:15) _……..._

(18:15) i don’t mind tho

(18:15) _Why thank you._

(18:15) you asked 

(18:15) and i said i didn’t mind 

(18:16) _Why do you talk to me if you think I’m unfriendly?_

(18:16) i didn’t say unfriendly

(18:16) just not very easy to read

(18:16) and again, i don’t mind

(18:16) _Whatever._

(18:17) oh come on

(18:17) shouldn’t have asked if you were going to sulk 

(18:17) _I’m not sulking._

(18:17) _I’m a grown man._

(18:17) i’m a grown man and i sulk but this is a stupid reason to sulk 

(18:18) don’t make me say this again but i think you’re fun to talk to 

(18:18) _.....Hmm._

(18:18) and i think you’re pretty smart

(18:19) which i guess is normal for a nerd

(18:19) _Can you ever say something nice without following it up with something insulting?_

(18:19) no

(18:19) _Okay._

(18:20) _Thanks I guess._

(18:20) it’s okay you don’t have to say it back

(18:20) _Wasn’t going to._

(18:20) see this is what i meant by not easy to read because i could easily take offense at this but i’m 75% sure you’re joking

(18:20) _You’re right._

(18:20) _Anyway._

(18:20) _I have to go._

(18:21) aight

———

(19:43) **do my assignment for me and i won’t tell blue you were smiling stupidly at your phone earlier **

(19:48) _Fuck off._

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to try to get the next chapter up asap! thanks for the comments as always <3

_ Thursday morning  _

(13:01) **parrish was smiling fondly at his phone yesterday**

(13:01) **probably texting the wrong number guy**

(13:01) **i promised not to tell you but i can’t help myself**

(13:08) **and yet here you are telling me**

(13:09) **yeah but you’re not gonna tell him i told you because you want to keep the peace**

(13:09) **i don’t know why he’s texting some random guy who texted him by accident**

(13:10) **romcom material**

(13:10) **adam isn’t exactly the kind of character you find in a romcom**

(13:10) **nice and approachable?**

(13:10) **naive and impractical**

(13:11) **you literally love romcoms**

(13:11) **that is literally not the point**

(13:11) **it’s not that weird**

(13:12) **to you**

(13:12) **you’re not jealous because you have a crush on parrish are you**

(13:13) **don’t project onto me**

(13:13) **i tell you i had a crush on parrish for a month when we were 20 and you won’t let it go**

(13:13) **yeah well**

(13:13) **i just worry about him**

(13:14) **you’re just paranoid**

(13:14) **parrish is not a child he’ll be fine**

(13:15) **🙄**

———

(15:26) Who’s Adam?

(15:28) what

(15:28) I accidentally called that number on your phone earlier.

(15:28) god fucking dammit dick

(15:28) did it pick up??

(15:28) No.

(15:28) Why are you angry?

(15:28) You asked me to text Declan back for you. 

(15:28) i didn’t fucking tell you to look at my contacts

(15:29) I didn’t.

(15:29) It was an accident.

(15:29) Who is Adam?

(15:29) none of your fucking business

(15:29) You’re acting like a jerk. 

(15:29) Why is it a big deal that I called?

(15:29) I immediately hung up. 

(15:29) Ronan?

(15:30) ???

———

(15:31) hey uh

(15:31) i asked gansey to text my brother back for me earlier and he accidentally called you

(15:31) sorry about that

(17:22) _It’s fine._

(17:22) _I didn’t even see it until now._

(17:22) _I had a test._

(17:23) how’d it go

(17:23) _Pretty good._

(17:23) great

(17:24) _Don’t you have tests?_

(17:24) not yet

(17:25) i’m cooking for matthew tonight

(17:25) _And his girlfriend?_

(17:25) no i haven’t met her yet

(17:25) it’s definitely too soon to meet the family

(17:26) _Mhm._

(17:26) _What are you making?_

(17:27) honey garlic salmon

(17:27) _Sounds fancy._

(17:28) gansey is moping because i yelled at him earlier for accidentally dialing you

(17:28) _You didn’t have to yell at him._

(17:28) he’ll get over it

(17:31) _I’m reading a book and this guy exclusively wears leather jackets and has a pet raven._

(15:31) _Didn’t know you wrote a biography._

(17:32) i didn’t know how to bring it up

(17:32) you read books that aren’t about law?

(17:32) _Yes, Ronan, law students can read things for entertainment purposes._

(17:32) wow

(17:32) can’t believe i got first-named

(17:33) _I felt like the situation called for it._

(17:33) i have to take chainsaw to the vet

(17:33) _What’s wrong with her?_

(17:34) she’s been acting weird

(17:34) i hope she didn’t get impregnated

(17:34) _You think your bird might be pregnant?_

(17:35) i don’t know

(17:35) she’s been sneaking out a lot

(17:35) _You’re not worried she won’t come back?_

(17:35) nah

(17:35) she always does

(17:35) do you have a pet

(17:36) _No._

(17:36) let me guess you don’t have time to take care of a pet

(17:36) _I could get a cat._

(17:36) _Or a goldfish._

(17:37) goldfish are pets for children who can’t have cats or dogs

(17:39) _Remember Claire?_

(17:39) the girl you went out with yeah

(17:39) _She wants to go on a second date._

(17:39) well do you want to

(17:40) _I don’t know._

(17:40) _She was nice but I don’t want to string her along._

(17:40) why would you string her along

(17:41) _I told you, I don’t really want a relationship right now._

(17:41) maybe you just don’t like her enough

(17:42) _Maybe._

(17:42) _Haven’t met someone I liked enough in a while though._

(17:42) you said your last relationship was only 5 months ago

(17:43) _That’s a long time for people who date regularly you know._

(17:43) _And it only lasted two months. I knew it wouldn’t work out after the first few weeks but I couldn’t bring myself to break it off._

(17:43) _I probably should have._

(17:43) do you have some kind of martyr complex

(17:44) _.........._

(17:44) it’s rarely only one person’s fault if a relationship doesn’t work out

(17:44) well unless you were a jerk on purpose

(17:45) _I wasn’t._

(17:45) _I did really want it to work out though._

(17:45) guess they just weren’t meant for you

(17:45) _You’re a secret romantic aren’t you._

(17:46) gansey believes in love at first sight

(17:46) i’m not the hopeless romantic here

(17:48) _I think I’m going to tell Claire I’d rather stay friends for now._

(17:49) that’s your call

(17:49) at least count yourself lucky your friends don’t set you up with the most boring motherfuckers on the planet

(17:49) _Sounds like you’re speaking from experience._

(17:50) oh i am

(17:50) matthew only did it once but it was awful

(17:50) i suspect he’s gonna try again now that he and declan are both dating

(17:51) _You’ll be in my thoughts._

(17:51) appreciate it

(17:51) i gotta run

(17:51) _Alright._

———

(19:21) [Attached image]

(19:25) _That does look really good._

(19:25) you sound surprised

(19:25) did you doubt my culinary skills

(19:26) _Only a little._

(19:26) jerk

(19:29) _Today has been so weird._

(19:29) _Tad texted me right after I texted Claire back._

(19:29) _It’s like he knew I just turned someone down._

(19:30) what did he say

(19:30) _He invited me to a party._

(19:30) are you going

(19:30) _Going to a party with Tad isn’t exactly on my bucket list._

(19:31) do you have a bucket list

(19:31) _No._

(19:31) boring

(19:32) i knew a guy like tad

(19:32) well much worse than tad from the sound of it

(19:32) i ended up punching him in the face and let me tell you it was such a satisfying experience

(19:33) _I told you, I don’t punch people._

(19:33) _And it’s not really like that with Tad._

(19:33) _He’s more like, really oblivious._

(19:33) _And entitled._

(19:33) _And pushy._

(19:33) _And narcissistic._

(19:34) sounds pretty punch worthy to me

(19:34) _Yeah well._

(19:34) _Maybe Blue will really end up punching him one of these days._

(19:34) you should film it

(19:35) _You enjoy watching people get punched don’t you?_

(19:35) only people who deserve it

(19:35) _That’s pretty subjective._

(19:36) not really

(19:36) gansey still won’t talk to me

(19:36) _Did you consider apologizing?_

(19:36) he’s been in a shit mood

(19:36) don’t think it has anything to do with me

(19:37) _Well the fact that you yelled at him probably didn’t help._

(19:37) are you trying to make me feel guilty

(19:37) you don’t even know gansey

(19:38) _Just thinking rationally._

(19:38) well fuck

(19:38) fine i’ll apologize

(19:39) _I once didn’t talk to Blue for three weeks because we got into an argument and neither of us wanted to be the first to apologize._

(19:39) _It took Henry practically begging us to make up._

(19:39) you’re pretty stubborn aren’t you

(19:39) _Pot calling the kettle black._

(19:40) you got me

(19:40) matthew is here

(19:40) i have to go

(19:40) _Enjoy the food._

_———_

(21:18) So are you going to tell me who Adam is?

(21:19) …….ugh

(21:19) i apologized isn’t that enough

(21:19) I would really like to know.

(21:20) nosy much

(21:20) You reacted as if it was the end of the world. 

(21:21) fine

(21:22) remember when declan changed his number a few weeks ago

(21:22) Sure.

(21:22) matthew gave me the wrong number

(21:22) adam is the person i texted

(21:22) Okay….?

(21:22) and we kind of kept texting i guess

(21:22) You kept texting a random person you texted by accident?

(21:23) yeah

(21:23) Why?

(21:23) i don’t know dick

(21:23) we just did

(21:23) i texted him when i was bored and then he texted back and we just never stopped

(21:23) can you drop this now

(21:23) This is rather perplexing.

(21:23) can you use normal words

(21:23) Surprising.

(21:24) i know what perplexing means

(21:24) look it’s not a big deal

(21:24) What do you talk about?

(21:24) random shit

(21:24) Be careful.

(21:25) oh god

(21:25) i’m 24 dick i promise you i will be fine

(21:25) I’m just saying.

(21:25) 👍🏻


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you guys have been waiting for ;)

_ Friday morning _

(11:02) today fucking sucks

(11:05) _It’s 11am._

(11:05) _What happened?_

(11:05) declan called me and woke me up at ass o’clock

(11:05) we ran out of milk

(11:05) i almost dropped my phone in the toilet

(11:05) and now i’m stuck in traffic

(11:06) _Don’t text and drive._

(11:06) i’ve been stuck at a red light for 5 minutes

(11:06) _I’m still in bed._

(11:06) _I don’t have class today._

(11:06) lucky

(11:06) i should skip

(11:07) _Do not._

(11:07) damn okay mom

(11:07) _Don’t call me mom._

(11:07) _It’s weird._

(11:07) do you prefer dad

(11:08) _No._

(11:08) bossy

(11:08) gtg

(11:08) _Have a good day studying._

———

(15:36) that was very passive aggressive

(15:38) _Wasn’t meant to be._

(15:38) i know you’re lying

(15:39) _:)_

(15:39) having a good day

(15:40) _Is that a question?_

(15:40) yeah

(15:41) _Yes._

(15:41) _I caught up on some sleep._

(15:41) _And I had lunch with a friend._

(15:42) nice

(15:42) _Are you done with class?_

(15:42) yeah

(15:42) i have to meet with declan later

(15:42) _Try not to murder each other._

(15:43) i think we’ll manage that

(15:43) my shoulder hurts

(15:43) i slept with gansey yesterday

(15:43) _.......Uh._

(15:43) _I didn’t know it was like that._

(15:43) oh fuck no

(15:43) ew gross

(15:43) i meant literally

(15:44) fell asleep in the same bed and he kicked me in his sleep

(15:44) _Oh._

(15:44) _That’s pretty funny._

(15:44) laughing at my pain i see

(15:45) _I’m sure you’ll survive._

(15:45) ✌🏻

(15:45) _Just got a haircut._

(15:45) i should get one

(15:45) my hair is starting to grow out

(15:46) _I thought you were bald._

(15:46) i’m not bald

(15:46) stop saying that

(15:46) _When did you start shaving your head?_

(15:47) after my dad died

(15:47) _Oh._

(15:47) _Sorry._

(15:47) it’s okay

(15:47) i considered letting it grow out a few years ago but i got used to it

(15:48) _I used to cut my own hair in high school._

(15:48) i would have liked to see that

(15:48) _It wasn’t that bad._

(15:48) of course you would think so

(15:48) _It wasn’t._

(15:49) _Or at least Blue didn’t think so._

(15:49) you’ve known each other since high school?

(15:49) _Yes._

(15:49) i’ve known gansey since high school too

(15:50) are you short

(15:50) _Why are you asking me that?_

(15:50) idk i guess i’m curious

(15:50) _I’m not short._

(15:50) _Why did you think I was short?_

(15:51) no reason

(15:51) i’m not short either

(15:51) how tall are you

(15:51) _Average._

(15:51) you’re really not giving me anything to work with

(15:52) _.........._

(15:52) _Does it really matter to you that much what I look like?_

(15:52) i was just asking

(15:52) _Mhm._

(15:53) aren’t you curious what i look like?

(15:53) _A bit, I guess._

(15:53) _But not enough to fish for a picture._

(15:53) i’m not fishing

(15:54) _I can send you a picture if you really want me to._

(15:54) really

(15:54) _Why not._

(15:54) whatever

(15:54) no pressure

(15:55) _I don’t really mind._

(15:55) ok then

(15:55) _You go first though._

(15:56) alright

(15:56) later tho

(15:56) i gotta go

(15:57) _Fine._

———

(19:23) traffic is the worst

(19:27) _Stop driving a car._

(19:29) fuck no

(19:29) it’s my only joy in life

(19:29) it’s mostly a joy at night though

(19:30) can you drive

(19:31) _I can._

(19:31) _I just don’t have a car._

(19:31) _I drive Henry’s car sometimes._

(19:31) i don’t let anyone drive my car

(19:32) _Possessive much._

(19:32) fuck yeah

(19:33) _I had a car in high school._

(19:33) _Blue called it the shitbox._

(19:33) _It didn’t survive graduation._

(19:35) the bmw was my dad’s

(19:35) _I see._

(19:36) why don’t you have a car now

(19:36) _This might come as a surprise to you, but cars cost money._

(19:36) right

(19:36) _Did you see your brother?_

(19:37) yeah

(19:37) he was surprisingly unannoying today

(19:37) _That’s not a word._

(19:37) it is now

(19:38) _You could just say pleasant._

(19:38) declan is never pleasant

(19:40) so

(19:40) i said i’d send you a pic

(19:41) _Yes._

(19:41) do you still want me to

(19:41) _I mean, you’re the one who brought it up._

(19:41) _But sure._

(19:42) damn don’t sound so excited

(19:42) _Hmm._

(19:44) [Attached image]

(19:45) _Oh._

(19:45) _Okay._

(19:45) what kind of reaction is that

(19:45) _I just didn’t know what to say._

(19:46) _Thanks for letting me see you?_

(19:46) you are so awkward

(19:46) _Shut up._

(19:46) you don’t have to send a pic if you don’t want to btw

(19:49) _[Attached image]_

(19:51) alright

(19:51) _Alright?_

(19:51) yeah

(19:51) you look.

(19:51) alright

(19:52) _........._

(19:52) _And you called me awkward._

(19:52) so

(19:53) do we just move on now

(19:53) _Yeah._

(19:53) okay

(19:53) well

(19:53) anyway

(19:54) do you want to see my bird

(19:54) _Okay._

(19:55) [Attached image]

(19:55) _That’s...... certainly a raven._

(19:55) not just any raven

(19:56) sorry gtg

(19:56) _Actually I have to go._

(19:56) oh

(19:56) _Oh._

(19:56) okay

(19:56) _Right._

(19:56) _Later._

(19:56) yeah

———

(19:53) _Blue._

(19:56) **adam?**

(19:56) _Help._

(19:57) **???**

(19:57) **are you okay?**

(19:57) _Yes._

(19:57) **what’s up**

(19:58) _Never mind._

(19:58) _It’s dumb._

(19:58) **Tell me!!!**

(19:58) _It’s nothing._

(19:58) _Forget it._

(19:59) **ADAM**

———

(19:58) _Henry._

(20:00) **yeah??**

(20:00) _I need your help._

(20:00) **with what**

(20:00) **everything ok?**

(20:01) _Ronan._

(20:01) _The wrong number guy._

(20:01) **yeah?**

(20:01) **did something happen?**

(20:01) _No._

(20:01) _I mean nothing bad._

(20:01) _It’s just._

(20:01) _We sent each other pictures._

(20:01) **oh**

(20:01) **okay?**

(20:02) _Henry._

(20:02) _He’s REALLY hot._

(20:02) **omg**

(20:02) **SEND THE PIC**

(20:02) _I can’t do that._

(20:02) _That’s a breach of privacy._

(20:03) **oh my god parrish you cannot just tell me that and refuse to show me the pic**

(20:03) _I’ll show you tomorrow._

(20:03) _That’s not the point though._

(20:03) **that is the WHOLE point**

(20:03) **but okay i’m listening**

(20:04) _This was a bad idea._

(20:04) _Everything is going to be so awkward now._

(20:04) **it doesn’t have to be!**

(20:04) _He insisted and I thought it would be nice to put a face to the name._

(20:04) _BUT I DIDN’T KNOW HE LOOKED LIKE THAT._

(20:04) **oh my god parrish is using all caps**

(20:04) **this is a national emergency**

(20:05) **does blue know this**

(20:05) _No._

(20:05) _Don’t tell her._

(20:05) _She’s going to be weird about this._

(20:05) **she probably will**

(20:05) **how did he react to your pic**

(20:06) _He said I looked alright?_

(20:06) 😬

(20:06) _Shut up._

(20:06) **why are you freaking out i thought he was basically just a stranger**

(20:06) _He is._

(20:06) _We literally started talking 2 weeks ago._

(20:07) _And I only found out what he looked like 5 minutes ago._

(20:07) **don’t you guys like, text every day**

(20:07) _Yes?_

(20:07) **parrish**

(20:07) **you are friends with this guy**

(20:08) _Uh._

(20:08) _I don’t know if he feels that way._

(20:08) **well he clearly enjoys talking to you if he texts you daily**

(20:08) _That’s not the point._

(20:09) _Anyway it doesn’t matter._

(20:09) _I just didn’t need to know he looked like that._

(20:09) **well it’s too late for that**

(20:09) **you’re gonna have to keep it in your pants**

(20:09) _Funny._

(20:10) **that’s me**

(20:10) **make up a lie for blue she just asked me if i knew what was wrong with you**

———

(19:56) Ronan?

(19:56) what

(19:56) What was that noise?

(19:56) nothing

(19:56) Why are you pacing around your room?

(19:57) get off my ass dick

(19:57) Charming.

(19:57) sorry

(19:57) What’s going on?

(19:57) nothing

(19:58) oh fuck it

(19:58) okay

(19:58) i sent adam a picture

(19:58) Uh.

(19:58) Okay?

(19:58) and he sent me a pic of him

(19:58) Alright......?

(19:58) dick

(19:58) he’s hot as fuck

(19:59) Oh.

(19:59) Is that a bad thing?

(19:59) of course it’s not a bad thing

(19:59) i’m just fucking shook

(19:59) Did you think he was ugly?

(19:59) oh my god dick

(20:00) i don’t know what i thought

(20:00) point is the guy i’ve been texting for 2 weeks is hot as hell

(20:00) Are you sure it’s him in the picture? 

(20:00) don’t fucking start

(20:00) Just checking.

(20:00) he didn’t even want to send me a pic

(20:00) how am i supposed to deal with this

(20:01) Okay.

(20:01) Deep breaths.

(20:01) i’m not fucking hyperventilating

(20:01) He’s good-looking, so what?

(20:01) He’s still just someone you only know through a screen.

(20:01) thanks for the pep talk

(20:02) You know what I mean.

(20:02) This doesn’t really change anything.

(20:02) i guess not

(20:02) Now stop pacing around, it’s stressing me out.

(20:02) this is so stupid

(20:03) I can’t really say otherwise.

(20:03) you’re supposed to be supportive

(20:03) I am.

(20:03) I just think you’re blowing this out of proportion.

(20:03) blowing things out of proportion is like my whole brand

(20:04) You’re not…. falling for this guy, are you?

(20:04) don’t be stupid

(20:04) i’ve known him for 2 weeks

(20:04) Right. 

(20:05) just forget we ever had this conversation

(20:05) I know you never listen to me, but please be careful with this.

(20:05) yeah yeah

(20:05) i heard you the first time

(20:06) Good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the last chapter! you guys are the best <3
> 
> i’m trying to figure out how long this is going to be but i think we’re about halfway through right now? maybe. do not quote me on that 
> 
> i’m going to be quite busy these next two weeks but i will definitely update at least once a week still

_ Saturday afternoon  _

(12:24) what’s your favorite color

(12:32) _Why?_

(12:33) just answer the question

(12:33) _Green._

(12:33) _What’s yours?_

(12:33) red or black

(12:34) _I would say that black isn’t a color, but you’re going to call me a nerd._

(12:34) damn right i will

(12:34) i’m shopping with gansey

(12:34) he’s been hesitating between a brown and a blue tie for 20 minutes

(12:35) _Fascinating._

(12:35) _He wears ties?_

(12:35) he’s invited to a function

(12:35) _Are you going?_

(12:35) hell no

(12:36) last time i was invited to a function someone ended up with a black eye

(12:36) _Do I want to ask?_

(12:36) you don’t

(12:36) anyway what’s up

(12:37) _Not much._

(12:37) _My throat hurts._

(12:37) _I think I’m coming down with something._

(12:37) drink warm water with honey and lemon

(12:37) my mom used to give that to us when we got sick 

(12:38) _I made ginger tea._

(12:38) the shop attendant is glaring at us

(12:38) _I feel for them._

(12:40) [Attached image]

(12:40) _That’s Gansey?_

(12:40) yeah

(12:41) _The shop attendant looks pretty done._

(12:41) _Are those boat shoes?_

(12:41) why did you zoom in on his shoes

(12:41) _They kind of jump out at you._

(12:41) fair

(12:42) gansey loves boat shoes

(12:42) i told you his sense of fashion was horrific

(12:43) _So we’re at the sending-each-other-pictures-of-our-friends stage in our relationship._

(12:43) you saw me yesterday

(12:43) what difference does it make if you know what gansey looks like

(12:43) _None I guess._

(12:47) we’re leaving fucking finally

(12:47) _The shop attendant is sighing in relief._

(12:47) she actually did

(12:47) i’m driving gotta go

(12:48) _Alright._

———

(13:41) men are so stupid

(13:43) _Is that a self-assessment?_

(13:43) this guy has been trying to open the door by pushing for 2 minutes and it still hasn’t occurred to him to pull

(13:43) _You should open it for him._

(13:43) why would i do that when it’s so fun to watch him struggle

(13:44) _You’re evil._

(13:44) hey i’m doing my best to keep myself entertained

(13:44) gansey dragged me halfway across town for lunch and now he’s mid-conversation with some middle-aged dude who apparently knows his mom

(13:45) _Hmm._

(13:45) _I’m trying to watch a movie but the plot is so needlessly convoluted._

(13:45) maybe you just can’t keep up

(13:45) _Are you calling me stupid?_

(13:45) am i

(13:45) _I distinctly remember you saying you thought I was smart._

(13:46) i knew you would use that against me

(13:46) the food is here

(13:46) _Enjoy._

———

(16:27) **do you still feel bad?**

(16:29) _I’ve felt better._

(16:29) **so you still feel bad**

(16:29) **do you want me to come over**

(16:30) _No._

(16:30) _I’ll be fine._

(16:30) _It’s probably nothing._

(16:30) **henry is sad you can’t come with us tonight**

(16:30) _Are you just saying that to make me feel better?_

(16:31) **no dummy**

(16:31) **i have to go but feel free to call me anytime**

(16:31) _Okay._

(16:31) **i mean it**

(16:31) _I know._

———

(18:13) _So I think I have the flu._

(18:13) _I really don’t feel so well._

(18:15) that sucks

(18:15) you should rest

(18:15) _I’ve been resting all day._

(18:15) _I was supposed to go out with my friends tonight._

(18:16) well i am finally home

(18:16) i’m never going out shopping with gansey again

(18:16) _Can’t be worse than shopping with Henry._

(18:17) chainsaw is not pregnant btw

(18:17) i took her to the vet

(18:17) _What’s wrong with her?_

(18:17) nothing apparently she’s just being moody

(18:17) _She probably gets it from you._

(18:18) 🖕🏻

(18:18) _I want to take a shower but I feel really dizzy._

(18:18) don’t die

(18:18) _That’s very vague advice._

(18:19) you get the point

(18:19) i think maybe chainsaw needs bird therapy

(18:19) _You’re going to let your bird go to therapy before you?_

(18:19) wow

(18:19) low blow

(18:19) _I was kidding._

(18:19) so was i

(18:20) i think she’s going through her teenage angst phase

(18:20) _Did you have a teenage angst phase?_

(18:20) well my parents died when i was 16

(18:20) _Sorry._

(18:20) stop apologizing

(18:21) _I’m going to shower._

(18:21) aight

———

(19:02) did you actually die in the shower

———

(19:23) i was kidding

———

(19:55) hey man you ok

———

(20:26) if you don’t reply soon i’m gonna track down your number and turn up at your door

———

(20:55) _Sorry, I fell asleep._

(20:56) thought you actually passed out in the shower for a second

(20:57) _I feel better after sleeping._

(20:57) _Maybe it’s not the flu._

(20:57) _I really don’t want to get sick right now._

(20:57) when does anyone ever want to get sick

(20:57) _Fair point._

(20:58) maybe you study too much

(20:58) _You sound like Blue._

(20:58) when do i get to see her

(20:58) _What?_

(20:58) you saw gansey

(20:59) _I didn’t ask to see him._

(20:59) i want to know what to picture when you mention her

(20:59) _I don’t have a picture of her._

(20:59) right

(21:00) _I have pictures of us together._

(21:00) 🤷🏻

(21:01) _Alright alright._

(21:01) _Only because I’m feeling nice today._

(21:03) _[Attached image]_

(21:05) is she 4’5

(21:05) _5’0._

(21:05) hmmmmm

(21:05) _You can say it._

(21:05) it’s not fun to make fun of someone’s height if they’re not there

(21:05) _It’s the best way to not get kicked in the balls._

(21:05) my balls can take it

(21:06) _I’m sure they can._

(21:06) _I’m going to try to go back to sleep._

(21:06) _And hope I don’t wake up at 4am._

(21:06) hey you can always text me at 4am

(21:06) there is a 60% chance i’ll be awake

(21:07) _I feel so much better knowing I have someone to text if I wake up in the middle of the night._

(21:07) at least you’re not sick enough to lose the sarcasm

(21:07) _Really though._

(21:07) _Thanks._

(21:07) oh

(21:07) it’s nothing

(21:08) _You should try to sleep though._

(21:08) yeah

(21:08) _Goodnight._

(21:08) night

———

(20:42) **how you feeling parrish**

(20:55) _Marginally better._

(20:58) **good**

(20:58) **so**

(20:58) **i still didn’t get to see your mysterious texting partner**

(20:59) _..............._

(20:59) _Did you just text me to ask for a picture?_

(20:59) **no!!!!!**

(20:59) **i am a concerned friend**

(20:59) **i simply remembered i was promised a picture**

 _(_ 21:00) _You didn’t tell Blue did you?_

(21:00) **no**

(21:00) **when have i ever betrayed your trust**

(21:01) _Multiple times._

(21:01) **well not this time!**

(21:02) _Whatever._

(21:02) _[Attached image]_

(21:02) **OOOOOOO**

(21:02) **kinda shooting out of your league there parrish**

(21:03) _Fuck you._

(21:03) **jk**

(21:03) **are you sure he’s not a prick there’s always a catch when a man looks like that**

(21:03) _He’s not._

(21:03) _Although you could say I don’t know him enough to really tell._

(21:04) **mmmm**

(21:04) **did you talk to him today**

(21:04) _Yes._

(21:04) **was it awkward**

(21:04) _Not really?_

(21:04) **see**

(21:04) **i believe in your ability to act like you don’t have the hots for this guy**

(21:05) _I don’t have the hots for him._

(21:05) _I just find him objectively attractive._

(21:05) **same difference**

(21:05) _No it’s not._

(21:05) **yeah yeah**

(21:05) **gotta go**

(21:05) **call if you need anything**

(21:06) _Okay._

———

(22:47) Did you talk to Adam today?

(22:48) why

(22:48) Just wondering.

(22:48) i did

(22:48) I see. 

(22:49) i didn’t show you the pic so you could bring it up again

(22:49) Are you getting defensive?

(22:49) no

(22:49) if you’re so curious he sent me another pic

(22:50) Well.

(22:50) Is he still attractive? 

(22:50) he didn’t get ugly between pictures

(22:50) You know what I meant.

(22:50) I must admit he’s quite handsome.

(22:51) you want his number?

(22:51) Ha.

(22:51) can we stop talking about him now

(22:51) Why?

(22:51) idk it’s weird

(22:51) i bet he doesn’t talk about me to his friends

(22:52) You don’t know that.

(22:52) what the fuck could he possibly have to say about me

(22:52) this loser texted the wrong number and now for some reason we talk every day

(22:52) I still don’t really get why you’re talking to a random person you accidentally texted.

(22:52) But I’m glad you’re making friends.

(22:53) getting a bit ahead of yourself there dick

(22:53) Do you not consider him your friend?

(22:53) idk if he sees it like that

(22:53) Well, I’m glad you’re being sensible about this. 

(22:53) i’m always sensible

(22:53) …….Right.

(22:53) oh fuck you

(22:54) Do you mind if I watch TV for a while? 

(22:54) i’m not sleeping today

(22:54) Why not?

(22:54) not sleepy

(22:54) Want to watch something?

(22:54) sure

(22:54) but i get to pick 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some subtle flirting for the soul ;)

_Sunday morning_

(08:47) i assume you didn’t wake up at 4am

(9:01) _Hey._

(9:01) _I woke up at seven._

(9:01) _Guess I really needed to catch up on sleep._

(9:02) still sick?

(9:03) _I feel fine._

(9:03) _The ginger tea helped._

(9:03) nice

(9:04) _Do you drink tea?_

(9:04) i’m a coffee guy 

(9:04) _Blue’s aunts used to make tea whenever I came over._

(9:04) _It’s comforting._

(9:04) i would rather not drink plants 

(9:05) _Coffee is a plant._

(9:05) it’s too early to be a nerd 

(9:05) _That’s common knowledge._

(9:06) why are sundays so boring 

(9:06) _It’s only nine in the morning._

(9:06) exactly 

(9:06) it’s only 9 and i’m already bored 

(9:07) _You could go out for a drive._

(9:07) don’t feel like it

(9:07) _Blue made me promise not to study today._

(9:07) smart

(9:10) so like 

(9:10) i have an awkward question 

(9:10) _Shoot._

(9:11) are we friends

(9:11) _Uh._

(9:11) gansey asked if we were friends and i didn’t know what to say

(9:11) it’s stupid forget it 

(9:11) don’t know why i asked 

(9:12) _I mean._

(9:12) _I guess we are friends?_

(9:12) _We do talk every day._

(9:12) really

(9:12) _Do you not think so?_

(9:12) i do

(9:12) i just didn’t wanna sound pathetic if you didn’t 

(9:13) _That’s....... cute._

(9:13) did you just call me cute

(9:13) _Not you._

(9:13) _Just the fact that you were worried I didn’t think we were friends._

(9:13) i wasn’t worried 

(9:14) anyway can we pretend this conversation didn’t happen

(9:14) _Sure._

(9:14) thanks

(9:14) remember when i told you matthew would try to set me up again 

(9:14) _Yes._

(9:14) he’s coaxing me into getting a dating app 

(9:15) _Are you going to?_

(9:15) hell no 

(9:15) the last place i wanna meet someone is on a dating app

(9:15) _Why not?_

(9:15) everyone just pretends to be someone they’re not to get dick 

(9:15) and idk if you noticed but i’m not exactly great at texting

(9:16) _I didn’t._

(9:16) funny

(9:16) _No really._

(9:16) well you’re an exception 

(9:16) _I’m honored._

(9:17) i didn’t even use my phone that much before 

(9:17) _Are you telling me I made you use your phone more often?_

(9:17) no

(9:17) yes

(9:17) maybe

(9:17) _Wow._

(9:18) anyway 

(9:18) point is my little brother feels bad for me because he’s dating a harvard student while i’ve been alone for way too long 

(9:18) _Would you want to date a Harvard student?_

(9:18) no

(9:18) they’re all assholes 

(9:19) _That’s not nice._

(9:19) why do you know someone from harvard 

(9:19) _No._

(9:19) _Do you?_

(9:19) no

(9:19) _So how would you know what Harvard students are like._

(9:19) this conversation is dumb 

(9:19) can’t you just tell me i don’t have to compare myself to my brother and blah blah blah

(9:20) _You don’t have to compare yourself to Matthew._

(9:20) _I’m sure you’ll meet someone soon._

(9:20) now i didn’t ask for platitudes

(9:20) it’s okay i have come to terms with the fact that i’ll still be single at 35 

(9:21) _Would that really be so bad?_

(9:21) _I’m not sure you need to be with someone to be happy._

(9:21) you don’t need to but i figure it would be nice 

(9:21) _Mhm._

(9:21) _Well I don’t have anyone either if that makes you feel better._

(9:21) you went on a date like a week ago

(9:22) _That didn’t go anywhere._

(9:22) _I’m not sure it’s better to go on dates that don’t pan out than to not bother at all._

(9:22) at least i would feel better about myself if i tried 

(9:22) or maybe i’d feel worse because that would mean no one likes me even when i put myself out there 

(9:23) _I’m sure people would like you just fine._

(9:23) i said no platitudes

(9:23) _I mean it._

(9:23) uh huh 

(9:23) tell me more about why you think people would like me 

(9:24) _No._

(9:24) not fun

(9:24) i’m gonna order in some food

(9:25) _I have to go to the laundromat._

(9:27) alright 

———

(13:24) **do you still talk to that guy**

(13:28) _Who?_

(13:28) **don’t play dumb**

(13:29) _I do._

(13:29) **what do you talk about**

(13:29) _You already asked me that once._

(13:20) **well i’m asking again**

(13:30) _Stuff._

(13:30) **you’re so annoying sometimes**

(13:30) _You’re so nosy all the time._

(13:30) **do you still have no idea what he looks like**

(13:30) _I do._

(13:31) **he sent you a picture?**

(13:31) _Yes._

(13:31) **can i see**

(13:31) _Why?_

(13:31) **just curious**

(13:31) **i don’t know why you’re being so secretive**

(13:32) _And I don’t know why you’re being so pushy._

(13:32) **alright**

(13:32) **i don’t wanna have a fight over some random dude neither of us even know**

(13:32) _I’m not trying to fight._

(13:32) _Look, I’ll show you his picture._

(13:32) _But you need to stop worrying so much._

(13:33) **i’m not worried**

(13:33) **i’m very chill**

(13:33) _I know you, Blue._

(13:33) **look i’m a woman i know to be wary of strangers randomly texting you and befriending you**

(13:33) _He’s not a bad person, Blue._

(13:33) _And I befriended him too, it’s not like it was one-sided._

(13:34) **what if it’s tad pretending to be someone else**

(13:34) _I can’t tell if you’re joking or not._

(13:34) **what if he asks to meet up**

(13:34) _Oh my god._

(13:34) _Blue, I’m a 25 years old man._

(13:34) _I promise you I’ll be FINE._

(13:35) **don’t start using caps with me mister parrish**

(13:35) **but alright**

(13:35) **sorry i know i’m obnoxious sometimes**

(13:35) _You’re not obnoxious._

(13:35) **i know you thought i was obnoxious just now**

(13:35) _Fine, but I’m also obnoxious at times._

(13:35) _Arguably more often._

(13:36) _But you really don’t need to worry about this._

(13:36) _You know I’m a good judge of character._

(13:36) **i’ll give you that**

(13:36) **what does he look like anyway**

(13:38) _[Attached image]_

(13:38) **oh**

(13:38) **oh wow**

(13:38) _Yes?_

(13:38) **adam parrish**

(13:38) **this man looks really good**

(13:39) _I know._

(13:39) **now i know why you’re still talking to him**

(13:39) _That’s not why._

(13:39) _I literally saw his picture two days ago._

(13:39) _And I’m not that shallow._

(13:40) **i just showed henry**

(13:40) **he says congrats**

(13:40) **are you sure you don’t wanna join us**

(13:40) I’d rather rest today.

(13:40) **okay**

(13:40) **i’ll talk to you later**

(13:41) _Alright._

———

(13:41) _Thanks for pretending you didn’t already see him._

(13:41) **did not want to face blue’s wrath in a wendy’s**

(13:41) _Understandable._

(13:41) **she asked me to do a reverse image search **

(13:41) _..........._

(13:41) **nothing turned up you’re good**

(13:41) _Thank you for the help I absolutely did not ask for._

(13:41) **hey at least now you’re reasonably sure**

(13:41) **gtg pls rest and stay way from your books**

(13:41) _Yeah yeah._

———

(17:06) so 

(17:06) do you have netflix 

(17:08) _Yeah?_

(17:08) i was thinking

(17:08) you’re not doing anything today right

(17:08) _No._

(17:09) there’s this extension called netflix party 

(17:09) we could watch something together 

(17:09) if you want 

(17:09) just a thought 

(17:10) _Now?_

(17:10) whenever you want 

(17:10) _What do you want to watch?_

(17:10) whatever you want man

(17:10) i’m just bored out of my fucking mind 

(17:11) _Can you not watch with Gansey?_

(17:11) gansey isn’t home

(17:11) if you don’t want to you can just say it

(17:11) _That’s not what I meant._

(17:11) _Sure, we can watch something._

(17:11) _Let me get my laptop._

(17:12) okay 

(17:12) i’ll send you a link 

(17:12) _Have you decided what to watch?_

(17:12) i have a few ideas

(17:12) _I’m scared to find out._

(17:13) don’t be 

(17:13) my taste in movies is immaculate

———

(19:16) _I can’t believe you didn’t realize who the killer was._

(19:16) stop bragging 

(19:16) you just lucked out 

(19:16) _I did not._

(19:16) _It was just obvious._

(19:17) yeah yeah

(19:17) anyway that was fun 

(19:17) _It was._

(19:17) we should do it again sometime

(19:17) _Sure._

(19:18) are you going to class tomorrow

(19:18) _Yes._

(19:18) _I can’t afford to miss class._

(19:18) you’re going to spread your germs everywhere 

(19:18) _I’m not sick._

(19:18) _My throat is still a bit sore but I’m fine._

(19:19) that’s a good enough excuse to skip class imo 

(19:19) did you skip class in high school 

(19:19) _Rarely._

(19:19) how sick did you have to be 

(19:20) _I didn’t skip because I was sick._

(19:20) why did you skip

(19:20) _Can we talk about something else?_

(19:20) uh

(19:20) did i say something wrong 

(19:21) _No._

(19:21) _Forget it._

(19:21) .....okay 

(19:22) what’s your fav breakfast food

(19:22) _I don’t know._

(19:22) _Are you planning on making me breakfast?_

(19:23) i’ll think about it

(19:23) _Toast._

(19:23) _Or pancakes._

(19:23) that’s basic

(19:23) _What do you have for breakfast?_

(19:23) idk cereal

(19:24) _And that’s not basic?_

(19:24) what are you having for dinner

(19:24) _Chicken salad._

(19:24) gansey brought pizza 

(19:24) _You weren’t kidding when you said you were too lazy to cook._

(19:24) hey at least i can cook 

(19:25) maybe one day i’ll get to teach you

(19:25) _Maybe._

(19:26) gtg eat before gansey eats all the pizza

(19:26) _Okay._

(19:26) _🍕_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m sorry for the delay i’ve been really busy this past week but it should let up around the 10th and i should be able to update regularly again :’)

_ Monday afternoon _

(12:13) so

(12:13) matthew installed the dating app on my phone and made me promise to wait a few days before deleting it

(12:26) _Oh Lord._

(12:27) don’t use the lord’s name in vain

(12:27) i matched with two guys

(12:27) _That was quick._

(12:28) hey i might as well shoot my shot

(12:28) _Best of luck._

(12:29) how you feeling

(12:29) _Normal._

(12:29) you in class

(12:29) _Not yet._

(12:30) gtg my phone is about to die

(12:30) _Ok._

———

(15:57) Have you met anyone on the dating application?

(16:06) who told you

(16:06) Matthew.

(16:06) i don’t want a lecture

(16:07) Why would I lecture you? 

(16:07) you gave me shit for talking to adam but support me being on a dating app?

(16:07) It’s different.

(16:07) how

(16:08) Intentions are clear on a dating application.

(16:08) dick people lie all the time on dating apps

(16:08) Whatever.

(16:08) I do want you to meet people you know.

(16:09) yes and you want me to meet a man and get married and adopt two children

(16:09) I don’t care how many children you have.

(16:09) i’m sure declan has an opinion on that

(16:09) I’m not Declan.

(16:10) which is exactly why we live together and haven’t killed each other yet

(16:10) I’m not comfortable with your use of “yet”.

(16:10) don’t worry i’m not planning to murder you in your sleep

(16:10) What a relief.

(16:11) Are you in class?

(16:11) i’m done

(16:11) about to head back

(16:11) Could you grab some milk and orange juice from the store?

(16:12) ugh

(16:12) fine

(16:12) Thank you for deigning to do the things you’re supposed to do as a cotenant.

(16:12) you’re welcome

———

(16:24) _Any luck with the guys you matched with?_

(16:25) no

(16:25) they were boring as fuck

(16:25) conversation died out quickly

(16:26) _That’s too bad._

(16:26) told you i sucked at texting

(16:26) but they didn’t give me anything to work with

(16:27) _You don’t suck at texting._

(16:27) _At least not when you’re talking to me._

(16:28) it’s different with you

(16:28) _How so?_

(16:28) idk

(16:29) that sounded weird i just meant it’s easier to talk to you

(16:29) which also sounded weird so let me stop digging that hole

(16:29) _Hmmm._

(16:29) _Maybe you just like to pick on me too much._

(16:29) i like to pick on everyone

(16:29) you’re not special

(16:30) you in class

(16:30) _Just done._

(16:30) _I’m at the library._

(16:30) ah yes

(16:30) your second home

(16:31) any sign of your loverboy

(16:31) _If you say that word again I will block your number._

(16:31) threats don’t work on me

(16:32) have you ever dated a guy

(16:32) _Why?_

(16:32) just asking

(16:32) _Yes._

(16:32) _My only serious relationship was with a girl though._

(16:33) the one from 5 months ago?

(16:33) _No._

(16:33) it wasn’t your short friend was it

(16:33) _I know you remember her name._

(16:33) pinky

(16:33) _And no it wasn’t._

(16:34) _My first girlfriend after high school._

(16:34) _It lasted two years._

(16:34) oh wow

(16:34) _I’ve dated a lot of people in-between though._

(16:34) you mean while you were dating her

(16:34) _I meant since we broke up._

(16:34) _Are you joking about me cheating on my girlfriend because I’m bisexual?_

(16:34) what

(16:34) no

(16:34) that is not what i was thinking at all

(16:35) _I know._

(16:35) _I’m kidding._

(16:35) you should preface your jokes because i genuinely can’t tell sometimes

(16:35) _That’s what makes it funny._

(16:35) and you call me evil

(16:35) _:)_

(16:36) i have to go to the store

(16:36) _Alright._

———

(17:21) Remember Noah?

(17:23) from high school?

(17:23) Yes.

(17:23) Apparently he passed away.

(17:23) oh wow

(17:23) how do you know

(17:23) Facebook.

(17:24) how did he die?

(17:24) I’m not sure.

(17:24) that’s fucked up man

(17:24) It is upsetting.

(17:24) i remember he had a sister

(17:24) He did.

(17:25) is it recent?

(17:25) I think so.

(17:25) that really blows

(17:25) I know.

———

(17:29) just found out one of my high school classmates died

(17:34) _I’m sorry._

(17:34) _Were you close to them?_

(17:35) him

(17:35) not really but he was a good kid

(17:35) _How did he die?_

(17:35) we don’t know

(17:35) _Are you okay?_

(17:36) yeah

(17:36) it’s just kind of a shock

(17:36) we could all die at any moment huh

(17:36) _That’s a pretty depressing thought._

(17:36) _But yes._

(17:37) it reminded me of my high school years

(17:37) those were not nice years

(17:37) _Mine weren’t either._

(17:37) can you do worse than dead parents and debilitating depression

(17:39) _I can do abusive parents and not enough money to eat on most days._

(17:39) oh

(17:39) shit i’m sorry

(17:39) _Don’t._

(17:39) _It’s all in the past._

(17:40) i don’t feel great about making his death about me

(17:40) but it brought back some pretty shitty memories

(17:41) _Do you want to watch something tonight?_

(17:41) together

(17:41) _Yes._

(17:41) aren’t you busy

(17:41) _It’s fine._

(17:42) okay then

(17:42) do you wanna pick this time

(17:42) _You can pick._

(17:42) alright

(17:43) thank you

———

(17:45) _Hey._

(17:45) _Count me out tonight._

(17:45) _Something came up._

(17:47) **everything ok?**

(17:47) _Yeah._

(17:47) _Movie night tomorrow instead if you’re free?_

(17:47) **henry can’t tomorrow**

(17:47) **my place or yours?**

(17:47) _Either is fine._

(17:48) **you’re really okay?**

(17:48) _Yes._

(17:48) _Just some last minute work I forgot about._

(17:48) **YOU forgetting about work?**

(17:48) _I’m not a machine, Blue._

(17:48) **that remains to be seen**

(17:48) **just kidding**

(17:48) **tomorrow then**

(17:49) _Yeah._

———

(17:53) **your thing that came up doesn’t happen to involve your hot texting partner does it?**

(17:54) _Did you hack into my phone?_

(17:54) **HA**

(17:54) **it was a shot in the dark**

(17:54) **what happened??**

(17:54) _He doesn’t feel great._

(17:54) _A high school classmate of his passed away._

(17:54) _I offered to watch something with him._

(17:55) **are you skyping**

(17:55) _No._

(17:55) _Netflix party._

(17:55) **i didn’t know you could be so nice**

(17:56) _Thanks for the backhanded compliment._

(17:56) **jk**

(17:56) **i can’t do tomorrow i’m meeting my sis**

(17:56) **prepare for blue to grill you about him she’s been dying to ask**

(17:56) _She hasn’t exactly been holding back._

(17:57) **it’s going to be worse in person**

(17:57) _Can’t wait._

(17:57) **just giving you a heads up ✌🏻**

———

(20:44) _That was good._

(20:44) told you my taste in movies was immaculate

(20:44) _Mhm._

(20:44) _I get to pick next time._

(20:44) sure

(20:45) thanks by the way

(20:45) for you know

(20:45) _Don’t mention it._

(20:46) gansey asked me who i was watching with

(20:46) _What did you tell him?_

(20:46) the truth

(20:46) _He knows about me?_

(20:46) you can’t hide shit from gansey

(20:47) _My friends know we’re still talking._

(20:47) really

(20:47) _There is very little I can realistically hide from Blue and Henry._

(20:47) yeah i can relate to that

(20:48) what did they say

(20:48) _Mmm?_

(20:48) about us still talking

(20:48) _Blue is still half-convinced you’re a creep._

(20:48) oh boy

(20:48) _I’m working on it._

(20:49) gansey is half worried half glad i’m making friends

(20:49) _What is he worried about?_

(20:49) idk

(20:49) gansey is always worried about stupid shit

(20:49) _He and Blue would get along._

(20:51) gansey thinks you look good

(20:51) _Did you show him my picture?_

(20:51) ......yeah

(20:51) i shouldn’t have said that

(20:51) are you mad

(20:52) _It’s okay._

(20:52) _Thanks I guess._

(20:52) hmmmm

(20:53) _Actually, I also showed Blue and Henry your picture._

(20:53) really

(20:53) _I told you there is very little I can hide from them._

(20:53) did they tell you you’re lucky to be talking to such a hot guy

(20:54) _.........._

(20:54) _Something like that._

(20:54) wait really

(20:54) _Mhm._

(20:54) that was supposed to be a joke

(20:54) _I know._

(20:55) so you’re telling me i have a shot with your short friend

(20:55) _If you’re willing to look past the fact that she’s a girl, sure._

(20:55) that’s gonna be challenging

(20:57) is it just me or did this conversation get awkward real quick

(20:57) _Did it._

(20:57) anyway

(20:57) i’m gonna heat up dinner

(20:58) _Okay._

(20:58) 👍🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry about noah i couldn’t find a way to insert him into the fic but still wanted to reference him 😔 maybe he also exists as a ghost somewhere in this fic


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the comments on the last chapter you guys are so lovely!
> 
> my school stuff got delayed and i’ll be busy til around the 16th but i’ll still try to update before then
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one <33

_Tuesday morning_

(06:03) wanna hear something funny

(6:12) _Sure._

(6:13) declan’s girlfriend dumped him for his florist

(6:13) _Oh man._

(6:13) he’ll be fine he has a new girlfriend every month

(6:13) but that’s fuckin hilarious

(6:14) _He’s never buying a girlfriend flowers again._

(6:14) do you buy your dates flowers

(6:14) _Sometimes._

(6:14) no one ever bought me flowers

(6:15) _I’ll buy you flowers._

(6:16) _Friendship flowers._

(6:17) don’t think that’s a thing

(6:17) anyway what’s up

(6:17) you up early

(6:17) _So are you._

(6:17) i didn’t sleep

(6:17) _Don’t you have class?_

(6:18) yeah in the afternoon

(6:18) are you busy tonight

(6:18) there’s this movie i wanna watch

(6:19) _Sorry, I’ll be with Blue._

(6:19) oh it’s fine

(6:19) are you going out

(6:19) _Movie night at her place._

(6:19) what are you gonna watch

(6:19) _I don’t know._

(6:19) _It’s just an excuse to get together because we’ve both been pretty busy._

(6:20) i can give you recs

(6:20) _I don’t think your taste in movies aligns with Blue’s._

(6:20) so you’re saying she has shitty taste in movies

(6:20) _I did not say that._

(6:21) chainsaw is still acting weird

(6:21) _Maybe she really does need therapy._

(6:21) i think i’ve spoiled her too much

(6:21) she doesn’t fear me anymore

(6:22) _How did you end up with a pet raven anyway?_

(6:22) she flew into my window one day

(6:22) i took care of her and then she just never left

(6:22) it’s been almost three years

(6:22) _That’s........ actually really sweet._

(6:22) that’s me

(6:22) your local animal savior

(6:23) _Did you ever save a cat from a tree?_

(6:23) cats rarely actually need to be rescued from trees

(6:23) we used to have all kinds of animals on the farm

(6:23) i liked the cows

(6:24) _Cows are creepy._

(6:24) no they’re not

(6:24) _I gotta go._

(6:24) alright 🐄

———

(12:32) i’m going to a party

(12:35) _I thought you didn’t like parties?_

(12:35) i don’t

(12:35) but gansey insisted and it sounded like a good excuse to get drunk

(12:36) _Have fun._

(12:36) partying with gansey’s friends isn’t exactly my definition of fun

(12:36) but at least there’ll be alcohol

(12:36) _I thought you didn’t drink anymore?_

(12:37) i still do sometimes

(12:37) gansey doesn’t like it

(12:37) _Mhm._

(12:38) are you judging me

(12:38) _No._

(12:38) why do you not drink anyway

(12:38) _You already asked me that._

(12:38) did i

(12:40) _My dad used to drink._

(12:40) _It was bad._

(12:40) oh

(12:40) damn i’m sorry

(12:41) _Yeah._

(12:41) does he not drink anymore

(12:42) _I don’t know._

(12:42) _I haven’t talked to him in years._

(12:42) okay i keep putting my foot in my mouth

(12:43) _Isn’t that your natural state of being?_

(12:43) not funny didn’t laugh

(12:43) _Mhmmm._

(12:43) _I have to go._

(12:43) 👍🏻

———

(14:53) **we’re still on for tonight right?**

(14:54) _Yeah._

(14:55) **cooooool**

(14:55) **i’m craving thai**

(14:55) _Fine by me._

(14:55) **claire asked me how you were doing**

(14:55) _Oh._

(14:56) **i think she really liked you**

(14:56) _I’m hard to resist._

(14:56) **ha**

(14:56) **all i’m saying is it’s not too late if you change your mind**

(14:57) _Mhm._

(14:57) **okay so you’re not interested**

(14:57) _I thought you said you weren’t going to be weird about me going on a date with your friend._

(14:57) **i’m not**

(14:57) **i just want you to get laid**

(14:57) **i have your best interests at heart**

(14:58) _Getting laid isn’t really a priority right now._

(14:58) **fiiiiiine**

(14:58) **at least you don’t think with your dick**

(14:58) _Is that a dig at Henry?_

(14:59) **i will not answer that**

(14:59) _Class is starting._

(14:59) **k**

———

(22:38) adam

(22:41) _Yeah?_

(22:42) nothign

(22:42) i donnt know where j am

(22:42) _What?_

(22:42) i leftj the party

(22:42) _Is Gansey with you?_

(22:43) no

(22:43) _You should call him._

(22:44) mmmm

(22:45) where r u

(22:45) _Home._

(22:45) doo you wanna come here

(22:45) _That’s going to be difficult._

(22:45) ill come get u

(22:46) _I think you should find Gansey._

(22:46) fkck that

(22:46) the waterr is nice

(22:46) _What water?_

(22:46) the bridfge

(22:46) _I really think you should call Gansey._

(22:47) i feel like shit

(22:47) mayb i sjoldnt drink anymore

(22:47) u alone

(22:47) _I’m with my friend._

(22:48) mmmmmhhj

(22:48) _Go back to the party._

(22:49) yes

(22:58) _Ronan?_

(23:09) _Hey._

(23:37) _Did you get home?_

(23:52) _Ronan?_

(00:26) _(1) Missed call_

———

_ Wednesday morning  _

(09:21) hey

(09:21) did you call me yesterday

(09:26) _You weren’t replying to my texts._

(09:27) aw were you worried about me?

(09:27) _Of course I was worried about you, asshole._

(09:28) ....oh

(09:28) well

(09:28) sorry

(09:28) gansey took my phone away so i wouldn’t do anything stupid

(09:28) i crashed soon as i got home

(09:29) _It’s fine._

(09:29) _What kind of stupid thing?_

(09:29) well last time i got drunk at a party i sent everyone in my contacts a dick pic

(09:29) (not my dick)

(09:29) _............_

(09:29) _Did you google dick pics?_

(09:30) to this day i still don’t know where drunk me found that dick pic

(09:30) _You’re so weird._

(09:30) why thank you

(09:30) i would say the party was fun but i wasn’t sober enough to tell for most of it

(09:30) _I figured._

(09:31) sorry about the texts

(09:33) _It’s fine._

(09:33) _I’m free tonight by the way._

(09:34) that’s a bit too forward

(09:34) _I meant to watch a movie._

(09:34) i know what you meant

(09:34) it’s your turn to pick tho

(09:34) _I don’t care._

(09:34) nice

(09:36) do you want to skype

(09:38) _Uh._

(09:38) _Sure?_

(09:38) It’s just that netflix party is kinda laggy

(09:38) _It is._

(09:39) i don’t actually know how to skype

(09:39) i’ll ask gansey

(09:39) _Okay._

(09:39) we don’t have to if you don’t wanna

(09:40) _I said sure._

(09:40) so skype it is

(09:40) _Yeah._

(09:41) later then

(09:41) _Later._

———

(21:06) _I skyped with Ronan._

(21:07) **!!!!!!!!!!**

(21:07) **how was it**

(21:07) _It was........ nice._

(21:07) _He had to ask his friend how to skype._

(21:08) **aw**

(21:08) **you took his skype virginity**

(21:08) _Shut up._

(21:09) _He has a nice voice._

(21:09) **i’m sure he does 🍆**

(21:09) _Oh my God._

(21:09) **is he as hot as in the pic**

(21:10) _..........Yeah._

(21:10) **so is it time you admitted you’ve got a crush yet**

(21:10) _It’s NOT a crush._

(21:10) **okay so it’s not**

(21:10) **it’s fine i’ll be patient**

(21:10) _I can’t stand you._

(21:10) **you love me**

(21:11) _This is stupid._

(21:11) **why**

(21:11) _We barely know each other._

(21:11) **oh don’t start with that again**

(21:11) **haven’t you been talking every day for like a month**

(21:11) _Well yeah._

(21:12) _I actually know more about him than I’ve known about most of my dates._

(21:12) **there you go**

(21:12) _Still though._

(21:12) _It’s not like that._

(21:12) **famous last words**

(21:13) **did blue ask you about him yesterday**

(21:13) _Yes._

(21:13) _I think she’s now relatively sure he’s not a creep._

(21:13) **progress**

(21:13) _She still told me to be cautious._

(21:14) **ofc she did**

(21:15) **speak of the devil she’s here gtg**

(21:15) _Fine._

———

(21:12) So how did your Skype session go?

(21:13) good

(21:13) That’s it?

(21:13) what do you want me to say

(21:13) Is he as handsome in person?

(21:13) it’s not in person if it’s through a screen

(21:13) but yes

(21:14) Amazing.

(21:14) do you have a crush on my wrong number friend

(21:14) No.

(21:14) He’s all yours.

(21:14) oh fuck off

(21:24) why are you in such a good mood today

(21:25) Why does it bother you that I’m in a good mood?

(21:25) it doesn’t

(21:25) it just hasn’t happened in a while

(21:25) Are you calling me grumpy?

(21:25) i’m not going to answer that

(21:16) You’re not the only one allowed to be in a bad mood.

(21:16) don’t turn this around on me

(21:16) i was joking anyway

(21:17) Are you going to Skype again?

(21:17) i don’t know

(21:17) if he wants to i guess

(21:17) What happened to the dating application?

(21:17) i deleted it.

(21:17) Hmmmm.

(21:18) there is absolutely no correlation between those two things 

(21:18) Right.

(21:18) there’s not

(21:18) Sure.

(21:18) Well I’m going to order some food.

(21:18) Mexican?

(21:19) 👌🏻


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys’ comments made my day today so i thought i’d post the next chapter early :’)
> 
> thank you so much for all the feedback i’m so happy y’all like this fic!!! hope i don’t disappoint

_Thursday morning_

(11:16) [Attached image]

(11:16) went to the gym for the first time in forever

(11:28) _Nice._

(11:28) _The fact that you went to the gym I mean._

(11:29) it is nice

(11:29) do you work out

(11:29) _Don’t have time._

(11:30) right

(11:30) what was i thinking

(11:31) _Shut up._

(11:32) gansey has been so chirpy lately

(11:32) _Are you mad your friend is in a good mood?_

(11:32) why is that word for word what he said

(11:32) no i’m not mad

(11:32) he’s just been so grumpy lately

(11:33) _Well he does have to deal with you._

(11:33) fuck off

(11:34) _Who’s that behind you?_

(11:34) wow i send you a pic of me working out and you focus on the random guy behind me

(11:34) _I was just wondering if it was Gansey._

(11:34) gansey doesn’t work out

(11:34) he probably should

(11:34) _What does that mean?_

(11:35) that he’s getting lazy

(11:35) he’s gonna grow a beer belly soon

(11:35) _You just said you didn’t go to the gym in forever._

(11:35) you have a point

(11:36) why is it cold as shit today

(11:36) _It’s not that cold._

(11:36) i don’t even know where you live

(11:36) _You never asked._

(11:36) i realize that

(11:37) so where do you live

(11:37) _Boston._

(11:37) oh

(11:37) i see

(11:37) _Where do you live?_

(11:37) nyc

(11:37) _We’re not that far apart._

(11:37) we’re not

(11:38) well i’m freezing my balls off over here

(11:38) _My condolences._

(11:38) thanks for your sympathy

(11:38) _Prof is here._

(11:38) _I gotta go._

(11:38) bye

———

(11:33) _He sent me a shirtless pic._

(11:35) **WHAT**

(11:35) **show me**

(11:36) _No._

(11:36) **why would you tempt me with something i can’t have**

(11:37) **are you sending each other nudes**

(11:37) _Jesus no._

(11:37) _He was working out._

(11:37) **hmmmm**

(11:38) _Goodbye._

(11:38) **you started this conversation**

(11:40) **so are you now ready to admit you’re thirsting after this man**

(11:43) **parrish come back here**

(11:46) **PARRISH**

———

(17:01) what do you call a fake noodle

(17:05) _What?_

(17:05) an im-pasta

(17:06) _Uh._

(17:06) okay i tried

(17:07) anyway

(17:07) wyd

(17:10) _Nothing._

(17:10) i had the best fucking shawarma at lunch

(17:12) _Nice._

(17:12) i’m probably gonna be sick but it was worth it

(17:12) did you ever have shawarma

(17:14) _No._

(17:14) you should try it

(17:15) what kind of food do you like

(17:16) _I like whatever._

(17:16) that was extremely specific

(17:16) oh shit gtg

(17:17) _Ok._

———

(18:29) fucking asshole almost hit me with his car

(18:37) leaving me on read after i told you i had a near death experience

(18:39) _You seem okay if you’re texting me._

(18:39) yeah but the asshole still almost hit me with his car

(18:40) _Too bad._

(18:40) you in class

(18:46) _No._

(18:46) i just got home

(18:46) gansey made a fucking mess of the kitchen

(18:53) _Sucks for you._

(18:53) he can’t even do the cleaning while i do the cooking

(18:54) are you busy

(18:58) _No._

(18:58) why are you taking forever to reply

(18:59) i bought chainsaw a baby hat today

(19:02) _Cool._

(19:02) [Attached image]

(19:02) isn’t she beautiful

(19:05) _Yeah._

(19:05) wow don’t sound so excited

(19:08) _It’s a bird._

(19:09) okay well this is clearly not your day

(19:09) i’m gonna leave you alone

(19:11) _Sorry._

(18:11) what’s up with you

(18:16) okay fine don’t reply

———

(20:13) _My mom called me._

(20:15) okay?

(20:15) _I’ve been estranged from her for 7 years._

(20:15) oh

(20:16) did you pick up

(20:16) _I didn’t._

(20:16) do you regret not picking up

(20:17) _No._

(20:17) what’s the problem then

(20:18) that sounded more dismissive than i meant

(20:18) _It’s fine._

(20:18) _You’re right._

(20:18) i would tell you your feelings are valid and all that but i’m really bad at pep talks

(20:18) _I figured._

(20:18) you can talk to me tho

(20:19) _There’s not much to talk about._

(20:19) do you wanna watch something

(20:19) _I’m tired._

(20:19) okay

(20:22) _I just keep wondering what she would have said._

(20:22) does it matter

(20:22) i don’t know why you’re estranged from her but surely you must have a good reason

(20:22) _I do._

(20:22) then fuck what she would have said

(20:22) _That’s one way to look at it._

(20:22) the only right way

(20:25) _Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I didn’t have shitty parents._

(20:25) sometimes i wonder what life would be like if i didn’t have dead parents

(20:25) guess we’ll never know

(20:25) _Mhm._

(20:27) _I thought you said you were bad at pep talks._

(20:27) i am

(20:27) _You’re not that bad._

(20:27) why thanks

(20:27) maybe i should become a shrink

(20:27) declan would prefer it to whatever i’m doing now

(20:28) _I don’t know if I would recommend you as a therapist._

(20:28) _But thank you._

(20:28) i didn’t do anything

(20:29) _I have to go now._

(20:29) alright

———

_ Friday morning  _

(23:15) you up

(08:19) _I went to sleep early._

(08:19) _Sorry I wasn’t much fun to talk to yesterday._

(08:43) it’s fine

(08:43) i’m fun enough for two people

(08:45) _You were nice to me last night so I’m not going to say anything._

(08:45) your silence speaks louder than anything you could have said

(08:47) hey it’s our one month anniversary soon

(08:47) _You’ve been keeping up?_

(08:47) no

(08:47) _Then how do you know that._

(08:48) fine i looked at the first time i texted you

(08:48) _Why?_

(08:48) i don’t know

(08:48) sometimes i do things for no reason at all

(08:48) you should try it

(08:49) _Should we celebrate it?_

(08:49) yeah i’ll buy cake and wear a party hat

(08:49) _I would love to see you in a party hat._

(08:49) is that a challenge

(08:49) _Please don’t buy a party hat._

(08:49) i’m gonna buy a party hat

(08:49) _Oh God._

(08:49) make a little cake

(08:49) blow out some candles

(08:50) _When’s your birthday?_

(08:50) why

(08:50) _Just asking._

(08:50) _You ask me random questions all the time._

(08:50) november 1

(08:50) when’s yours

(08:50) _July 3rd._

(08:51) putting it on my calendar

(08:51) _I can’t tell if you’re joking or not._

(08:51) i don’t have a calendar

(08:51) _Thought so._

(08:52) gansey wants me to drive him somewhere

(08:52) _Doesn’t he have a car?_

(08:52) he doesn’t feel like driving

(08:52) he thinks i’m his chauffeur

(08:53) _Didn’t he drive you around when your car broke down?_

(08:53) you know too much

(08:53) _Just trying to be fair._

(08:53) you’re supposed to side with me

(08:54) i’m gonna buy a new laptop

(08:54) _Why?_

(08:54) it’s laggy as fuck

(08:54) annoys the shit out of me

(08:55) _I keep forgetting you’re rich._

(08:55) who said i was rich

(08:55) _You implied it._

(08:55) _Multiple times._

(08:55) did i ever tell you i went to boarding school

(08:56) _See what I mean._

(08:56) if it makes me look better i’m not as much of a rich asshole as declan

(08:56) or gansey for that matter

(08:56) _Really._

(08:57) they’re rich assholes

(08:57) i’m just an asshole and rich

(08:57) _I appreciate your self-awareness._

(09:02) so

(09:02) do you want to skype again tonight

(09:03) _If I’m done with my assignment early, sure._

(09:03) there’s this movie i wanna watch

(09:03) _Okay._

(09:03) great

(09:03) ttyl

_———_

(09:21) give me a movie to watch that doesn’t suck

(09:32) You’re coming to *me* for movie recommendations?

(09:34) yes i’ve hit rock bottom

(09:34) but i can’t think of anything

(09:35) I don’t know.

(09:36) Helen made me watch a movie with her the other day.

(09:36) About a blonde lady going to law school.

(09:36) It was alright.

(09:36) are you talking about legally blonde

(09:37) actually

(09:37) that’s fucking hilarious

(09:37) _Really?_

(09:37) oh yeah

(09:37) perfect

(09:37) thanks for the rec

(09:38) _Uh._

(09:38) _You’re welcome?_

(09:38) _👌🏻👌🏻_


	15. Chapter 15

_ Saturday morning  _

(9:18) _Sorry, I fell asleep._

(9:18) _Did you hang up?_

(9:32) yeah i figured

(9:32) i wasn’t going to watch you sleep that’s creepy

(9:34) _Mhm._

(9:34) _Did you finish the movie?_

(9:34) thought we’d finish it today

(9:34) _Okay._

(9:35) _Blue actually made me watch it before._

(9:35) why didn’t you say anything

(9:35) _Because you seemed so excited to see my reaction._

(9:35) hey it was funny

(9:35) don’t tell me you don’t relate to elle woods

(9:35) _Well, I didn’t go to law school because my ex-boyfriend broke up with me._

(9:35) _But sure._

(9:36) don’t you live in boston

(9:36) did you try to get into harvard

(9:36) _..............._

(9:36) _Well._

(9:36) what

(9:36) oh my god

(9:36) do you go to fucking harvard

(9:36) _Maybe._

(9:36) what the fuck

(9:36) why didn’t you say anything when i told you matthew’s girlfriend goes to harvard

(9:37) _That was a while ago._

(9:37) you sly asshole

(9:37) that’s why you got pissy when i made fun of harvard students

(9:37) _I didn’t get pissy._

(9:37) i can’t believe this

(9:37) no actually that makes a lot of sense

(9:37) _You think so?_

(9:38) anyway you really are elle woods

(9:38) _I’ll take it as a compliment._

(9:38) what are you doing today

(9:38) _Nothing._

(9:38) _Why?_

(9:38) can we finish the movie now

(9:39) _In a bit._

(9:39) _I haven’t had breakfast yet._

(9:39) okay

(9:39) i’m gonna run to the apple store

(9:39) _You’re going to buy a laptop?_

(9:40) no

(9:40) left side of my headphones isn’t working

(9:40) it’s annoying

(9:41) _Well that’s not a problem for me._

(9:41) why

(9:41) _I’m deaf in one ear._

(9:41) oh

(9:41) i didn’t know that

(9:42) _I gotta shower._

(9:42) okay

(9:42) i’ll text you when i’m back from the store

———

(10:26) _I just got a text from Claire._

(10:41) what did she say

(10:42) _Asked if I wanted to go out for lunch._

(10:42) what did you say

(10:42) _Said I wasn’t free today._

(10:42) you said you weren’t doing anything

(10:42) _I said I would watch a movie with you._

(10:43) oh

(10:43) turning down plans to spend time with me i’m touched

(10:43) _I think I should’ve been more clear when I told her I wanted us to be friends._

(10:43) maybe she just wanted to hang out

(10:43) _Maybe._

(10:44) is she not pretty enough for you

(10:44) _She’s very pretty._

(10:44) _And I’m not that shallow._

(10:44) _I’m just not feeling it._

(10:45) i deleted the dating app

(10:45) _Did you?_

(10:45) yeah

(10:45) if i’m gonna meet someone i know damn well it won’t be through a dating app

(10:45) everyone was boring as shit

(10:45) _Mhm._

(10:46) _Me and Blue had a pact that we would marry each other if we were still single by 30._

(10:46) oh god

(10:46) are you actually gonna go through with it

(10:46) _God no._

(10:46) _I think we would kill each other within a week._

(10:46) i was gonna joke about me marrying gansey but i don’t even wanna think about it

(10:47) _Did you get your headphones?_

(10:47) yeah

(10:47) did you eat breakfast

(10:47) _Yes._

(10:47) ready to watch the movie

(10:47) _Sure._

———

(12:07) i can’t believe i had to listen to a lecture about all the things legally blonde got wrong about law school

(12:07) _It wasn’t a lecture._

(12:07) you feel very strongly about this

(12:07) i’m gonna order in some food

(12:07) _Is Gansey not home today?_

(12:07) no he’s off to dc to see his family

(12:07) _Oh._

(12:08) what should i order

(12:08) _I don’t know._

(12:08) _You could cook._

(12:08) orrrrr i could order in food

(12:08) _I’m having leftover pizza._

(12:08) did you make it

(12:08) _You know I can’t cook._

(12:09) hey you made lasagna

(12:09) lasagna is harder than pizza

(12:09) _I made barely edible lasagna._

(12:09) _Blue brought enough pizza for ten people last time she came over._

(12:09) _I think she does it on purpose so I have something easy to heat up when I forget to eat._

(12:09) well she’s right

(12:10) i’m gonna order pizza

(12:11) _We can watch something else if you want._

(12:11) sure but you pick

(12:11) i’m out of ideas

(12:11) _Okay._

(12:11) 👍🏻

———

(12:10) ****how did your movie date go****

(12:11) _It wasn’t a date._

(12:11) ****just answer the question!****

(12:12) _It was nice._

(12:12) _I fell asleep halfway through so we finished it today._

(12:12) ****hmmmmm****

(12:12) _Why are you so invested in this._

(12:13) ****because nothing interesting is happening in my love life****

(12:13) ****i gotta live vicariously through yours****

(12:13) _Oh my God._

(12:13) _There’s nothing going on between us._

(12:13) ****aren’t you getting bored of repeating that****

(12:13) ****who are you trying to convince****

(12:14) _He lives in NYC._

(12:14) ****so?****

(12:14) ****that’s five hours away****

(12:14) _That’s a lot._

(12:14) ****distance can’t stop true love!****

(12:15) _Can’t you go bully Blue instead._

(12:15) ****she’s not talking to me****

(12:15) _Did you fight again?_

(12:15) ****yes****

(12:15) ****she’ll be over it in a few days****

(12:15) _Stop antagonizing our friend._

(12:16) ****you don’t even know what happened****

(12:16) ****been too busy talking to your new boyfriend to pay attention to your friends****

(12:16) _Are you being serious?_

(12:16) ****no****

(12:16) ****it’s nothing just a stupid argument****

(12:16) ****anyway when are you introducing me to your boyfriend****

(12:17) _Never?_

(12:17) ****you didn’t even deny it****

(12:17) _Because it would be like talking to a wall._

(12:17) ****a sexy wall****

(12:18) _Give me a movie to watch._

(12:18) ****with him??****

(12:18) _Yes._

(12:18) ****okay****

(12:18) ****let me think****

(12:20) ****up all night :)****

(12:20) _Why does this feel like a trick._

(12:20) ****it’s not****

(12:20) _Alright._

———

(14:19) _HENRY._

(14:19) _I HATE YOU SO MUCH._

(14:21) ****doing the lord’s work****

(14:21) _I can’t believe you._

(14:21) _He’s going to think I did this on purpose._

(14:21) ****again, doing the lord’s work****

(14:21) _I hate you so much._

(14:21) _This is so embarrassing._

(14:22) ****oh come on****

(14:22) ****it’s a good movie****

(14:22) _IT’S A MOVIE ABOUT TWO PEOPLE FALLING IN LOVE AFTER ONE OF THEM TEXTED THE WRONG NUMBER._

(14:22) ****life imitates art****

(14:22) _I’m blocking you._

(14:22) _Never show your face to me again._

(14:23) ****you’re overreacting****

(14:23) ****just say your friend recced it to you****

(14:23) _You don’t think I already did?_

(14:23) _He probably thinks I’m lying._

(14:23) ****well that’s none of my business****

(14:24) _Fuck you._

(14:24) ****sorry i don’t fuck taken men****

———

(14:24) _So this is awkward._

(14:24) _Henry thinks he’s hilarious._

(14:24) well

(14:24) it was a good movie

(14:24) _I guess._

(14:26) is your friend trying to imply something

(14:26) _Henry is just an asshole._

(14:26) alright

(14:28) [Attached image]

(14:28) chainsaw likes the pizza

(14:28) _Everyone likes pizza._

(14:29) gansey is calling me

(14:29) _Okay._

(14:29) i didn’t pick up

(14:29) _Why not?_

(14:29) he checks on me ten times a day when he’s away

(14:29) thinks i’m 5 years old

(14:30) _You do act like it sometimes._

(14:30) don’t

(14:30) declan already treats me like a child i don’t need gansey on my ass too

(14:31) speaking of declan he already has a new girlfriend

(14:31) _That was fast._

(14:31) he’s lucky he looks good to make up for the fact that he has no personality

(14:32) _Seems to run in the family._

(14:33) are you complimenting me or saying i have no personality

(14:33) _The former._

(14:33) _But I was kidding._

(14:33) no takebacks

(14:33) _Fine._

(14:34) so you do think i look good

(14:35) _I have eyes._

(14:35) _Don’t let it go to your head._

(14:36) i would say the same to you but your head is big enough as it is

(14:36) _You think /I’m/ pretentious?_

(14:36) anyway i’m gonna order ice cream

(14:36) _I'm gonna look at some material._

(14:36) i thought you didn’t have to study today

(14:36) _I don’t have anything better to do._

(14:37) god gansey is calling again

(14:37) i’m gonna pick up

(14:37) _Okay._

(14:37) later

(14:37) don’t nerd out too much

(14:37) _Yeah yeah._

(14:37) _Later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i’m busy don’t expect daily updates  
> also me: posts every day 
> 
> just a chill saturday with your friend slash future boyfriend if one of you wasn’t too stubborn to make the first move
> 
> the movie is made up because i couldn’t think of any with that trope and i don’t trust google dot com
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

_ Sunday afternoon _

(15:21) Declan tried to call me.

(15:21) What did you do now?

(15:22) literally nothing

(15:22) he’s probably just mad i wasn’t replying to him because my phone was dead

(15:23) Charge your phone.

(15:23) it is charged now genius

(15:23) Answer your brother.

(15:23) fine

(15:23) when are you heading back

(15:24) Tomorrow.

(15:24) mmmk

(15:24) Are you home? 

(15:24) yes

(15:24) What are you doing?

(15:24) nothing

(15:24) you gotta stop sounding like the fbi man

(15:25) Sorry.

(15:25) how’s the fam

(15:25) Good.

(15:25) Mom asked me why I didn’t bring you along.

(15:25) You should come with me next time.

(15:25) sure

(15:26) I have to go.

(15:26) I’m picking up Helen from the airport.

(15:26) okay

(15:26) Talk to Declan.

(15:26) oh fine

———

(18:32) hey what’s up

(19:03) _Hi._

(19:03) you been busy

(19:03) _I was out all day._

(19:03) _Why, did you miss me?_

(19:05) absolutely not

(19:05) _Right._

(19:06) where did you go

(19:06) _Went to the mall with Blue._

(19:06) _Then Henry called me and I told him to join us without telling him I was with Blue._

(19:06) _They had a fight in the food court and now I think they’re okay._

(19:06) wow

(19:06) why did they have a fight

(19:06) _They had a stupid argument a few days ago and weren’t talking to each other._

(19:07) i thought it was henry’s job to play mediator

(19:07) _It usually is._

(19:07) _But having to walk on eggshells around them was getting annoying._

(19:07) gansey plays mediator between me and declan all the time

(19:07) except he’s not very good at it

(19:07) _I’m sure he’s trying._

(19:09) matthew is introducing us to his girlfriend next week

(19:09) _Nice._

(19:09) _How did they meet?_

(19:09) she was in nyc with her friends

(19:09) according to matthew it was love at first sight

(19:09) _That’s cute._

(19:10) matthew is a romantic

(19:10) _And you’re not?_

(19:10) matthew and gansey are worse than me

(19:10) _I’m sure they are._

(19:11) anyway

(19:11) he’s been crying about not being able to see her every day but she has the whole week off

(19:11) _Mhm._

(19:14) would you want that

(19:14) _Want what?_

(19:15) nvm

(19:15) _What did you mean._

(19:16) nothing

(19:16) was just gonna ask if you’d want a long distance relationship

(19:16) but it’s none of my business

(19:17) _I think we’re past that._

(19:18) _And it would depend on the person._

(19:18) you know how to give vague answers don’t you

(19:18) _I’m not being vague._

(19:18) _Just saying it’d have to be worth it._

(19:18) okay

(19:19) _What about you?_

(19:19) same answer

(19:19) _But /I’m/ being vague._

(19:19) 🤷🏻

(19:20) _I had shawarma today._

(19:20) did you like it

(19:20) _Yeah._

(19:20) _I don’t know why I never had it before._

(19:20) expanding your horizons

(19:21) what’s your favorite ice cream flavor

(19:21) _Vanilla._

(19:21) boring

(19:21) _You can’t go wrong with vanilla._

(19:21) cookies n cream is where it’s at

(19:22) _I never had it._

(19:22) are you for real

(19:22) if we ever meet i’m taking you to the ice cream parlor

(19:22) _Sure._

(19:23) got something in the oven gtg

(19:23) _You’re finally cooking._

(19:23) baking

(19:23) it’s blueberry shortcake

(19:23) i’ll send you a pic

(19:23) _Enjoy._

(19:23) oh i will

———

_ Monday morning _

(09:11) i’m not feeling today

(09:17) _What happened?_

(09:17) everyone is annoying the shit out of me

(09:17) _Sorry to hear that._

(09:17) too early for sarcasm

(09:18) _Do you have class?_

(09:18) yeah

(09:18) my classmates are included in the everyone who is annoying the shit out of me

(09:18) 8am class and i didn’t even have coffee yet

(09:18) _You should get some coffee._

(09:18) i was late

(09:19) _You don’t strike me as someone who cares about punctuality._

(09:19) i don’t

(09:19) but this one prof gets pissy if you’re late and i need the credits

(09:19) _I don’t have class until two._

(09:19) why the fuck aren’t you asleep

(09:20) _I can’t sleep past nine._

(09:20) god

(09:20) we are very different people

(09:20) _I’ve gathered that already._

(09:20) i don’t need your judgement

(09:20) prof is glaring at me gtg

———

(21:29) so today sucked ass

(21:29) but on the bright side declan has given up on trying to convince me to go to business school

(21:32) _How come?_

(21:32) idk i think he’s just fed up with me

(21:33) _Do you want to run your family’s farm?_

(21:33) that’s the plan

(21:33) which i don’t even need a degree for that but declan wasn’t having it

(21:33) the compromise was that i get a degree and then i can go back home

(21:33) but of course what he meant is i get whatever degree he wanted me to have so i could start a real career once he convinced me to join the grownup world 5 years down the line

(21:33) _Ah._

(21:34) do you think i’m being stupid

(21:34) _I think what you want to do with your life is nobody else’s business._

(21:34) way to avoid the question

(21:34) _Is it something I would do? No._

(21:34) _But I’m not you._

(21:34) if only declan could respect my dumb choices

(21:35) _What does Gansey think of it?_

(21:35) he supports it but only because he’s worried the alternative is i end up dead in a ditch

(21:35) _Well._

(21:37) would you ever move into a farm

(21:37) hypothetically

(21:37) _I don’t know._

(21:37) _I suppose it would be nice but I don’t think it’s for me._

(21:37) forgot you’re scared of cows

(21:37) _I’m not scared._

(21:37) _I just think they’re creepy._

(21:37) now read that sentence again

(21:37) _Whatever._

(21:39) guess you can never visit me

(21:39) _Guess you’ll have to visit me yourself._

(21:39) sorry i’m allergic to ivies

(21:39) _I don’t live on campus._

(21:39) i know that

(21:40) so how was your day

(21:40) _It was okay._

(21:40) gansey’s back from dc

(21:40) _Were you feeling lonely?_

(21:40) you kept me company

(21:41) _Glad to be of service._

(21:41) you weren’t in the mood the other day so let me show you this again

(21:41) [Attached image]

(21:41) _Did you tell them you were shopping for a kid?_

(21:41) they didn’t ask

(21:41) _I would have loved to be there when you told them it was for your raven._

(21:41) you don’t think chainsaw deserves to wear cute hats?

(21:42) _It certainly looks good on her._

(21:42) ikr

(21:42) _I have homework._

(21:42) okay?

(21:42) _You’re quite distracting._

(21:43) well sorry

(21:43) can’t help being so interesting

(21:43) _You really can’t._

(21:43) again i really can’t tell if it’s sarcasm or not

(21:44) _I’m going to do my homework._

(21:44) oh come on

(21:44) _It was sarcasm._

(21:45) _But you really are distracting._

(21:45) sorry not sorry

(21:45) _I’ll probably go straight to bed._

(21:45) _Goodnight._

(21:45) gn

(21:48) btw you’re pretty distracting yourself

———

(21:49) _[Attached image]_

(21:49) _Is this flirting._

(21:50) **why are you asking ME**

(21:50) **you sent those texts**

(21:50) _Just answer the question._

(21:50) **you are both flirting like your life depends on it**

(21:50) _Thanks._

(21:50) **are you really just gonna leave it at that**

(21:52) **parrish**

(21:55) **i can’t stand you**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking the flirting up a notch 👀


	17. Chapter 17

_ Tuesday morning _

(14:29) [Attached image]

(14:31) _Did you make that?_

(14:31) yes

(14:31) _Wow._

(14:31) you flatter me

(14:31) _It looks good._

(14:31) it is

(14:32) _I assume you’re not in class._

(14:32) only class today got cancelled

(14:32) woohoo

(14:33) _I have to buy a new bed._

(14:33) what happened

(14:33) _I broke it._

(14:33) uh

(14:33) how did you manage that

(14:33) _I don’t know._

(14:34) must have been some wild sex

(14:34) _Shut up._

(14:34) _I ordered a bed frame online._

(14:34) _I hope it’s not a scam._

(14:34) who needs a bed frame anyway

(14:34) just put that shit on the floor

(14:34) _That’s what I did for now._

(14:35) so anyway what’s up

(14:35) _Not much._

(14:35) _Blue painted my nails._

(14:35) what color

(14:35) _Black._

(14:35) pic

(14:36) _[Attached image]_

(14:36) _Now I have to buy nail polish remover._

(14:37) you have nice hands

(14:37) _Uh_

(14:37) _Thanks._

(14:38) at least she didn’t paint them pink

(14:38) _Blue would take issue with that statement._

(14:38) hey i just mean it would be harder to get away with

(14:38) _You have a giant tattoo on your back._

(14:38) what’s the correlation

(14:39) speaking of matthew wants to get a matching tattoo with his gf

(14:39) _Haven’t they known each other for about two months?_

(14:39) something like that

(14:39) young love and all that

(14:39) _You’re entirely too young to sound that old._

(14:40) says you

(14:40) also you clearly haven’t met gansey yet

(14:40) _I guess not._

(14:40) _I have to go._

(14:40) _Enjoy the food._

(14:40) 👋🏻

———

(19:22) so did you find nail polish remover

(19:29) _Yes._

(19:29) _It was a pain to remove._

(19:29) _Should’ve let her put eyeliner on me instead._

(19:30) i would love to see that

(19:30) _Henry looks good with eyeliner._

(19:30) _I don’t._

(19:31) my neighbor’s dog won’t shut the fuck up

(19:31) _He should get a raven instead._

(19:31) _Like normal people._

(19:31) oh please

(19:31) i’m sure there are weirder pets

(19:31) _Like what?_

(19:32) i don’t know

(19:32) pet giraffe

(19:32) _That’s not a thing._

(19:32) you don’t know that

(19:34) gansey has been looking for his glasses for 5 minutes straight 

(19:34) they’re on top of his head

(19:34) _……….._

(19:34) _You’re the worst friend ever._

(19:34) don’t push it

(19:34) i’m at least top 50

(19:34) _In a top 51._

(19:35) rude

(19:35) he found them

(19:35) this isn’t fun anymore

(19:39) _Today I got startled because someone came up to me on my left side._

(19:39) _That hasn’t happened in a while._

(19:40) that sucks

(19:40) the other day someone came up to me and i almost punched them

(19:40) _Why._

(19:40) i was jumpy and they came out of nowhere

(19:40) i think people should just stop coming up to strangers unless they absolutely have to

(19:40) _You realize the irony of you saying that, right?_

(19:40) it’s not coming up to someone if it’s through text

(19:41) _Right._

(19:41) gansey is bullying me into watching something with him again

(19:41) _Okay._

(19:41) night then 

(19:41) _Goodnight._

(19:41) thx

———

_Wednesday morning_

(10:19) Why did you buy a party hat?

(10:25) where did you find it

(10:27) Kitchen cabinet.

(10:37) oh

(10:27) Again: why did you buy a party hat?

(10:27) inside joke

(10:27) With who? 

(10:28) adam

(10:28) Do I want to ask?

(10:28) it’ll be a month since we started talking in 2 days

(10:28) i thought it’d be funny

(10:28) ......I see.

(10:28) what

(10:28) Nothing.

(10:29) So a month huh.

(10:29) yeah

(10:29) You’ve been counting.

(10:29) i know basic math yes

(10:29) Where does he live again?

(10:29) boston

(10:29) Right.

(10:30) i can see the wheels turning in your head

(10:30) I was just thinking you seem to be very fond of him.

(10:30) i’m not “fond” of anyone

(10:30) that’s a stupid word

(10:30) Would you rather I say you seem to be rather infatuated with him? 

(10:30) no i would not

(10:30) Okay.

(10:30) I won’t say it then.

(10:30) good

(10:31) Boston isn’t that far away.

(10:31) oh my god dick will you drop it

(10:31) Just saying.

———

(12:34) **ugh i hate rich people**

(12:37) _Is there context to this?_

(12:37) **just some jackass at work**

(12:37) **where are you**

(12:37) _On the bus._

(12:37) **mom called**

(12:37) **calla is sick**

(12:37) _What’s wrong with her?_

(12:37) **caught a nasty cold**

(12:37) **she’ll be fine**

(12:38) _Oh._

(12:38) **persephone asked about you**

(12:38) **you should come with me next time i visit**

(12:38) _Mhm._

(12:40) **so**

(12:40) **i told claire you were interested in someone else**

(12:40) _What?_

(12:40) **i had to!**

(12:40) **she had** **her hopes up**

(12:40) **i had to burst her bubble**

(12:40) _Blue._

(12:40) **she told me she asked you out for lunch the other day**

(12:40) **she wanted you to give it another shot**

(12:40) **clearly your mind is elsewhere so i did both of you a service**

(12:41) _Ugh._

(12:41) **it’s not like i lied to her**

(12:41) _Don’t._

(12:41) **okay but just putting it out here for when it happens that i saw it coming a mile away**

(12:41) **but let’s move on**

(12:41) _Anyway._

(12:41) _Are you still at work?_

(12:41) **yeah**

(12:42) **btw henry has a date tonight**

(12:42) _How did that happen?_

(12:42) **someone from his yoga lessons**

(12:42) _That’s hilarious._

(12:42) **my shift ends in 20**

(12:42) **i’ll see you later**

(12:42) _Okay._

(12:42) **can’t wait to quit this fucking job**

———

(17:41) _I’m making honey soy chicken._

(17:43) did i inspire you to start cooking

(17:43) _You don’t make it sound that hard._

(17:43) _And I do need to feed myself._

(17:43) so how’s it turning out

(17:44) _[Attached image]_

(17:44) not sure the sauce is supposed to look like that

(17:44) but good going

(17:44) _I told you I’m not good at this._

(17:44) _Blue always says I need to be with someone who can cook or else we’d both starve to death._

(17:44) i’d cook for you

(17:45) platonically

(17:45) _Do you cook for Gansey?_

(17:45) well no

(17:45) _Hmm._

(17:46) i’m having dinner with matthew and his gf tonight

(17:46) declan will see them later this week

(17:46) matthew probably wanted to spare her from having to deal with both of us at the same time

(17:46) _Smart._

(17:46) he asked me if i met someone on the dating app

(17:46) i’m this close to paying someone to pretend to be my boyfriend for one evening

(17:47) _That only works in movies._

(17:47) oh i’m sure i could find someone on craiglist

(17:47) _What if he’s a serial killer?_

(17:47) you really don’t trust people do you

(17:47) i don’t know why you didn’t block my number after a week

(17:47) _Well, I’m about ninety-eight percent sure you’re not a serial killer._

(17:47) wasn’t it 96% the other day

(17:47) progress

(17:49) _You could always say I’m your boyfriend._

(17:49) what

(17:49) _Just a thought._

(17:49) are you being serious

(17:49) _I’m just trying to help._

(17:49) _I don’t care if your brothers think I’m your boyfriend._

(17:50) declan would be elated

(17:50) he would tell you you’re dating down though

(17:50) _I don’t know about that._

(17:50) well you’re smart on your way to becoming a lawyer and go to fucking harvard

(17:50) i’m studying for a useless degree and want to live on a farm in the middle of nowhere

(17:50) _You need to work on your self-confidence._

(17:51) it’s called self-awareness

(17:52) anyway keep your eyes on the sauce it burns easily

(17:52) _Roger that._

(17:52) and be generous with the 🧄

———

(20:19) [Attached image]

(20:20) _They look cute._

(20:20) i feel like a third wheel

(20:20) _Where are you?_

(20:20) portuguese restaurant

(20:20) _How’s the girlfriend?_

(20:20) she’s nice

(20:20) her name is vanessa

(20:20) do you know a vanessa from harvard

(20:21) _No._

(20:21) _Harvard is huge you know._

(20:21) right

(20:21) so wyd

(20:21) _Cleaning up after almost burning my kitchen down._

(20:21) no way

(20:21) _Just kidding._

(20:21) _I’m in bed._

(20:22) are you a grandpa

(20:22) _I have class early tomorrow._

(20:22) so you’re a grandpa in college

(20:22) _[Attached image]_

(20:23) i’m glad we’re at the point in our relationship where we’re sending each other middle finger pics

(20:24) do you sleep shirtless

(20:24) _Sometimes._

(20:24) ah

(20:24) _What?_

(20:24) nothing

(20:24) aren’t you cold

(20:24) _Not really._

(20:24) hmmm

(20:25) well uh

(20:25) gtg dessert’s here

(20:25) _Okay._

(20:25) ✌🏻✌🏻✌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone in the last chapter asked for thirst trap adam parrish and i felt compelled to deliver
> 
> there was a death in my family yesterday and i have a very important school event tomorrow so anxiety levels are through the roof rn!!! will try to update asap but if i haven’t updated in a few days i have probably imploded under the weight of anxiety and Depression


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter i feel so lucky to have the loveliest readers <3333 as an update my school stuff got delayed! and thanks for the nice words about the passing of my family member.
> 
> i started this fic because i was in a pretty bad place mentally and needed a distraction and i can’t believe how much support it got and how many people say it helps them get through their days and gives them something to look forward to so thanks for that ;-; i really really appreciate it
> 
> also i’m so glad many people are noticing the time stamps because i definitely give them a lot of thought (can you tell i’m a perfectionist™) and i’m happy it’s not all for nothing LOL
> 
> anyway enough rambling hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

_Thursday morning_

(10:03) craziest thing just happened

(10:07) _What?_

(10:07) someone asked me out

(10:08) _Uh._

(10:08) _Who?_

(10:08) this girl in one of my classes i talked to a few times

(10:08) awkward

(10:08) _Did you tell her you were gay?_

(10:08) she took me by surprise

(10:08) i was like sorry but you’re not exactly my type

(10:08) she looked upset so i had to elaborate

(10:09) _Did she take it well?_

(10:09) yeah

(10:09) she’s one of the few people there i actually like

(10:09) it was still top 3 most awkward moments in my life

(10:09) _My condolences._

(10:10) why does this shit only happen to me

(10:10) _At least you handled it well._

(10:10) like a gentleman

(10:10) gansey was surprised i didn’t tell her to fuck off

(10:10) _You’re not that much of a dick._

(10:10) thank you for believing in me

(10:10) what’s up

(10:11) _Guy bringing my bed frame was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago._

(10:11) _I’m gonna be late for class._

(10:11) tell him to leave it there

(10:11) _Did you like Matthew’s girlfriend?_

(10:11) she’s fun

(10:11) they seem disgustingly in love

(10:12) _Are you jealous?_

(10:12) no

(10:12) _Mhm._

(10:14) you ever been in love

(10:14) _I think so._

(10:14) _Love isn’t enough to make a relationship work though._

(10:14) you have some depressing views

(10:14) _Not depressing._

(10:14) _Just realistic._

(10:14) _Doesn’t mean I don’t think love is important._

(10:15) my parents loved each other

(10:15) but in retrospect i don’t know if it was the right kind of love

(10:15) if that’s even a thing

(10:15) anyway this is too deep a conversation to have at 10am

(10:15) i’ve just been in a weird mood

(10:15) _It happens._

(10:16) i’m gonna skip my next class

(10:16) _Where are you going?_

(10:16) idk just driving around

(10:16) and then i think i need a drink

(10:16) _It’s not even noon yet._

(10:16) and what about it

(10:17) _Guy is here._

(10:17) _I gotta go._

(10:17) okay

(10:17) _Don’t text and drive._

(10:17) i never do

———

(17:04) _Tad has a boyfriend._

(17:06) oh good

(17:06) you can finally have some peace

(17:06) _I don’t know why he was into me for so long when his type is obviously rich, annoyingly good-looking and vaguely pompous._

(17:07) well you fit at least one of these criteria

(17:07) _Do I want to take the bait?_

(17:07) no

(17:08) _His boyfriend’s name is Kenneth._

(17:08) oh i would have so much fun with that one

(17:08) _I know you would._

(17:08) careful your list of suitors is dwindling

(17:08) you probably still have a shot with that girl

(17:08) _I doubt I do._

(17:08) why

(17:09) _Blue told her I was into someone else._

(17:10) oh

(17:10) are you

(17:10) _Of course not._

(17:10) ah

(17:10) of course

(17:10) _She said she had her hopes up and wanted to let her down easy._

(17:11) makes sense

(17:11) _Yeah._

(17:12) well this was fun but i gtg

(17:12) don’t feel too bad i’m sure you’re prettier than kenneth

(17:12) _Fuck you._

(17:12) is that a request

(17:12) _.........._

(17:12) sorry the bird stepped on my keyboard

———

_ Friday morning  _

(8:02) happy one month anniversary

(8:02) [Attached image]

(8:05) _Oh my God._

(8:05) did you think i forgot

(8:05) _To buy a party hat, yes._

(8:05) i never back down from a challenge

(8:05) _I think I’m starting to understand that._

(8:06) i fell asleep so fucking early yesterday

(8:06) don’t know what happened

(8:06) _That’s good._

(8:06) yeah but i’m not 60

(8:06) _Young people also need to sleep you know._

(8:06) not at 8pm

(8:07) our toilet is fucking clogged again

(8:07) _Please call a plumber._

(8:07) i’m gonna

(8:07) watching gansey try to fix it was only fun the first time

(8:07) _Don’t you have class?_

(8:07) in the afternoon

(8:08) _So we’ve been talking for a month._

(8:08) yes

(8:08) 30 days ago today i took you for someone else and called you a piece of shit

(8:08) _Charming._

(8:08) that’s me

(8:09) _For what it’s worth, I’m glad you did._

(8:09) you’re glad i called you a piece of shit?

(8:09) _Idiot._

(8:10) i’m glad too

(8:10) the one time my idiocy came in handy

(8:10) _So you’re saying you’re glad you met me._

(8:10) you said it first

(8:11) _Mhm._

(8:11) _I have to go._

(8:11) _Are you going to wear the hat all day?_

(8:11) you’re asking a bit too much of me

(8:11) _Did Gansey see it?_

(8:11) yeah

(8:11) i told him it was a joke

(8:12) _Is our relationship a joke to you?_

(8:12) uh

(8:12) _Just kidding._

(8:12) _I’m gonna be late._

(8:12) later

(8:12) you should buy a hat too btw

———

(17:46) [Attached image]

(17:51) oh my fucking god

(17:51) the candle

(17:52) _I don’t like being one-upped._

(17:52) damn i’m too lazy to make a cake

(17:52) _I didn’t make it._

(17:52) obviously

(17:52) declan indirectly asked me if i watched gay porn

(17:52) _What?_

(17:52) don’t even ask

(17:52) _How did that even come up._

(17:53) i made fun of him for taking his girlfriend to the federal reserve and it quickly escalated from there

(17:53) _Wow._

(17:53) _Well do you?_

(17:53) what

(17:53) _Watch gay porn._

(17:53) why do you wanna know that

(17:53) _I don’t._

(17:54) then why did you ask

(17:54) _I don’t know._

(17:54) _Anyway the cake is good._

(17:54) it’s called a fraisier

(17:54) _Are you showing off your french skills?_

(17:54) i’m actually shit at french

(17:54) i know latin though

(17:54) _Really?_

(17:54) yeah

(17:54) had a phase in high school

(17:55) _Latin is the only high school subject I didn’t top._

(17:55) _I still remember some things though._

(17:55) it’s the only high school subject i was good at

(17:55) _You should teach me._

(17:55) sure

(17:55) i’ll give you cooking and latin lessons when we meet

(17:56) _When?_

(17:56) huh

(17:56) _You said when, not if._

(17:56) i was just saying

(17:57) _I have to go buy some things._

(17:57) okay

(17:57) _You still have until midnight to get a cake._

(17:57) ha

———

(19:55) _I twisted my ankle._

(19:57) oh shit

(19:57) you ok

(19:58) _I think so._

(19:58) did you ice it

(19:58) _Not yet._

(19:58) _I was out._

(19:58) you should ice it asap

(19:06) _I am right now._

(19:06) _Thankfully I have homework to distract myself._

(19:06) you’re the only person thankful for homework

(19:06) _That was sarcastic._

(19:06) well it’s hard to tell

(19:07) _My whole foot feels numb._

(19:07) that’s the point

(19:07) _Gonna do my homework now._

(19:07) alright

———

(22:21) how you feeling

(22:23) _My ankle hurts quite a bit._

(22:23) did you take painkillers

(22:23) _Don’t have any._

(22:23) can’t your friends get some for you

(22:23) _It’s late._

(22:23) _I’ll be fine._

(22:23) damn man

(22:23) i’d bring you painkillers if i didn’t live 5 hours away

(22:23) _I appreciate that._

(22:24) how did you hurt your ankle anyway

(22:24) _I tripped._

(22:24) clumsy

(22:24) _I’m not usually that clumsy._

(22:24) did you ever break a bone

(22:25) _Yes._

(22:25) i broke my leg falling off a tree when i was 12

(22:25) what did you break

(22:25) My wrist.

(22:25) how

(22:27) _My dad._

(22:27) what

(22:27) _My dad broke my wrist._

(22:29) fuck

(22:29) i’m sorry

(22:29) _It’s okay._

(22:29) _Sorry for ruining the mood._

(22:29) you can’t be serious.

(22:29) i’m sorry for being an idiot and always asking the wrong question

(22:30) _You’re not an idiot._

(22:30) _Anyway Henry is still awake and he’s gonna get me painkillers._

(22:30) good

(22:32) hey not to be weird or overstep but you can talk to me about shit

(22:32) i’m bad at feelings but i can shut up and let people talk

(22:32) _Thank you._

(22:32) _And I think you’re selling yourself short._

(22:32) _You’re not bad at feelings._

(22:32) well i’m good at feeling them

(22:32) but expressing them not so much

(22:33) _Feeling things isn’t a bad thing you know._

(22:33) _I used to think it was but it’s not._

(22:33) mmmm

(22:33) _Henry is calling._

(22:33) okay

(22:34) text me later if you can’t sleep


	19. Chapter 19

_ Saturday morning  _

(10:02) **what if you get your phone stolen**

(10:07) _What?_

(10:08) **or you lose it**

(10:08) **or it stops working and you lose all your contacts**

(10:08) _What are you trying to say?_

(10:08) **what i’m trying to say is you should give me ronan’s number for safekeeping**

(10:09) _..............._

(10:09) _No._

(10:09) **oh come on**

(10:09) **i promise i won’t steal your boyfriend**

(10:09) _That’s not what I’m worried about._

(10:09) **you didn’t say he wasn’t your boyfriend!!**

(10:10) _Where is this even coming from?_

(10:10) **just thinking ahead**

(10:10) **wouldn’t want technology to get in the way of true love**

(10:10) _You’re so weird._

(10:10) **angela dropped her phone in a pool last year**

(10:10) **she lost all her contacts**

(10:11) _........I might save his number outside my phone._

(10:11) _But I’m not giving it to you._

(10:11) **fine**

(10:11) **damn so possessive**

(10:11) _:)_

(10:11) 🙄

(10:12) **how’s your ankle btw**

(10:12) _Not that bad._

(10:12) _Thanks for the painkillers._

(10:12) **np**

(10:12) **take care of yourself dude**

(10:12) _Always do._

(10:13) **right.............**

(10:13) _Oh fuck you._

(10:13) **again i am not a homewrecker**

(10:13) _You made the same joke three times in a row._

(10:13) **and it was funny every single one of them**

———

(10:45) happy saturday

(10:45) chainsaw woke me up at 7am

(10:47) _At least you slept._

(10:47) yeah i’ve been sleeping better

(10:47) how’s your ankle

(10:47) _Fine._

(10:47) and the truth?

(10:47) _It still hurts but it’s not bad._

(10:47) _I can move around fine._

(10:48) you probably shouldn’t move around too much

(10:48) _I have nowhere to be today._

(10:48) i have to drop matthew somewhere

(10:48) i can watch something with you after that if you want

(10:48) _Matthew doesn’t drive?_

(10:49) nope

(10:49) vanessa left yesterday

(10:49) he’s been moping all day

(10:49) _I’m sure he’ll be fine._

(10:49) well yeah she’s not dead just 5 hours away

(10:49) long distance sucks

(10:50) _I thought you said you’d be willing to try it._

(10:51) well yeah

(10:51) doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck

(10:52) _Just spilled orange juice all over the counter._

(10:52) rip

(10:52) gtg matthew is calling

(10:52) i’ll be home by 2 if you wanna do something

(10:52) _Sure._

(10:52) don’t walk around too much on your ankle

(10:52) _I don’t have another ankle to walk on._

(10:53) hilarious

(10:53) just sit your nerdy ass down

(10:53) _Why are you thinking about my ass?_

(10:54) you’re a comedian today

(10:54) i’ll text you when i’m back

———

(14:06) yo

(14:06) i’m all yours

(14:07) by which i mean i’m free to watch something

(14:08) _Hm._

(14:08) what

(14:08) _Nothing._

(14:08) _What do you want to watch?_

(14:09) idk

(14:09) ghibli maybe

(14:09) _I’ve seen a couple of them._

(14:09) which ones

(14:09) _Don’t remember._

(14:09) god

(14:09) okay let me pick

(14:10) have you seen howl

(14:10) _I don’t think so._

(14:10) okay let’s watch that

———

(16:31) _That was a good movie._

(16:31) yeah

(16:31) we should watch spirited away next

(16:31) _I’ve seen that one._

(16:31) kiki?

(16:31) _Sounds good._

(16:32) you looked in pain

(16:32) you sure you’re okay

(16:32) _Yeah._

(16:32) _I just didn’t want to take more painkillers but I guess I have to._

(16:33) gansey is trying to cook

(16:33) spoiler alert he’s worse at it than you are

(16:33) _You should teach him._

(16:33) don’t feel like it

(16:33) one day he’s gonna burn the kitchen down

(16:34) _If I managed not to burn mine, I think he’ll be fine._

(16:34) don’t speak too soon

(16:39) _My mom called me again._

(16:39) oh

(16:39) i assume you didn’t pick up

(16:39) _I feel like I should have._

(16:39) hey you don’t have to do shit

(16:39) she’s not entitled to you picking up the phone

(16:40) _She hasn’t tried to contact me in 5 years._

(16:40) _Something probably happened._

(16:40) if it was that important she would’ve texted

(16:40) _You’re probably right._

(16:42) declan is being a shithead again

(16:42) _What happened?_

(16:42) had a fight with his girlfriend and he’s taking it out on me

(16:42) _That’s too bad._

(16:43) he was invited to some function yesterday

(16:43) he wore the most obnoxious suit

(16:43) [Attached image]

(16:43) _He looks good._

(16:43) .........

(16:44) _What?_

(16:44) i look better

(16:44) _Sure._

(16:44) don’t sound so certain

(16:44) _Are you offended because I said your brother looks good?_

(16:44) no

(16:45) don’t get a crush on him he’s as straight as they come

(16:45) _I don’t have a crush on your brother._

(16:45) good

(16:45) i gotta go save our kitchen

(16:45) _Good luck._

(16:45) later

———

_ Sunday morning  _

(11:34) had a dream about you

(11:36) _Uh._

(11:36) _What kind of dream?_

(11:36) idk random shit

(11:36) you were in it

(11:37) _Very specific._

(11:37) sorry for not remembering enough to make a report

(11:37) think you were cutting tomatoes

(11:37) _Huh._

(11:37) maybe i was teaching you how to cook

(11:38) _Good luck with that._

(11:38) _Blue thinks your brother looks like a jerk._

(11:38) what

(11:38) _She’s with me and she saw his picture._

(11:38) why did you scroll up

(11:39) _Just wanted to check something._

(11:39) i sent you that pic so we could make fun of his suit

(11:39) _The suit /is/ pretty ugly._

(11:39) but you think declan is hot

(11:39) _I didn’t say that._

(11:40) well your friend is right 

(11:40) if you get a crush on my brother this friendship is over

(11:40) _Oh my God._

(11:40) _Are you jeaddjbd_

(11:40) what

(11:42) _Ignore that._

(11:42) _I dropped my phone._

(11:42) oooookay

(11:43) _I’ve gotta go._

(11:43) alright

———

(12:26) **so like**

(12:26) **do you think adam doesn’t realize he’s head over heels for that guy or he’s just fucking with us**

(12:27) **the former**

(12:27) **should we place our bets**

(12:27) **i give it 2 months**

(12:28) **make it one**

(12:28) **deal**

(12:28) 🤝

———

(16:51) i’m craving chicken nuggets

(16:51) _Order some._

(16:51) can’t be bothered

(16:52) you still with your friend?

(16:52) _She just left._

(16:52) are you going to class tomorrow

(16:52) _I’m not bedridden._

(16:53) sundays are so boring

(16:53) i should start going to mass again

(16:53) _You’re religious?_

(16:53) you could say that

(16:53) we used to go to mass every sunday

(16:53) _Wow._

(16:53) i’m full of surprises

(16:54) _You could study._

(16:54) or i could not

(16:54) _Well I’m going to._

(16:54) don’t you get tired of it

(16:54) _I don't exactly have a choice._

(16:55) guess not

(16:55) _Try not to die of boredom._

(16:55) i can’t promise anything

———

(20:51) matthew wants me to drive him to boston for vanessa’s birthday

(20:58) _Oh._

(20:58) _When is it?_

(20:58) next week

(20:58) thursday

(20:58) _Mhm._

(20:58) matthew has an exam on friday so he can’t stay

(20:58) they literally just saw each other but matthew was about to disown me if i said no

(20:59) _That’s nice of you._

(20:59) whatever it’s not like i have anything better to do

(20:59) just hope she’s free because he wants it to be a surprise

(21:04) so

(21:04) i’ll be in boston

(21:04) _Yes._

(21:04) _What will you be doing?_

(21:04) idk just hanging around

(21:04) i’m driving him back so i have time to kill

(21:07) _We could meet up._

(21:07) we could

(21:07) _Unless you don’t want to._

(21:07) of course i want to

(20:07) i was just waiting for you to say it

(21:07) _Why?_

(21:08) in case you didn’t want to

(21:08) _Why wouldn’t I want to?_

(21:08) idk

(21:08) _I have class until five._

(21:08) that’s fine

(21:08) we’ll probably drive back around 9

(21:09) _Cool._

(21:09) cool

(21:09) _I’ll tell you where to find me._

(21:09) okay

(21:09) _Great._

(21:09) 👍🏻

———

(21:11) _I’m gonna meet Ronan._

(21:13) **what**

(21:13) **when**

(21:13) **where**

(21:13) _He’s driving his brother to Boston to see his girlfriend on her birthday._

(21:13) **omg**

(21:13) _This Thursday._

(21:13) **i did not expect this development so soon**

(21:13) **are you sure it’s not just an excuse to see you**

(21:13) _Yes._

(21:14) **yooooo**

(21:14) **are you nervous**

(21:14) _……..._

(21:14) _A bit._

(21:14) **bet**

(21:14) **don’t fuck this up**

(21:14) **no pressure**

(21:14) _Why thanks Henry._

(21:15) **jk**

(21:15) **it’ll be fine**

(21:15) **if you tell blue she’ll want to chaperone you**

(21:15) _Why do you think I told you first?_

(21:15) **definitely tell her before thursday tho because she’ll lose her shit if you don’t**

(21:15) _I know._

(21:16) **soooo are you still in denial**

(21:16) _About what?_

(21:16) **you know what**

(21:16) _I don’t._

(21:16) **you’re too smart to play dumb**

(21:18) _Fine._

(21:18) _Maybe I like him a little bit._

(21:18) _But it’s bound to fail so it doesn’t even matter._

(21:18) **why is it bound to fail**

(21:18) _We’re 5 hours apart._

(21:18) **do you know how many people are in long distance relationships**

(21:19) _I don’t even know if he likes me._

(21:19) **i don’t think you need to worry about that**

(21:19) _I’m not worried about anything._

(21:19) _It’s fine._

(21:19) _Maybe I won’t feel the same way after I meet him._

(21:19) **or maybe you will and it will feel 100x more real**

(21:20) _………_

(21:20) _Anyway I’m going to sleep._

(21:20) **you’re deflecting but i will let it slide**

(21:20) **goodnight**

(21:20) _Don’t tell Blue._

(21:20) _I’ll tell her tomorrow._

(21:20) **i wouldn’t dream of it**


	20. Chapter 20

_ Monday morning  _

(11:24) **did adam tell you he was meeting the wrong number guy!!!**

(11:28) **i have been made aware**

(11:28) **isn’t this all moving a little too fast**

(11:28) **they’re not getting married**

(11:28) **well not to my knowledge**

(11:29) **can you be serious for one second**

(11:29) **it’s not a big deal**

(11:29) **they’re just gonna see each other for a few hours**

(11:29) **i guess........**

(11:29) **did you offer to go with him**

(11:29) **no??**

(11:30) **told him you’d probably want to chaperone him**

(11:30) **oh please**

(11:30) **i can take a hint**

(11:30) **if adam ends up murdered you can’t say i didn’t warn you**

(11:31) **i think you will be too busy mourning your best friend to say i told you so**

(11:31) **but for the record i do not think this guy is a serial killer**

(11:31) **he better not be**

(11:31) **i gotta go**

(11:31) **can you pick me up later i need a ride**

(11:31) **sure**

———

(12:36) So.

(12:36) You’re driving Matthew to Boston.

(12:38) were you fucking eavesdropping

(12:38) I live in the room right next to yours.

(12:38) The walls are thin.

(12:38) right

(12:39) Are you going to meet Adam? 

(12:39) mhmm

(12:39) Is that a yes?

(12:39) yeah

(12:39) That’s........ nice.

(12:39) oh just say what you want to say

(12:40) I don’t have anything to say.

(12:40) I just think it’s nice that you’re meeting in person.

(12:40) yeah well

(12:40) it’s not like i have anything better to do in boston

(12:40) Are you nervous?

(12:41) no

(12:41) Ronan.

(12:41) okay fine

(12:41) yes i’m nervous as all fuck

(12:41) are you happy now

(12:41) You shouldn’t be.

(12:41) I’m sure it’ll go fine.

(12:42) easy for you to say

(12:42) What do you mean?

(12:42) people always like you

(12:42) everyone thinks i’m an asshole irl

(12:42) Well, just don’t be an asshole then.

(12:42) i don’t do it on purpose

(12:43) I think you’ve been talking to him for long enough that he knows you’re not a bad person.

(12:43) maybe i shouldn’t have told him about matthew

(12:43) Do you not want to see him? 

(12:43) i do

(12:43) but i don’t want to disappoint or be disappointed

(12:43) what if we don’t get along

(12:43) There’s no reason you won’t get along in real life if you get along through Skype.

(12:43) i guess

(12:44) Why are you so nervous?

(12:44) i don’t know

(12:44) I think you do.

(12:44) enlighten me

(12:44) You like him.

(12:44) obviously

(12:44) i wouldn’t talk to him if i didn’t

(12:44) You know what I meant.

(12:45) whatever

(12:45) this is dumb

(12:45) Anyway.

(12:45) You can always change your mind and tell him you’re not driving Matthew to Boston anymore.

(12:45) nah

(12:45) too late to back out

(12:46) are you in class

(12:46) Just finished.

(12:46) Are you? 

(12:46) no

(12:46) wanna have lunch at charlie’s

(12:46) Sure.

———

(13:29) are we going to your place

(13:31) _Hm?_

(13:31) on thursday

(13:31) _I don’t know._

(13:31) _We can go wherever you want._

(13:31) let’s grab a coffee

(13:31) _Sure._

(13:32) we can go to your place after that if you want

(13:32) _That sounded more suggestive than you probably meant it._

(13:32) oh fuck off

(13:32) i just didn’t want you to think i was trying to get out of going to your place

(13:32) _I wasn’t thinking that._

(13:33) _Did you tell Gansey?_

(13:33) yeah

(13:33) did you tell your friends

(13:33) _Yes._

(13:33) _Surprisingly enough Blue wasn’t weird about it._

(13:33) hey i’m going to YOUR place

(13:33) if anyone should be worried about getting kidnapped it should be me

(13:34) _No one is getting kidnapped._

(13:34) at least not one of us

(13:34) vanessa might kidnap matthew

(13:34) _Does she not know he’s coming?_

(13:34) no

(13:34) he wants it to be a surprise

(13:34) i hope we don’t end up driving there for nothing

(13:35) _It won’t be for nothing if you get to see me._

(13:36) you have a point

(13:36) _What are you doing?_

(13:36) had lunch with gansey at the best taco place in nyc

(13:36) i have class in 30

(13:36) _A fight broke out between a teacher and a student this morning._

(13:37) like a physical fight

(13:37) _No._

(13:37) _But it was pretty violent._

(13:37) i used to get into fights with teachers in high school

(13:37) _That’s obnoxious._

(13:37) i was 17

(13:38) _Some people clearly didn’t outgrow it._

(13:38) i asked gansey if he remembered me picking fights with teachers in high school

(13:38) he said i fought too many people to keep track

(13:38) _You know, I don’t think we would’ve gotten along in high school._

(13:39) rude

(13:39) actually you would’ve hated me because i topped latin

(13:39) _That’s petty._

(13:39) exactly

(13:40) _I’m going to ignore that._

(13:40) _Prof is here._

(13:40) _I have to go._

(13:40) see ya

———

(17:53) i jinxed myself by talking about fighting people

(17:57) _What happened?_

(17:58) this guy was being an absolute prick to the cashier at the store

(17:58) pissed me off

(17:58) _Please tell me you didn’t punch him._

(17:58) i didn’t but it was close

(17:58) he would’ve deserved it

(17:58) _I can’t argue with that._

(17:58) _But I'd rather you not get punched._

(17:59) oh i could take him

(17:59) the cashier looked terrified tho so i just dragged him out of there and told him to fuck off

(17:59) _That’s quite nice of you._

(17:59) _I wish customers stood up for me more often when I worked in retail._

(17:59) how many jobs did you have

(18:00) _I worked as a mechanic, in a factory, and in retail._

(18:00) _I was a waiter for a few weeks but I had to quit._

(18:00) that’s cool

(18:00) _Is it?_

(18:00) well not cool that you had to work

(18:00) did i put my foot in my mouth

(18:01) _No._

(18:01) _I assume you never had a job?_

(18:01) nope

(18:01) altho some would say i’m a professional pain in the ass

(18:02) _You’re definitely good at it enough to make it your career._

(18:02) shut up

(18:02) _I have to run._

(18:02) bye

———

(19:18) i got chicken nuggets

(19:26) _Good._

(19:26) had dinner yet

(19:26) _No._

(19:26) _I was in the library._

(19:27) you really spend all your free time there

(19:27) _Not all of it._

(19:27) most of it

(19:28) _I have a lot of work._

(19:28) i’m sure you do

(19:28) what’re you gonna have

(19:28) _I don’t know._

(19:28) _Probably grilled cheese sandwich._

(19:28) you really need someone to cook for you

(19:29) _Are you volunteering?_

(19:30) i would

(19:31) you could get delivery

(19:31) _It’s cheaper to throw something together._

(19:31) right

(19:37) _Oh God._

(19:37) _There’s a cat on my doorstep._

(19:37) what

(19:37) _I heard scratching and opened the door._

(19:37) is it a stray cat

(19:37) _I don’t know._

(19:37) _It doesn’t have a collar._

(19:37) _There’s no one around._

(19:38) let it inside

(19:38) _I don’t know how to take care of a cat._

(19:38) could be hungry

(19:38) give it something to eat

(19:39) _[Attached image]_

(19:39) doesn’t look like a stray

(19:39) _Do I give it milk?_

(19:39) no

(19:39) milk isn’t actually good for cats

(19:39) do you have tuna or chicken

(19:39) _No._

(19:39) beef?

(19:42) _I gave it some water._

(19:42) _It’s exploring my living room._

(19:42) _[Attached image]_

(19:42) aw

(19:42) _What am I supposed to do now._

(19:42) someone might have lost their cat

(19:42) does any of your neighbors have a cat

(19:43) _I don’t know._

(19:43) _I don’t think so._

(19:43) well guess you’re stuck with it until further notice

(19:43) _Fuck._

(19:43) it’s a cat not a dragon

(19:46) _I gave it some raw steak._

(19:46) _It doesn’t seem hungry._

(19:46) hmm

(19:47) _[Attached image]_

(19:47) _It’s…… cuddly._

(19:47) it adopted you

(19:47) _You can’t be serious._

(19:47) 🐱♥️

(19:49) _I opened the door._

(19:49) _It won’t leave._

(19:49) guess it’s your cat now

(19:49) _………._

(19:49) just keep an eye out in case someone comes looking for it

———

(20:08) _It was my neighbor’s cat._

(20:09) didn’t you know they had a cat

(20:09) _I don’t stalk my neighbors._

(20:09) _I think I like cats._

(20:09) you should get a pet

(20:09) _Maybe someday._

(20:10) would you get a cat 

(20:10) _I’m not sure._

(20:10) _I think dogs are too high maintenance._

(20:10) they are

(20:11) gotta help gansey with something

(20:11) later if you’re still awake

(20:11) _Okay._

(20:11) _Later._

(20:12) don’t forget to eat 

(20:12) _Yeah yeah._

(20:12) _🥪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for everyone who asked if i’m gonna actually write out their meeting the answer is yes but it might take longer than usual because ya know. Writing
> 
> hope you still enjoy the fic <3


	21. Chapter 21

_ Tuesday morning  _

(11:21) _Hi._

(11:26) hi

(11:27) _Can I ask you something?_

(11:27) sure

(11:27) what’s with the intro

(11:28) _I was just saying hi._

(11:28) what’s up

(11:28) _Does Gansey go to NYU?_

(11:28) uh

(11:28) yeah

(11:28) why??

(11:29) _Oh God._

(11:29) _I think he and Henry know each other._

(11:29) no fucking way

(11:29) _Henry went to NYU for undergrad._

(11:29) _I mentioned Gansey to him and he said he knew that name._

(11:29) fuck that’s crazy

(11:29) i also go to nyu

(11:30) what’s his last name

(11:30) _Henry Cheng._

(11:30) i don’t know him

(11:30) i’ll ask gansey

(11:30) why did you mention gansey to him

(11:30) _We were just talking._

(11:30) about me

(11:31) _Among other things._

(11:31) gansey says he remembers him from some of his classes

(11:31) fuck

(11:31) _That is quite the coincidence._

(11:31) maybe we would’ve met through them

(11:31) _Maybe._

(11:31) crazy how the world works

(11:33) i think i drank expired milk

(11:33) _Uh._

(11:33) _Are you okay?_

(11:33) yes

(11:33) _You need to be more careful._

(11:33) are YOU lecturing me about taking better care of myself

(11:34) _I don’t like your tone._

(11:34) they hated jesus because he told them the truth

(11:34) _Henry said he might have a picture of him with Gansey at some party._

(11:34) i can’t believe our friends took pics together before us

(11:35) _Are we going to take pictures?_

(11:35) sure

(11:35) _I’m not very photogenic._

(11:35) now why would you lie like that

(11:35) _Are you complimenting me?_

(11:36) i’m calling out your lies

(11:36) _Thanks I guess._

(11:36) gtg gansey is tearing the kitchen apart

(11:36) _What is he doing?_

(11:37) god only knows what gansey is ever trying to do

(11:37) i gotta go save our kitchen

(11:37) _Bye._

(11:37) send me the pic if henry finds it

———

(14:03) what do you usually dress up as for halloween

(14:09) _Myself._

(14:09) boring

(14:10) _Blue usually comes up with the costumes when I do._

(14:10) _I was a vampire two years ago._

(14:10) i would’ve loved to see that

(14:10) _There are pictures._

(14:10) send them to me

(14:11) _No._

(14:11) i’m cancelling thursday

(14:11) _Oh fine._

(14:11) _Let me find them._

(14:15) _[Attached image]_

(14:15) _[Attached image]_

(14:15) amazing

(14:15) _That’s it?_

(14:15) what

(14:15) _Thought you’d get a kick out of it._

(14:16) it’s more sexy vampire than tacky dracula

(14:16) _Are you calling me sexy?_

(14:16) sure

(14:16) _Mhmm._

(14:18) anyway

(14:18) how’s your day going

(14:18) _Good._

(14:18) _Surprisingly so._

(14:18) did tad break up with his boyfriend

(14:18) _..........._

(14:19) jk

(14:19) _I got an offer for a job._

(14:19) oooh nice

(14:19) _I would start with them right after graduation._

(14:19) did you accept it

(14:20) _They said I can think about it for a bit but I probably will._

(14:20) _Unless I get a better offer._

(14:20) look at you go

(14:20) _:)_

(14:20) _Do you have class today?_

(14:21) unfortunately

(14:21) _Well I have to go to mine._

(14:21) i don’t suppose you text during class

(14:21) _Not this one._

(14:21) nerd

(14:21) later then

(14:22) _Later._

———

(17:52) _I talked to my mom._

(17:55) oh

(17:55) what did she say

(17:56) _Not much._

(17:56) _My dad got into some trouble._

(17:56) _They need money._

(17:56) what are you gonna do

(17:56) _I don’t know._

(17:56) _I said I’ll call her back._

(17:57) you don’t owe them shit

(17:57) _I know._

(17:57) you ok

(17:57) _Yeah._

(17:57) _I don’t know what I was expecting._

(17:58) man people are so shitty

(17:58) some people just shouldn’t have kids

(17:58) _Well they didn’t mean to._

(17:58) sorry i just

(17:58) this kind of stuff pisses me off

(17:59) _Mhm._

(17:59) do you wanna watch something

(17:59) _Maybe later._

(18:01) did the cat visit you again

(17:01) _No._

(18:01) _Neighbor said I could visit sometime._

(17:01) _She said the cat doesn’t like a lot of people._

(18:01) what’s its name

(18:01) _Opal._

(18:01) _The owner is an old lady._

(18:02) look at you making friends with old cat ladies

(18:02) did henry find the pic of him with gansey

(18:02) _Not yet._

(18:02) _I don’t think he still has it._

(18:02) bummer

(18:03) _I can’t believe our friends knew each other._

(18:03) fate

(18:03) and my brother’s girlfriend goes to your school

(18:53) _Are you saying we were fated to meet?_

(18:54) no that’s cheesy

(18:54) _That’s exactly what you were implying._

(18:55) here’s some halloween pics i found

(18:55) [Attached image]

(18:55) [Attached image]

(18:55) [Attached image]

(18:55) [Attached image]

(18:56) _Oh God._

(18:56) _You went all out for the second one._

(18:56) 🎃

(18:57) _What’s the third one?_

(18:57) the guy from the shining

(18:57) _Did you actually go out or just dress up and stay home?_

(18:57) i don’t have to answer that

(18:58) _What are you gonna do this year?_

(18:58) haven’t thought about it yet

(19:01) _I’m hungry._

(19:01) you should eat

(19:01) _There’s nothing to eat._

(19:02) what do you have at home

(19:02) i can help you whip up something

(19:02) _I don’t feel like cooking._

(19:02) lazy

(19:02) it’ll be quick

(19:03) _I don’t even know what I have._

(19:03) _Let me look._

(19:05) _I have rice, eggs, canned tuna, cheese, beans, tomatoes and milk._

(19:05) okay

(19:05) there’s a few things you can do with that

(19:05) _Like what?_

(19:06) can i call you

(19:06) it’ll be easier

(19:06) _Sure._

(19:07) give me a second

(19:10) okay

(19:10) [Incoming call]

———

(19:58) _That was actually good._

(19:58) why do you sound surprised

(19:58) _Because I’m shit at cooking._

(19:58) my magic

(19:58) _Thanks._

(19:58) don’t mention it

(19:59) _I hate doing the dishes._

(19:59) i don’t mind it

(19:59) we can be roommates when me and gansey get sick of each other

(20:00) _How long have you been roommates?_

(20:00) since high school

(20:00) _Oh wow._

(20:00) _You don’t seem to be getting sick of each other._

(20:00) you’d be surprised

(20:01) _Shit._

(20:01) _I just broke a plate._

(20:01) i thought you weren’t clumsy

(20:01) _Except in the kitchen._

(20:04) so

(20:04) thursday

(20:04) _Thursday._

(20:04) you should tell me where to go

(20:05) _I’ll give you the address of the café._

(20:05) _Or you can wait for me at school._

(20:05) is it far from the school

(20:05) _Not really._

(20:05) mkay

(20:06) _Are we going to my place?_

(20:06) we can do whatever you want

(20:06) will you have homework

(20:06) _It can wait._

(20:06) damn putting off school work for me

(20:06) i’m flattered

(20:07) _Yeah yeah._

(20:07) should i bring chainsaw along

(20:07) _Is that a serious question?_

(20:07) sure

(20:07) _No._

(20:07) omg

(20:07) so cold

(20:07) don’t you want to meet my bird

(20:08) _You can’t bring your bird all the way to Boston._

(20:08) yes i can

(20:08) but fine

(20:08) wouldn’t want her to disturb our quality time

(20:08) _Yes that’s exactly why I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring your bird._

(20:09) i have something for you

(20:09) _What?_

(20:09) surprise

(20:09) _Should I be scared?_

(20:09) no

(20:09) have some faith

(20:10) _.......Fine._

(20:10) _Do you still want to watch something?_

(20:10) sure

(20:10) _Let me get my laptop._

(20:10) ok

(20:10) ghibli again 

(20:16) _Sure._

(20:16) let’s go 


	22. Chapter 22

_ Wednesday morning  _

(8:13) _[Attached image]_

(8:13) _The cat is back._

(8:15) wow

(8:15) looks like you’ve made a friend

(8:16) _Found her on my doorstep on my way out._

(8:16) _Her owner said she keeps sneaking out whenever she opens the door._

(8:16) maybe it’s a cry for her

(8:16) _The owner seems nice._

(8:17) are you going to class

(8:17) _Yes._

(8:17) i just woke up

(8:17) _Do you never have early morning classes?_

(8:17) i skip most of them

(8:17) _......I see._

(8:18) i need my beauty sleep

(8:18) jk

(8:18) most of my classes are in the afternoon

(8:18) _I actually prefer morning classes._

(8:18) _I can focus better._

(8:18) we have already established you’re a fucking weirdo

(8:19) _Thanks._

(8:19) you’re welcome

(8:19) you haven’t sent me the address of the cafe

(8:19) _I’ll send it to you soon._

(8:19) _I have to run._

(8:20) aight

(8:20) take an umbrella with you it might rain

(8:20) _How do you know that?_

(8:20) it’s cold as balls here so i checked the weather in boston to see if it was the same

(8:20) _......Uh._

(8:21) i thought you were in a rush

(8:21) _l am._

(8:21) bye then

(8:21) _Bye._

(8:21) 👋🏻

———

(12:34) _So._

(12:34) _You might have been right._

(12:36) that could apply to a billion different things

(12:36) be more specific

(12:37) _Shut up._

(12:37) _[Attached image]_

(12:37) told you to take an umbrella

(12:37) _I’m stuck on campus._

(12:37) don’t catch pneumonia

(12:37) _You can’t catch pneumonia from getting wet._

(12:38) i didn’t ask for a science lesson

(12:38) _You don’t like being wrong do you?_

(12:38) and you like being right a little too much

(12:39) _Oh man._

(12:39) _Tad offered me a ride._

(12:39) don’t

(12:39) _I said yes._

(12:39) oh god

(12:39) what am i supposed to do if you get kidnapped

(12:40) _It’s worth the risk._

(12:40) _I don’t wanna be stuck here for hours._

(12:40) well it was nice knowing you

(12:40) i’ll say a few words at your funeral

(12:41) _Very funny._

(12:41) you’re not actually worried are you

(12:41) _Of course not._

(12:41) _Tad isn’t dangerous._

(12:41) _Told him I had a headache so he wouldn’t try to make conversation._

(12:41) is it working

(12:42) _No._

(12:42) you have all my sympathy

(12:42) _He just asked who I was texting._

(12:42) what did you say

(12:42) _A friend._

(12:42) _What else was I supposed to say?_

(12:42) a nuisance

(12:43) _You’re not that bad._

(12:43) _Most of the time._

(12:43) i’m touched

(12:45) _[Link]_

(12:45) _Here's the address of the café._

(12:45) nice

(12:45) _When will you be here?_

(12:45) by 2

(12:46) _I can’t meet you until five._

(12:46) i know

(12:46) i’ll just chill til then

(12:46) walk around harvard to see what all the fuss is about

(12:47) _Mhm._

(12:47) _Tad just asked if I had plans tomorrow._

(12:47) _His boyfriend is throwing a party._

(12:47) we could go to tad’s boyfriend’s party

(12:47) _Absolutely not._

(12:47) i was kidding

(12:47) _I told him I was seeing a friend._

(12:48) _Oh boy._

(12:48) what

(12:48) _Just had to convince Tad you weren’t my boyfriend._

(12:48) uh

(12:48) _Why does everyone keep assuming that?_

(12:48) who’s everyone

(12:49) _Anyway._

(12:49) _I’m never riding in a car with Tad again._

(12:49) wise decision

(12:49) hate to leave you alone with tad but i gtg

(12:49) phone’s about to die

(12:49) _Okay._

(12:50) text me when you’re home so i know you’re not dead in a ditch

(12:50) don’t wanna drive to boston for nothing

(12:50) _You’re not driving here for me._

(12:50) stop ruining my jokes

(12:50) _Yeah yeah._

(12:50) _Bye._

(12:50) later

———

(13:31) _I’m home._

(13:31) _If I didn’t have a headache before I certainly do know._

(13:32) shouldn’t have accepted a ride from a guy who’s weirdly obsessed with you

(13:32) _Well he has a boyfriend now._

(13:32) _Think he just wants to be friends._

(13:33) you should’ve told him i was your boyfriend when he asked

(13:33) _Why?_

(13:33) would’ve scared him off

(13:33) i have a threatening aura

(13:34) _Do you now._

(13:34) are you making fun of me

(13:34) _I would never._

(13:34) 🖕🏻

(13:35) _Blue was here when I got home._

(13:35) _Scared the shit out of me._

(13:35) does she have a key

(13:35) _Yeah._

(13:35) _She didn’t break in._

(13:35) hey you never know

(13:36) _She’s nagging me about my fridge being empty._

(13:36) _Sometimes I feel like we’re married._

(13:36) can’t believe i wasn’t invited to the wedding

(13:36) _If me and Blue ever get married it’ll be for tax benefits._

(13:36) that’s as good a reason as any to marry

(13:37) _I know you don’t mean that._

(13:37) why

(13:37) _You said you were a romantic._

(13:37) _You probably think people should only marry for love._

(13:37) well just because i would only marry for love doesn’t mean i don’t understand other reasons people do it

(13:38) _Mhmmm._

(13:38) _I suppose marrying for love would be ideal._

(13:38) don’t worry i’m sure you’ll find your prince charming

(13:38) or princess charming

(13:39) _Blue is complaining about me texting while she’s here._

(13:39) _I gotta go._

(13:39) **👍🏻**

———

(17:28) **so**

(17:28) **are you ready to meet the love of your life**

(17:46) **don’t leave me on read parrish**

(17:46) _I didn't have anything nice to say._

(17:46) **oh henry i’m so nervous what if he’s not as hot in person**

(17:46) _I don’t talk like that._

(17:47) **Henry I am so nervous what if he’s not as hot in person.**

(17:47) _Shut up._

(17:47) **buy my silence**

(17:47) _The cost would be worth it._

(17:47) **you are so rude**

(17:47) **but i forgive you because you’re nervous about meeting your crush in person**

(17:48) _Please stop calling him that._

(17:48) **am i wrong**

(17:48) _…….Not completely._

(17:48) _But not the point._

(17:48) **that is exactly the point**

(17:49) _You make me sound like a teenager._

(17:49) **you are a teenager at heart**

(17:49) **an angsty stubborn teenager**

(17:49) _I’m not angsty._

(17:49) **you’re not denying the stubborn part**

(17:50) **anyway you better take pictures**

(17:50) _He said he wanted to._

(17:50) _Did you find the picture of you with his friend?_

(17:50) **unfortunately no**

(17:50) **i remember him though**

(17:50) **he was a handsome man**

(17:51) _Please don’t tell me you had a crush on Ronan’s friend._

(17:51) **i didn’t**

(17:51) **i just appreciate pretty people**

(17:51) **why do you think I’m friends with you**

(17:51) _To raise my blood pressure._

(17:52) **that’s just an unintended side effect**

(17:52) **i gotta go**

(17:52) **i have a booty call**

(17:52) _Have fun._

(17:52) **one of us has to**

———

(19:37) i burned my brownies

(19:37) _Too bad._

(19:37) you don’t understand

(19:37) this is tragic

(19:37) i don’t BURN my brownies

(19:38) _Sorry to hear that._

(19:38) i can’t believe this

(19:38) _Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?_

(19:38) no

(19:38) i’m a failure

(19:38) i’m never going to get over this

(19:39) _…….Right._

(19:39) i’m only half joking

(19:39) anyway

(19:39) i actually wanted to bring you some tomorrow so i guess that’s not happening

(19:40) _Oh._

(19:40) _That’s a nice thought._

(19:40) the universe doesn’t want me to be nice

(19:40) _It’s okay._

(19:40) think i could make brownies at your place

(19:40) _Sure._

(19:40) _But we’ll have to go grocery shopping._

(19:41) i’ll do it

(19:41) _I don’t have the thing._

(19:41) what thing

(19:41) _Baking pan._

(19:41) i’ll bring mine

(19:42) _Okay then._

(19:42) cool

(19:42) _I have homework._

(19:42) k

(19:43) _Call me tomorrow so I can tell you how to get to the café from campus._

(19:43) so there’s this thing called a gps

(19:43) _Don’t be an ass._

(19:43) _I just don’t want you to get lost._

(19:43) won’t you be in class anyway

(19:43) _I can take a few minutes._

(19:44) i’ll call you if i can’t find it

(19:44) _Okay._

(19:44) go do your homework nerd

(19:44) _Yeah._

(19:44) later

(19:44) _Later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you want to impress a man with your baking but the universe gets in your way 👀 
> 
> thank you so much for all the nice comments and sorry for the delay! i’m not sure when the next chapter will be out but please be patient with me <3


	23. Chapter 23

Ronan isn’t sure what possessed him to tell Adam that he was driving his brother to Boston.

Ronan should have known that it wasn’t a good idea. He should have known that his hasty decisions never lead to a good outcome, and that he’d probably come to regret it. He should have kept his mouth shut and at least waited a few days or until he was already in Boston to make up his mind. _Hey dude, so you’re not gonna believe this but I’m in Boston right now, wanna meet up._ There was no reason to immediately tell Adam that he was going to be there. No reason at all.

But Ronan had literally nothing to do in Boston, and it seemed so stupid not to mention to Adam that he was going to be in his city, on his _campus_ , and he thought they’d known each other long enough that it wouldn’t be creepy or awkward to ask Adam to meet him (or hint at it and wait for Adam to bring it up first). More than that, Ronan had felt so _excited_ and ready at the thought of seeing Adam in person—which Ronan clearly hadn’t thought through enough, because now that he’s parked a few blocks from Harvard University and trying to decide the best way to kill time, Ronan doesn’t feel _ready_ in any sense of the word, and he feels so nervous he could almost throw up.

_Oh Lord._

Ronan hates to prove Gansey right, but maybe his feelings for his friend-slash-weird grey area wrong number crush _are_ a tiny bit more real than he’d initially thought. Or than he’d hoped they were.

Which is so fucking _stupid_ Ronan wants to slam his head on the wheel and give himself an excuse to go to the ER instead of the café he’s supposed to meet Adam at.

It’s been a little over a month since Ronan had texted Adam for the first time. He doesn’t think they’d gone a day without talking to each other since, and Ronan likes it _so much_ —likes sending Adam stupid shit spontaneously and not worrying about how it would be received, likes having someone to talk to whenever he feels like it, likes it when he knows he’s made Adam laugh through his reaction alone even if Adam wouldn’t admit it outright. Likes the thrill he feels whenever his phone lights up with a new message from Adam. Likes the way Adam makes him feel in general.

It hasn’t even been _that_ long since they started talking, but Adam already feels like a fixture in his life, and talking to him feels more natural and easy than talking to anyone who isn’t Gansey or Matthew has ever been, and Ronan isn’t going to ruin it by getting his feelings involved. He _isn’t._

Everything would be fine as long as Adam wasn’t actually the personification of Ronan’s dream man in person. Maybe he’d be underwhelming. Maybe they wouldn’t even click that well in real life. Ronan isn’t sure which possibility terrifies him more—that they wouldn’t hit it off, or that Ronan would leave Boston with full-blown feelings for someone who lives five hours away and most likely isn’t interested in him at all.

One thing is certain, Ronan is thoroughly _fucked_ either way.

☽☽☽

Ronan ends up driving around the city for an hour with no destination in mind.

He stops at a small grocery store along the way. The girl at the checkout barely glances at him when he comes through the door. He’s too distracted to really pay attention to what he’s putting in the cart, but he forces himself to read the labels and even checks the eggs for cracks. The brownies he makes for Adam better be _good_.

When he looks at his phone once he’s back in his car—which he’s been pointedly avoiding since he dropped Matthew off at Harvard—it’s an hour before he’s supposed to meet Adam.

Before he can think about it too hard, he opens his contacts and presses down on Adam’s name.

“Hello?” Adam answers after four rings. The first thing Ronan notices, like the other couple of times he’s had Adam on the phone, is the way his accent curls around his words.

“Hey.”

There’s a small pause before Adam speaks up. “Did you find the café?”

“That’s why I'm calling,” Ronan lies. Truth is Ronan could probably find it on his own, but he felt the urgent need to call Adam all of a sudden. Maybe, stupidly, to make sure Adam still wants to see him.

“Where are you?” Adam asks. His voice is a bit muffled, like he’s trying not to be too loud. Ronan glances at the sign outside his windshield and says the name out loud.

“Okay,” Adam says, dragging out the vowels. “Can you drive back to campus? The café is five minutes from there.”

Ronan arrives at the café fifteen minutes later.

He orders a black coffee just to give himself something to do, and makes a straight line for a table at the back of the shop. He wonders if maybe he’s hoping Adam won’t be able to find him, gets annoyed at himself, and switches to a table more easily seen from the front door.

Now Ronan just has to wait.

Ronan isn’t good at waiting.

He gets a text from Gansey before he can work himself into an anxious wreck and clutches his phone like a lifeline.

**_Are you with Adam?_ **

_not yet,_ Ronan texts back. He throws a quick look out the front door, like maybe Gansey manifested Adam by asking about him.

_waiting for him at the cafe_

He snaps a quick picture and sends it to Gansey.

Ronan almost hopes Gansey will keep the conversation going because he certainly needs the distraction, but of course Gansey chooses this exact moment to be peculiarly uncommunicative.

**_Alright._ **

Ronan glares at his phone and throws it on the table with more force than someone who cares about not having a cracked screen would use.

The waiter looks amused from where he was apparently watching Ronan, then immediately averts his gaze when Ronan meets his eyes. Ronan just scowls at the ceiling.

He almost jumps when his phone rings a few minutes later.

_“Ronan?”_

“Jesus, Gansey.”

_“What’s wrong?”_

“Nothing,” Ronan grits out. “I thought it was Adam.”

_“He’s still not there?”_

“No.”

_“He’s probably on his way.”_

“Mhm.”

_“You’re okay?”_

“Why would I not be.”

_“I don’t know. Figured you’d be stressed.”_

“I’m fucking peachy, Dick.”

_“See, you always do that when you get defensive.”_

“Do what?”

_“Call me Dick.”_

“That’s your name,” Ronan says spitefully. He hears a sigh on the other side of the line.

_“Is Matthew with Vanessa?”_

“Probably.”

_“You don’t know?”_

“I dropped him off two hours ago.”

_“I’m at Charlie’s.”_

“Okay.”

_“Are you going to go to Adam’s place?”_

“You already asked me that this morning—”

“Hi.”

Ronan automatically turns around.

He almost forgets to breathe when his brain processes what he’s looking at.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Adam—this is his first time seeing him in the flesh, but ridiculously enough, Ronan thinks he would recognize him _anywhere_ —is standing in front of him, tall and tan and lean and very _real._ Ronan can’t look away from him.

“I’ll call you back,” Ronan sputters out. He doesn’t wait to make sure Gansey’s heard him before he hangs up.

He takes a deep breath.

Adam is smiling at him tentatively, running a hand through his dusty hair, and Ronan still can’t stop fucking staring.

Ronan’s seen Adam in pictures and on video chat before, of course, but he doesn’t think anything could have prepared him for how lovely and charming and _pretty_ Adam is in person.

“This is weird,” Adam says, and Ronan’s stomach drops before he realizes Adam is still smiling at him, and he’s just trying to break the ice, and Ronan is a fucking idiot who is still looking at him without saying anything.

“Yeah,” he manages to get out. Adam’s smile falters a bit, and Ronan snaps himself out of it. He is _not_ going to screw this up so early into the game. “Hey. Sorry. Uh. I didn’t see you come in.”

“You were on the phone,” Adam drawls out. His voice hits Ronan about a billion times harder in person. “Gansey?”

“Yeah,” Ronan says, and rolls his eyes a bit. Adam laughs, low and breathy, and some of the tension leaves Ronan’s shoulders. If he can hear that sound already, he can’t be doing anything too wrong. “You should sit.”

“I’m gonna order,” Adam says, and heads towards the counter.

Ronan makes a futile attempt to steady his breathing and calm his nerves while Adam is gone.

“So.” Adam is sitting across from him, hands wrapped around his cup. Ronan takes a sip of his cold coffee and almost winces. “How was the drive?”

 _Do_ not _stare at his hands._

“Fine,” Ronan says. He racks his brain for something to elaborate on. “Matthew played Taylor Swift the whole way.”

Adam snorts. It shouldn’t be as endearing as it is. “Could be worse.”

“Worse than Taylor Swift?” Ronan asks, distracted. Adam’s fingers are mindlessly drumming away on the table.

_Mission failed._

“She’s not that bad. My friend likes her.”

“Is that an indirect way of saying _you_ like Taylor Swift?”

Adam gives him a crooked smile. His eyes crinkle slightly around the edges.

“I think liking Taylor Swift wouldn’t be the most embarrassing thing we know about each other.”

Ronan doesn’t quite want to venture into that awkward territory yet. “Touché.”

“Have you been waiting long?”

“No,” Ronan lies. “Couldn’t find the café.”

“Ah.”

“Gansey called as soon as I got here. Think maybe he’s worried about me getting kidnapped or something.”

“My friend thinks this is a date.”

Ronan almost chokes on his drink.

Adam’s lips twitch at the corner. Ronan wonders if he’s being made fun of before he notices the self-conscious edge to Adam’s smile.

“Sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“No,” Ronan blurts out. He doesn’t know how to finish that sentence, but he clears his throat and presses on anyway. “Henry or Blue?”

“Henry.”

“Hmm.”

“You hungry?” Adam asks. It’s a painfully obvious attempt to change the subject, but Ronan happily goes along with it.

“Not really,” Ronan says. He hasn’t eaten anything all day, but he doesn’t feel like walking over to the counter, and it has nothing to do with not wanting to waste precious seconds with Adam. That would be pathetic.

“They have good pastries.”

“We’ll be making brownies.”

Adam glances over at the shopping bag on Ronan’s right. “Did you buy groceries?”

“Yeah. I said I would.”

“You’re committed to the cause,” Adam quips.

 _Committed to impressing you with my cooking,_ Ronan thinks but absolutely, definitely, certainly doesn’t say.

“When are you driving back?”

“Whenever Matthew can extract himself from Vanessa. They’re joined at the hip,” Ronan says, and tries to make it sound exasperated instead of relieved because the more time Matthew spends with his girlfriend, the more time it gives Ronan with Adam.

“It was nice of you to drive him here.”

“I’m a good big brother.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“I’m definitely a better big brother than Declan.”

Adam hums, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Should we get going?”

“Sure.”

They make their way out into the street. Adam makes a vague comment about Ronan’s parking skills, which Ronan would take as a personal insult from anyone else, but Ronan is too busy having an existential crisis over having Adam in his passenger seat to care.

“Lead the way.”

“Can we make a stop?” Adam asks. “We should get dinner.”

They stop by a small diner on their way to Adam’s place. Ronan waits for Adam in the car. He shoots Matthew a quick text asking if everything is alright, and opens two texts from Gansey. The first one is a simple question mark followed by **_Have fun :)_.** Ronan isn’t sure if Gansey meant it to sound suggestive or if Ronan’s head is just in the gutter.

Most likely the latter.

It’s a twenty minute drive to Adam’s place. Ronan turns on the car stereo and Taylor Swift starts blasting through the speakers. Ronan makes a show of grimacing and reaching to shut it off at the exact same time Adam goes to turn it down. Ronan’s entire body goes still as their hands brush.

“I know this song,” Adam says after a beat. Ronan can’t bring himself to look at him, but he makes a noise that sounds more noncommittal than strangled, so he counts it as a win.

Ronan almost makes a joke when he feels like he can speak again, but Adam starts humming along to the song, and Ronan is too stunned to interrupt him.

“You know,” Adam starts. Ronan finally meets his gaze, and Adam bites his lip before looking away. “I wasn’t sure if you were serious about meeting up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. Thought maybe you’d change your mind. Decide you didn’t feel like seeing me after all.”

 _That could never happen,_ Ronan thinks. Then he remembers having second thoughts earlier that day, but he doubts it was for the same reasons Adam was thinking of. “You were worried I wouldn’t want to see you? Aw.”

“Shut up,” Adam says without heat. They drive in silence for a while before Adam speaks again. “I’m glad you came, though.”

He says it in a light tone like it’s not supposed to mean anything, and well, if Ronan’s heart skips a beat, Ronan is more than happy to ignore it.

“I’m glad I came, too. The coffee was worth it.”

“Asshole,” Adam chuckles, rubbing a hand across his face. Ronan wonders if he’s embarrassed or just sleepy. “I think you’ll find Craig’s burgers are worth it too.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Best burgers in town.”

“I might consider coming back for them if they’re that good.”

“And for the coffee,” Adam adds after a beat.

“Best thing about Boston so far,” Ronan agrees.

“I’m sure it is.”

Ronan catches Adam’s eye for a second too long before looking back at the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 coming soon! i wasn’t sure if i should post the whole thing at once which could take a while or split it into more regular short chapters but i didn’t want to leave you guys hanging so
> 
> i hope this didn’t disappoint, i know how much everyone was looking forward to this, please let me know what you think <3 there’s a lot more to be excited about :D
> 
> the song adam was humming along to is cornelia street aka tswift’s best song bc i say so :)


	24. Chapter 24

It feels weirdly surreal being in Adam’s apartment.

Adam leads them straight past the small living room and into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Ronan puts the groceries on the counter, careful not to jostle the eggs too much.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Adam says. There’s a touch of irony in his voice. Ronan takes the glass Adam is offering him and takes a sip.

Adam excuses himself for a minute, and Ronan looks around for something to do. He’s distinctly aware of his surroundings, of being in _Adam’s kitchen_. The same kitchen Adam was in when Ronan had walked him through a recipe a few days ago. He can picture Adam moving around the place, can almost see him getting busy while on the phone with Ronan.

And now Ronan is going to bake for him.

He tries to block out the thoughts of how _domestic_ this all feels just as Adam walks back into the kitchen.

“Your fridge is empty,” Ronan says, just to fill the silence. Adam doesn’t reply, and Ronan wonders if he’s overstepped some kind of boundary, but when he looks back at him, Adam is just leaning against the counter and staring at Ronan with an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s weird having you in my kitchen,” Adam offers, like he can see the question in Ronan’s eyes. Ronan isn’t sure what to answer, so he clears his throat and pushes a pack of peanut butter cups towards Adam.

Adam blinks at it and huffs out a laugh.

“You know I don’t like these.”

“So you weren’t lying about that.”

“Did you pay for all this?” Adam asks suddenly, only now noticing the amount of groceries stacked on his counter. Ronan’s put the eggs and butter in the fridge, so it’s just the rest of the ingredients and a few snacks Ronan grabbed while he was there.

“I didn’t steal it.”

“No, I mean—That’s a lot of groceries.”

“I wasn’t sure what you already had at home.”

“I have sugar,” Adam says, a bit offended. Ronan arches a brow at him. “I did run out of everything else.”

“I brought the vanilla extract with me. You can keep it.”

“I doubt I’ll ever get the chance to use it,” Adam counters.

He’s changed out of his clothes and into grey sweatpants and a white shirt that’s a bit frayed at the collar. He looks—soft and cozy. His hair is messier, probably from pulling the shirt over his head, and Ronan is itching to reach out and fix it. Instead, Ronan collapses into the kitchen stool and pops a peanut butter cup into his mouth.

“Gross,” Adam says airily. He crosses his arms over his chest, still leaning against the counter, and Ronan pointedly bites into another piece.

“Congratulations on being the only person in the world who thinks that.”

“I just don’t like peanut butter.”

“Guess you’ll never have the honor of trying my peanut butter cookies.”

“A shame,” Adam says wryly. His phone beeps loudly in his pocket, and he pulls it out and frowns at it.

“So,” Ronan starts. His throat is a bit dry, and he takes another sip of water to wash it away. “How was your day.”

Adam looks up from his phone for a brief moment before frowning down at it again. “It was fine. I had a special lecture from a federal judge this afternoon. That’s why I couldn’t meet you earlier. Sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s cool,” Ronan says. “The weather is nice.”

Adam looks at him flatly. “Are you trying to make small talk?”

“No,” Ronan lies. “I was just making an observation.”

“Okay,” Adam says. “Because I think we’re past talking about the _weather_.”

“What else do you want to talk about?” Ronan asks. It comes off slightly defensive. Adam puts his phone away and turns his full focus on Ronan.

“I don’t want to talk,” Adam mutters. Ronan’s heart does something funny, and Adam’s lips quirk into a grin. “I want you to make brownies for me. That’s the whole reason I wanted you here.”

“Wow.” Ronan pretends to clutch at his chest. “You wound me. I don’t want to make you brownies anymore.”

“And miss an opportunity to show off your baking skills?”

“I don’t need to show them off.”

“If you don’t, I might assume you’re not actually confident they’re gonna turn out good.”

“You know what,” Ronan says, purposely rising to the bait. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

“You should take off your jacket,” Adam says casually. “It gets pretty hot in here when the oven is on.”

Ronan shrugs off his jacket and sets to work.

“Pass me the cocoa powder,” Ronan commands over his shoulder. Adam sits on the kitchen stool, watching him with laser focus. He’s fiddling with the hem of his shirt where it’s riding up a little, and Ronan has to make a conscious effort to tear his gaze away. “You should preheat the oven.”

Adam makes no move to get up from his stool. “You didn’t say I'd have to help.”

Ronan gives him a blank stare. Adam doesn’t budge, so Ronan rolls his eyes and stops whisking for a minute to reach for the oven.

“Did you sleep?” Adam asks out of the blue.

Ronan hopes he’s not asking because he thinks Ronan looks like shit. “Yeah.” Only for three hours because he was too nervous to fall asleep, but Adam doesn’t need to know that.

“I had a weird dream,” Adam says. His forehead creases into a frown. “I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“You can take a nap until I’m done,” Ronan offers reluctantly. He doesn’t actually want Adam to go anywhere, but he won’t take a few moments of sleep away from Adam if he needs it.

“No,” Adam says. “I want to watch you.” He pauses, and Ronan swallows thickly. “You said you’d teach me how to cook.”

“I think it’ll take more than a few hours to teach you how to cook.”

“I’m a fast learner.”

“I’ll teach you next time,” Ronan says, and hopes it doesn’t sound as pathetically hopeful as he feels. “You just said you didn’t want to help.”

Adam hums noncommittally and rests his chin on his hand. He tilts his head, and Ronan feels his composure crumble a little when his hair falls over his eyes. “I heard part of your conversation with Gansey on the phone.”

Ronan is too surprised by the abrupt change of topic to think of a smarter answer. “Did you.”

Adam nods. “He said he thought you’d be nervous.”

Ronan lifts a brow at him. “Eavesdropping is rude.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping,” Adam says easily. “Were you nervous?”

“I’m never nervous.”

“Right,” Adam says. Ronan expects him to push, but he immediately drops it. “Tad said I could bring my boyfriend to the party.”

Ronan almost chokes on his own spit. “Did you _want_ to go to Tad’s party?”

“No,” Adam says. “But Tad clearly wants to meet my boyfriend.”

“Too bad you don’t have one,” Ronan says. He almost winces, because if he’s going for smooth and flirty he’s doing a pretty poor job. Adam’s face is perfectly neutral when Ronan glances at him. “No boyfriend to take to the party.”

“No,” Adam says. His phone beeps again, but he ignores it this time. “Henry thinks I should do something about that.”

“Ask him to hook you up,” Ronan suggests without thinking. He almost cringes when he realizes what he just said. _Talk about self-sabotage._ “Or you could confess to Tad. Maybe he’ll leave his boyfriend for you.”

“Asshole,” Adam says. There’s a few beats of silence before he speaks again. “I doubt he would. He seems to actually like him.”

“Jealous?” Ronan asks, quirking a suggestive eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Adam says dully, looking directly at him. “I want to date Tad so badly.”

“Knew it,” Ronan says without missing a beat. “Do you think I’d get along with Tad?”

“No,” Adam says, then pretends to think about it. “Well, maybe. You do have a lot in common.”

“Like what?”

“You both think I like you,” Adam says, holding up a finger.

“Asshole.”

“And you’re both rich and obsessed with cars,” Adam adds with a twitch of his lips.

“Except he’s obnoxious about it.”

“More things you have in common.”

Impulsively, Ronan dips his finger into the bowl, walks up to Adam, and swipes a batter coated finger across Adam’s forehead.

“What the hell,” Adam yells, slapping his hand away. Ronan smirks at him, entirely unrepentant.

It takes Ronan a little while to figure out how to make his baking pan fit into Adam’s oven. When he’s done, Adam gets up and helps him clean up. The kitchen is small, and Ronan nearly crashes into him a couple of times. He doesn’t stop to think about the fact that Adam smells like lavender and faint cologne.

“Twenty five minutes,” Ronan says when Adam peers into the oven. “Twenty if you like them on the fudgy side.”

“Isn’t it easier to use a brownie mix?”

“Easier doesn’t mean better.”

“You’re such an elitist,” Adam says. He sweeps his gaze over the kitchen and puts his hands in his pockets. “Wanna watch a movie?”

They end up on Adam’s couch with Adam’s laptop open in front of them. Ronan expects Adam to ask what they should watch, but Adam just types in a title and leans back against the couch.

“You said you wanted to watch this,” Adam explains. They’re sitting close enough together that Ronan can feel the heat of Adam’s leg against his own. Ronan shifts awkwardly until there’s enough space between them that Ronan won’t be tempted to do something stupid like rest his hand on Adam’s thigh or put his arm around his shoulder.

Adam’s attention is fixed on the screen from the moment the credits roll in. Ronan tries to pay attention to the screen, but he finds it hard to focus on anything other than how _close_ they are despite what little distance Ronan put between them and the nervous energy buzzing under his skin every time Adam’s arm brushes against his.

Adam follows Ronan into the kitchen when Ronan goes to take the brownies out of the oven.

“This,” Adam starts, blinking at him incredulously, “is _really_ good.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Ronan says. He tries not to sound too flattered. “I should’ve taken them out sooner.”

“Why?”

“They’re a bit drier than usual.”

“Are you trying to be modest?” Adam asks. He pops another piece into his mouth. There’s a stray crumb at the corner of his mouth.

Adam gives him a quizzical look, and Ronan realizes with a jolt that he’s been staring.

“You have—” Ronan trails off, fighting back a blush. He gestures vaguely to his own mouth, then to Adam’s. Something like amusement crosses Adam’s face before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You should wait for them to cool down,” Ronan says quickly. Adam makes a noise of assent, and the tension immediately dissipates. Ronan almost sighs in relief.

Adam glances at his phone and makes a face. Ronan almost asks, but his phone vibrates in his pocket before he can say anything.

**_yo bro_**

**_do u mind driving back a bit later_ **

**_i want to take van to the movies_ **

Ronan keeps his expression carefully blank as he texts back.

_thought you had an exam tomorrow_

**_im not a baby!!_ **

**_ive taken exams on no sleep before_ **

**_and u dont sleep anyway_ **

**_please?_ **

As though Ronan needs convincing to spend as much time in Boston as he can get away with.

He still makes a point to ask, _how much later is later_

**_as soon as the movie ends_ **

**_like 11?_ **

**_ill call u before_ **

Ronan waits a few seconds before sending back, _fine._

**_thank you!!!!!!_ **

**_r u with ur friend?_ **

_yes_

**_have funnnn_ **

Ronan steals a glance at Adam. He’s still looking at his phone, face scrunched up in concentration. Ronan shoots Gansey a quick text before clearing his throat.

“Matthew wants to head back at 11,” Ronan says, keeping his voice level.

“Cool,” Adam says. He looks at his screen one last time before putting his phone down. “I thought he had an exam tomorrow?”

Ronan shrugs. “Not my problem.”

“What about you?” Adam asks.

“What about me?”

“Will you be okay driving back that late?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ronan says. He squints at Adam and tries to sound more wry than worried. “Can’t get rid of me fast enough?”

Adam rolls his eyes at him. “I would tell you to stay the night if Matthew didn’t have to go back.”

“I’m sure your couch is very comfortable,” Ronan says. Adam rolls his eyes again. Ronan internally curses Matthew’s teacher.

“I need a shower,” Adam says after a beat. He rubs at his forehead and scowls at Ronan. “My face is sticky.”

“Just wash your face.”

“You got some in my hair.”

“Sorry,” Ronan says, not sounding sorry at all.

“Do you mind if I take a shower? I’ll be five minutes.”

“Sure,” Ronan says awkwardly. “Take your time.”

Ronan flops onto the couch while Adam is in the bathroom. He considers playing the movie, decides it would be rude to watch it without Adam even if he offers to go back, then pulls out his phone. It vibrates with a text from Gansey right as he turns on the screen.

**_Are you going to be okay driving back so late?_ **

**_You should at least get some coffee._ **

_this is hardly the first time i’ve driven in the middle of the night dick_

**_Make sure Matthew stays awake and stop driving if you’re sleepy._ **

**_What are you doing now?_ **

_texting you_

**_I mean with Adam._ **

_he’s showering_

**_You should join him._ **

_??????_

**_I’m kidding._ **

**_You always say I’m not funny._ **

_please keep being unfunny_

**_What is he like?_ **

_not that different from what i thought_

**_Which means?_ **

Ronan’s fingers hover over the screen. 

_funny_

_smart_

_kind of a dick_

**_Handsome._ **

_sure_

**_I take it you get along quite well in person._ **

_i think so_

**_I’m happy for you._ **

_stop making it sound like i’m getting hitched_

**_I’m just happy you’re not disappointed._ **

**_Are you going to see each other again?_ **

_we haven’t talked about it_

**_Of course._ **

_i can see the cogs turning in your head from here_

**_I guess I was just expecting something to happen._ **

_like what_

The reply takes a little longer to come in. 

**_I don’t know._ **

**_Don’t mind me._ **

_that’s gonna be easy_

**_Dick._ **

_that’s you_

**_If you have something to say to him you should just tell him._ **

**_Or show him._ **

_you’re speaking in code_

**_Sure._ **

**_I have to call my mom._ **

**_Be careful driving back._ **

Ronan throws his phone on the couch and resolutely doesn’t think about what Gansey told him. He doesn’t think about the fact that out of everything he was worried about before meeting Adam _leaving Boston with full-blown feelings for someone who lives five hours away_ seems to be the most likely option, and he doesn’t think about the way his throat closes up when he thinks about the fact that he has no idea when he’ll see Adam again. Instead he just sits on the couch and waits for Adam to come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves! i’m sorry i accidentally lied about the next chapter coming soon, i know i promised regular updates but let’s just say my attention has been elsewhere 
> 
> thank you for reading, as usual please let me know what you think!! will try to get the next chapter out asap ❤️


	25. Chapter 25

They watch the rest of the movie in silence.

They heat up their dinner after the movie ends and sit around the coffee table. The burger is as good as Adam said, but Ronan barely tastes it. When Ronan looks up, Adam is eyeing him contemplatively over his plate.

“What’s up?”

“What?”

“You’re quiet,” Adam remarks.

“I’m shy.”

Adam snorts.

“I’m trying to process the movie,” Ronan tries again.

Adam lifts a brow at him. “There wasn’t much to process.”

“Are you calling Kiki stupid?”

Adam rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his Coke. His hair is slightly damp, making it fall flat against his forehead. Ronan looks down at his food and ignores the fluttering in his stomach every time he looks at Adam for too long.

“Henry found the picture of him and Gansey,” Adam says suddenly. He wipes his hands on a napkin and grabs his phone, turning it towards Ronan.

“Huh,” Ronan says, peering at Adam’s screen. “Small world.”

“Gansey looks good.”

Ronan pretends to wave dismissively. “Not as good-looking as me.”

Adam gives him a considering stare. Ronan squirms a little under the intensity of his gaze. “No,” he says. He drops Ronan’s gaze before Ronan can even think of what to say to that.

“We get that a lot,” Ronan says, sounding a bit strangled. Adam shakes his head and chuckles lightly, and the moment is broken.

“I still can’t believe they knew each other.”

“Gansey has a way of being friends with everyone.”

“He doesn’t have very high standards,” Adam deadpans. He manages to hold Ronan’s blank stare for three seconds before breaking into a smile.

“I’m not sure what that says about you, considering you have two mutual friends with him.”

Adam hums noncommittally, stretching his arms over his head. Ronan’s eyes linger on the exposed patch of skin on his stomach.

“Gansey asked me if we were going to see each other again,” Ronan blurts out, like he can’t hold it in anymore. Adam’s eyes widen a bit, his gaze fixed on Ronan.

“Do you want to?” Adam asks. _I never want to leave,_ Ronan thinks, stupidly. He thanks God he has enough self-control to engage his brain-to-mouth filter.

“Sure,” Ronan says. He tries to make it sound casual, but he doesn’t quite hit the mark. “If you want to, I mean.”

Adam licks his lips, expression hesitant, and Ronan almost expects to hear something that will break his heart, but Adam just says, “Of course I want to see you again, idiot.”

“You didn’t have to call me an idiot,” Ronan says, just for something to say. The relief in his voice is embarrassingly palpable.

“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Adam says after a beat. His voice is weirdly quiet, and Ronan holds his breath in anticipation without even knowing why. “I think—”

The sound of Adam’s ringtone fills the room, making Ronan jump. Adam looks vaguely put out, but he picks up his phone and gets up from the couch. Ronan tries to contain his sharp disappointment.

“Give me a minute,” Adam says, gesturing to his phone.

Ronan nods dazedly, and watches him leave.

☽☽☽

Ronan is toying with his headphones when Adam comes back in the room.

“Sorry,” Adam says. “Henry thought you’d left.”

He sits next to Ronan on the couch, pulling his hood over his head. Ronan scrolls through his playlist to distract himself from the tightness in his chest.

“Hey,” Adam says quietly. He looks like he wants to say something else, but he just bites his lip and faces away from Ronan. Ronan fumbles for something to say to fill the excruciating silence.

“Wanna listen?” Ronan asks. He looks briefly at Adam, then gets up and sits on Adam’s other side. Adam slides the right headphone over his ear without a word when Ronan hands it to him.

“Really.” Adam says a few minutes later, giving Ronan a flat stare. “This is what you listen to.”

“Shut up,” Ronan says cheerfully. “I’m introducing you to real music.”

“You really didn’t have to.”

“I’m generous,” Ronan says. Adam rubs his eyes and smiles at him, and Ronan feels the ache in his chest worsen just a bit.

“Henry is mad he couldn’t meet you,” Adam says. There’s a wry note in his voice, like an inside joke Ronan isn’t privy to. “I told him he could meet you next time.”

“He wanted to meet me?” Ronan asks. He hadn’t really thought about meeting Adam’s friends, but he supposes he had a one-track mind before coming to Boston. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess I talk about you a lot.” He says it offhandedly, like it isn’t going to give Ronan heart palpitations. Ronan searches his face for _something,_ but Adam just fiddles with the strings of his sweatshirt and doesn’t meet Ronan’s gaze.

“Why didn’t he come over, then?” Ronan asks, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“I told him not to. Wanted to be alone with you.”

And really, Ronan has no idea how Adam can just say things like that and not expect Ronan to do something monumentally stupid.

Adam makes an aborted movement towards Ronan, and Ronan’s heart jumps in his throat, but after a second that feels like an eternity, Adam just lets his hand fall on the couch. Without thinking, Ronan grabs his hand, making Adam flinch.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Ronan mutters, frozen in place. His heart is in his throat and he can’t look Adam in the eye, but it’s too late to go back. “Adam. I—”

Before Ronan can process how they got there, Adam’s hand is cupping his face, and then Adam’s mouth is on his.

Ronan hasn’t had a lot of experience, but he doesn’t think anything could possibly compare to this kiss.

Adam’s mouth moves softly against his, slow and tentative. He presses a kiss to the corner of Ronan’s lips, and Ronan only then remembers to close his eyes. Adam is shaking a little against him, and Ronan grips the back of his neck as if to ground him.

Adam pulls away a bit, just enough to look at Ronan. He surveys Ronan’s expression, eyes bright and intent, and Ronan doesn’t remember ever feeling so _seen_.

“Was that okay?” He asks breathlessly. Ronan wants to tell him to shut up, wants to pull him against him and kiss him again. Instead he takes a deep breath and forces himself to look Adam in the eye.

“Yeah,” He croaks out, barely sounding like himself. “Fuck. Yeah. That’s more than okay.”

Adam lets out a breathless laugh, visibly sagging in relief. Ronan is staring at his lips again, and if that makes him look greedy, then he thinks having an unfairly beautiful boy in his lap is a good enough excuse.

“I was starting to wonder if I had the guts to do that,” Adam admits. Ronan looks up dazedly, heart still beating fast enough to make him dizzy.

“I’m glad you did,” Ronan says. His mind is still reeling from everything that happened, but he figures he should focus on the present and have a mental breakdown later.

“We should probably talk about it,” Adam says. Talking is the last thing Ronan wants to do right now, but he makes a vague noise of agreement. Adam licks his lips and blinks at Ronan through his eyelashes. “So. We just kissed.”

“We sure did,” Ronan says. He doesn’t think he has the brain power to give more substantial answers right now. Adam is clearly not impressed if the look on his face is anything to go by.

“What does it mean?” Adam asks, then looks frustrated at himself. “Us—This. What does it make us?”

“Whatever you want us to be.”

“What does that mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean.”

“Ronan.”

Ronan files away the fact that this is his first time hearing Adam say his name out loud for later. “Adam.”

“We’re five hours apart.”

“I don’t care. I’ll drive here three times a week if you want me to.”

“You have class,” Adam reminds him, clearly unconvinced. Ronan wonders if he’s imagining the fondness in his voice even as he sounds exasperated. “You can’t drive here three times a week even if you wanted to.”

“Bet,” Ronan says. He takes Adam’s hand in his and kisses his knuckles. Adam gives him a reproving look, but Ronan doesn’t miss the blush creeping up his face.

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“Is it working?”

Adam rests his forehead against Ronan’s shoulder, choking back a laugh. “Clearly.”

“Good,” Ronan says. He takes in a shaky breath and takes the leap. “Because I suck at this. You _know_ I suck at this. But I’m serious about driving here as often as you want me to. And I’m serious about everything else, too.”

“Shit,” Adam breathes out, sounding slightly frantic. Ronan feels a bit hysterical himself. “This is really happening.”

“Stop overthinking,” Ronan says. He’s surprised at how confident he sounds, but he pushes through the hesitation and holds Adam’s gaze.

Adam looks like he wants to argue, but he just purses his lips and frowns down at his lap. “I can’t. I overthink everything.”

“No kidding,” Ronan says with a twitch of his lips. “Hey.” He lifts Adam’s chin up, forcing Adam to look at him. “Remember when I said I wasn’t nervous about meeting you?”

“Mhm?”

“That wasn’t true. I don’t remember the last time I was this nervous about anything,” Ronan confesses. He swallows past the anxiety building up in his throat and pushes on. “I’m still not entirely sure this is real, but. Shit. I guess what I’m trying to say—God, stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Adam asks with a smirk, like he knows exactly what he’s doing.

”Screw talking,” Ronan decides after a beat, and kisses Adam this time.

This kiss is more eager, less hesitant. Ronan is pretty sure he forgets his own name as Adam climbs fully into his lap, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s neck. Ronan’s lips are still tingling by the time Adam pulls away.

“Next week,” Adam says, releasing a breath. “Can you come back?”

“I can come back tomorrow,” Ronan says immediately, almost cutting him off.

“Don’t be stupid,” Adam says automatically, as if he thinks Ronan cares what’s reasonable or not. He looks almost hopeful, though, and Ronan doesn’t need to ask if he doesn’t want to see Ronan again so soon.

“I have nothing better to do,” Ronan counters. “I don’t have to spend the night. We can just—“

“No,” Adam interrupts him. “I want you to stay.”

“Hm,” Ronan says awkwardly, playing with Adam’s hand. “Okay. Cool.”

“We don’t have to do anything,” Adam says carefully after taking a long look at Ronan, and Ronan feels his face heat up.

“I wasn’t thinking about _that_. I just—Never mind. Do you want to go out?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Adam asks gleefully, raising a brow at him.

Ronan rolls his eyes to conceal his blush. “Sure.”

“I’ll check my schedule. See if I can find some time for you.”

“Shithead,” Ronan says. Adam’s lips stretch into a grin, squeezing Ronan’s pinky, and Ronan realizes they’re still holding hands.

“Oh,” Ronan says dumbly. Adam looks at him curiously, but Ronan just grins back at him.

“Can I ask you something?” Adam says after a beat.

Ronan arches a brow at him. “That sounds ominous.”

“How long have you—You know.”

“Wanted to make out with you on a couch?” Ronan finishes for him.

Adam snorts. “I wouldn’t put it so crudely, but yes.”

“I don’t know. Probably since the first time I’ve seen your face.”

“Really.”

“Uh-huh.”

“That long.”

“What about you?” Ronan asks in an obvious attempt to deflect.

“A while.”

“You should be more specific.”

“I don’t know. Thought you were attractive from the start. Don’t let it go to your head,” Adam says quickly when Ronan smirks at him. “But I guess I didn’t realize how much I wanted to until today.”

“Wanted to climb me like a tree.”

“Like I said, I wouldn’t put it like that,” Adam says pointedly.

“You can put it wherever you want.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Adam says flatly, but Ronan doesn’t miss the slight flush on his cheeks.

They both look at Adam’s phone when it vibrates on the coffee table, pulling them out of their bubble. Adam reaches for it without moving away from Ronan, unlocking the screen with one hand. Ronan leans his head on Adam’s shoulder, just because he can.

“My friends are so stupid,” Adam says with half a laugh. Ronan is too busy drawing circles on Adam’s thigh to ask.

“Stop doing that,” Adam says. Ronan immediately stills, giving Adam a worried look. “I’m thickish.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t,” Adam warns at the look on Ronan’s face. Ronan blinks at him innocently and throws up his hands in surrender.

“You’re really gonna come back tomorrow?” Adam asks in a small voice, like he doesn’t dare to say it any louder. Ronan feels a pang of affection so strong it knocks the breath out of him.

“If you want me to,” Ronan says.

“I’d like that.”

Ronan brushes his thumb across his cheek instead of answering, and it feels like coming home.

“So,” Adam says pointedly after a beat.

“Yeah?”

“Feel like giving our friends a heart attack?” Adam asks, giving Ronan a crooked smile.

Ronan stares at him for a second before his lips curl into a sharp grin. “You fucking bet.”

☽☽☽

(22:06) _[Attached image]_

(22:08) **OH MY GOD**

(22:08) **henry just screamed in the middle of chipotle**

(22:08) **DUDE**

(22:08) **REALLY**

(22:08) **jesus fucking christ parrish you sly dog**

(22:09) _:)_

(22:09) **i need a moment to process this**

(22:09) **and here we thought you were gonna mess it up**

(22:09) _Thanks for the vote of confidence._

(22:09) **what happened?????**

(22:09) _I’ll tell you later._

(22:09) **he really is hot as fuck**

(22:10) _Careful how you talk about my boyfriend._

(22:10) **HA**

(22:10) _:)_

(22:10) **oh god**

(22:10) **are you together??**

(22:10) _Yes._

(22:10) **i’m happy for you!!!**

(22:11) **me too**

(22:11) **i just wasn’t expecting it**

(22:11) **sorry for underestimating you**

(22:11) _I’ll think about forgiving you._

(22:11) **is he still not gonna stay the night?**

(22:12) _He can’t._

(22:12) _Has to drive his brother back._

(22:12) _He’s coming back tomorrow._

(22:12) **oh man**

(22:12) **already willing to drive 5 hours to see you two days in a row**

(22:13) **shhhh**

(22:13) **i guess it’s too late for veto power but do we get to meet him soon**

(22:13) _Maybe._

(22:13) **can’t wait**

(22:13) **you finally scored a boyfriend**

(22:14) **sooner than i thought**

(22:14) **i guess we both lose the bet**

(22:14) _The what?_

(22:14) **don’t worry about it!**

———

(22:06) [Attached image]

(22:07) Oh my God.

(22:07) ????????????

(22:07) i’ve never seen you use this many questions marks in my life

(22:07) I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS.

(22:07) never seen you type in all caps either

(22:07) Are you together?

(22:08) apparently

(22:08) Ronan.

(22:08) I’m so happy for you.

(22:08) don’t get sappy on me dick

(22:08) but thank you

(22:08) Wow.

(22:09) why did you stop typing

(22:09) are you actually having a heart attack

(22:09) No.

(22:09) How did this happen? 

(22:09) ask me later

(22:09) i’m driving back in an hour

(22:09) i’ll drive back here again tomorrow

(22:10) Are you sure?

(22:10) yes

(22:10) Sorry.

(22:10) It’s just a lot to take in.

(22:10) Although I guess I shouldn’t be this surprised.

(22:11) yeah yeah

(22:11) gtg now

(22:11) I’m sure you are very busy.

(22:11) is that a dirty joke dick

(22:11) you know what don’t answer that

(22:11) :)

(22:12) you might not be entirely wrong anyway

(22:12) ……………

(22:12) 👍🏻

(22:12) don’t stay up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t believe this fic is over! i might write an epilogue but it could be in a week or in 6 months lol (still you might want to stay subscribed if you want to be notified whenever i post it)
> 
> i don’t even know how to start thanking you guys for all the love and support in the last few months! this fic really helped me get through some tough times and i couldn’t be more thankful :’) thank you for loving this silly little fic i started on a whim after deciding there weren’t enough pynch text fics in the fandom lol i never imagined it would get so much love <3 i hope you enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> don’t hesitate to chat with me on [tumblr](https://magiccparrish.tumblr.com)!! might start a new project soon bc i have pynch brainrot so hopefully we’ll meet again :D


	26. Chapter 26

Adam likes his boyfriend very much.

He reminds himself of that as his call goes to voicemail for the fifth time in a row. Ronan probably just got caught up in something. He’s definitely not ignoring Adam on purpose on New Year’s Eve after Adam told him he was spending the day alone. That would be an asshole thing to do, and Ronan—well, Ronan is kind of an asshole, but not _that_ kind of asshole. Most of the time, anyway.

Adam ends the call with a sigh. He almost texts Blue, but the same petty voice in his head rises in protest, and well. If Blue wanted to talk to Adam today she would have _at least_ asked Adam if he wanted to drive to Maine with her and Henry to celebrate the New Year. Sure, Adam had shut down the idea when Blue had mentioned it months ago, but Adam would still have appreciated the invitation. Whatever. Adam is fine spending New Year’s Eve on his own, even if his friends decided to run off to Portland last minute without telling him beforehand, and even if his boyfriend isn’t answering his calls for some unknown reason. Adam is nothing if not self-sufficient. This is fine.

Adam is about to get up and find something to busy himself with when his phone vibrates in his hand. He perks up when he sees Ronan’s name, but his excitement quickly deflates.

_have fun in portland_

Adam frowns at his phone. Is Ronan fucking with him? Ronan knows damn well Adam didn’t go anywhere. Another text follows seconds after, and Adam feels his confusion make way for exasperation.

_gotta call adam_

So now his friends and his boyfriend are talking about him behind his back. Great. Ronan can’t pick up Adam’s calls, but he can text Blue—or Henry, whoever was supposed to get that text. Adam doesn’t even know since when Ronan and his friends have become familiar enough to text each other when Adam isn’t there.

His phone lights up with a call from Ronan before Adam can text him back.

“Hello?” Ronan says on the other side of the line. Adam feels his irritation subdue at the sound of his voice, but it’s a short-lived relief.

“Don’t trip over yourself to pick up,” Adam says dryly. There’s rustling on the other end before Ronan speaks again.

“I got busy,” Ronan says vaguely. It does nothing to improve Adam’s sour mood. “Had to cook for five people.”

“I thought it was just you three?” Adam asks curiously, frustration momentarily forgotten.

“Vanessa and Leah are here too.”

 _Oh_. So Ronan’s family are spending the New Year’s together with all their significant others except Adam. Ronan had told Adam he was spending it with his brothers, but he hadn’t mentioned their girlfriends. He certainly hadn’t asked Adam if he’d like to come over either. And now Adam has to pretend not to feel hurt by it.

“Ah.”

“What’s up?”

“You texted the wrong number,” Adam says half-heartedly.

“What?—Oh. That was supposed to go to Henry.”

“I figured,” Adam says bitterly. He doesn’t care if Ronan notices.

There’s a beat of silence before Ronan speaks up. “Did you need something?”

Adam counts to three and takes a deep breath. “No. Sorry to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me,” Ronan says immediately. His tone is gentle, but Adam isn’t in the mood for it. “I do have to go though. Call you later?”

“Sure.” He hopes it doesn’t sound as dejected as he feels. Adam suddenly feels really tired.

Ronan hangs up a second later, and Adam collapses onto the couch and stares at the ceiling.

☽☽☽

Adam drifts off to sleep sometime after two. When he wakes up, it’s well into the afternoon, and his head is throbbing with a dull headache.

He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits in front of the TV. He’s not in the mood to watch anything, but sitting in silence feels too much like wallowing in his own misery, and that’s not what's happening. There’s a baking show on with a couple making Christmas cookies together. Adam rolls his eyes and switches to another channel.

His phone is taunting him from the coffee table. He picks it up and calls Ronan before he can think about it too hard.

He doesn’t pick up.

Adam takes a deep breath and texts Blue instead.

_hi_

_i was just gonna text you_

“Right,” Adam says out loud, because it’s not like Blue can hear him anyway.

 _Are you having a good time?_ Adam asks reluctantly.

_yes!_

_we found a tea shop that serves the best pecan pie_

_you would like it_

_[Attached image]_

Adam takes a sip of his coffee to keep himself from saying something snippy. He can absolutely be the bigger person here.

_I’m sure I would._

_what are you doing?_

_Absolutely nothing because everyone is ignoring me,_ Adam thinks sourly.

 _Watching TV,_ he sends instead.

_did you talk to ronan?_

_He’s not picking up,_ Adam texts back. He wonders if Blue can feel his frustration through the screen.

_ahhhh_

Adam arches a suspicious eyebrow.

_What?_

_nothing_

_i’m sure he’ll call you back soon_

And, well, Adam isn’t holding his breath.

☽☽☽

Adam is in the middle of attempting to make muffins when someone knocks on his door.

It’s probably one of his neighbors. Adam considers pretending not to be there, but he kind of wants an excuse to get out of the kitchen, and it’s not like Adam would mind some company right now.

There’s another knock as Adam makes his way to the door. It’s a bit odd, because there’s usually only one person who refuses to use the doorbell, but Adam doesn’t think anything of it. He kind of hopes it’s the cat lady from upstairs, and he wonders if he can ask her to lend him a hand mixer or whatever they call them, but then Adam opens the door and freezes because—

Ronan is standing on his doorstep.

“Surprise.” Ronan says, like this is completely normal. Like Adam isn’t having a crisis.

“What the hell,” Adam breathes out. Ronan lifts a brow at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. Adam is too stunned to speak.

“I thought you’d be happier to see me. Guess I can just leave.”

“No,” Adam says immediately, gripping his arm. It’s stupid, because he knows Ronan isn’t serious, but Adam is still processing having his boyfriend on his doorstep and not two hundred miles away, so forgive him if he’s not operating at full brain capacity right now.

Ronan’s expression softens, mouth curling into an amused smile. “Relax, I’m not going anywhere. I spent enough time in Declan’s car for today.”

“You came in Declan’s car?” Adam asks dazedly.

“My car broke down this morning. Had to wait for Declan to get there so I could take his car.” He makes a face, like driving in Declan’s Mercedes is the worst thing that could happen to him. “You gonna let me come in?”

Adam pulls him inside, closes the door behind them, and immediately jumps into his arms.

“Hi,” Ronan says, a bit breathless.

“Hey,” Adam whispers shakily. He doesn’t move an inch.

“Miss me that much?” Ronan asks after a few beats. His tone is teasing, but he wraps his arms tighter around Adam. Adam shamelessly breathes into his neck.

“Shut up,” Adam says. There must be something in his voice, because Ronan pulls back just enough to give Adam’s face a searching look.

“You okay?” He asks, slightly hesitant.

“Yeah,” Adam says, ignoring the lump in his throat. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting away from Declan. Didn’t think I could survive one more day around him.”

Adam gives him a blank stare.

“Kidding. You’re a bit slow today, aren’t you?” Ronan says without heat. Adam pretends to glare, but he’s too relieved to see Ronan to really pull it off.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

Ronan brushes his hair away from his face. “That’s kind of the point of a surprise.”

“Did Blue and Henry know?” Adam realizes suddenly. “Is that why they didn’t ask me to go with them to Portland?”

“Mm.”

Adam exhales in relief. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Excuse me?” Ronan asks, raising a surprised eyebrow. “Not the reaction I was going for.”

“I thought you were ignoring me and that my friends didn’t want me to tag along.”

“Paranoid much?” Ronan asks. Adam opens his mouth to protest, but Ronan is frowning, like he genuinely doesn’t get it. “I never ignore you.”

“Which is why I was confused,” Adam shrugs. Ronan frowns at him some more before looking down at his shirt.

“Is that cake batter?”

“Muffins,” Adam says. Ronan wipes it off and takes his finger to his mouth. “You’re so gross.”

“I’m not the one with a stain on my shirt.”

“If you want me to take it off, you can just say so,” Adam says with a smirk. Ronan rolls his eyes and flicks his forehead.

Adam takes Ronan’s hand and leads him into the kitchen. Ronan takes a look at the mess and lifts a judgmental eyebrow, but he doesn’t say anything. Adam picks up the whisk without letting go of his hand.

“Declan was okay with you taking his car?” Adam asks. Ronan dips his finger into the batter, and Adam only lets him because the muffins have a better chance of turning out well if Ronan makes some adjustments.

“Add more sugar. And Declan actually offered. I would’ve taken Gansey’s car.”

“You mean the car Gansey doesn’t let you drive.”

“Desperate measures,” Ronan drawls. “Are you not following a recipe?”

“Didn’t Gansey take his car?” Adam asks instead of answering.

“He caught a plane.”

“What’s wrong with your car?”

Ronan makes a frustrated nose. “I don’t know. You’re the mechanic.”

“Ex-mechanic,” Adam points out.

If Ronan notices Adam rushing through the steps to finish faster, he doesn’t comment on it. Ronan digs out his phone and sits on the kitchen stool, and Adam makes a mental note to text Blue and Henry later. When the muffins are in the oven, Adam turns to Ronan and finds Ronan staring at him.

“What?” Adam asks.

“That’s my shirt.”

Adam snorts to hide his slight embarrassment. “You’re only noticing now?”

“Didn’t take you for a shirt thief,” Ronan says.

“Do you want it back?”

“Absolutely not,” Ronan says immediately.

Adam lets out a chuckle and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

They move to the living room after Adam takes the muffins out of the oven. Adam isn’t sure if Ronan only pretends to like his muffins, but he wisely decides not to question it. Ronan sinks into the couch and tugs on Adam’s wrist until Adam is perched on his lap, Adam’s hands draped over his shoulders.

“Your hair is growing out,” Adam comments after a second. It’s a small difference, but his hair isn’t buzzed close to his scalp anymore. Ronan brushes his hand against the short curls, like he didn’t really notice.

“Was too busy to shave it.”

“Really.”

“I have a very busy life,” Ronan deadpans.

“Too busy to take your boyfriend’s calls,” Adam quips.

“Never too busy for you,” Ronan says earnestly. Adam’s heart does something funny in his chest. Damn Ronan and his accidentally smooth tongue.

“You didn’t really think I’ve been ignoring you, did you?” Ronan asks with a frown.

“You weren’t picking up my calls. How was I supposed to know you were on your way here?”

“By using that smart brain of yours.”

“I’m not a mind reader,” Adam argues. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Yes it does,” Ronan says. Adam lifts a skeptical eyebrow. “You’re too smart to be that stupid.”

“Thanks,” Adam says dryly. “I just thought you were busy with your brothers. It’s not a big deal.”

Ronan looks like he’s about to argue, but Adam grabs his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It does the trick, because Ronan immediately drops it.

“Your Christmas gift is in the car, by the way,” Ronan exhales when they break apart. Adam’s told him he didn’t need to get Adam anything, but of course Ronan is nothing if not stubborn.

“Are you hungry?” Adam thinks to ask. Ronan’s been on the road for five hours, and Adam didn’t even ask if he had lunch. Ronan looks more interested in Adam’s neck than in the idea of food, but he pulls back enough to answer.

“I just had two muffins.”

“You don’t have to pretend to like them if you don’t.”

“I never lie.”

Adam squints at him. Ronan grabs a muffin from the plate and pointedly shoves it into his mouth.

“Alright,” Adam relents. He’s doing his best to focus on their conversation and not on Ronan’s hands distractedly trailing across his thighs.

“Declan brought a burnt pie to Christmas dinner. Your muffins are fine.”

Adam tries to keep a straight face, but he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest. “The cooking skills don’t run in the family.”

“They sort of do. They just missed Declan.”

Adam’s phone buzzes with Henry’s name on the screen. He considers not picking up and calling back later, but his desire to call out his friends outweighs his desire to be left alone with Ronan.

“ _Parrish_.”

“Ronan’s here. He says hi,” Adam says as a greeting. Adam hears Henry say something to Blue, and then Blue’s voice comes over the phone.

“ _Is Ronan with you?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Thought he’d never get there. Henry almost let the cat out of the bag.”_

“His car broke down this morning. You could have still asked me if I wanted to come to Maine, by the way.”

“ _Not that one—Sorry. We figured you’d rather spend it with your boyfriend.”_

“Tough call,” Adam jokes.

Ronan plants a kiss on his neck and Adam sucks in a breath.

“Stop,” Adam mutters. Ronan smirks at him, entirely unrepentant.

“ _Stop what? Henry, you’re gonna drop—Right. Well, we gotta go. Call you later?”_

“We should go for a drive later,” Ronan says when Adam hangs up. He drags his thumb across Adam’s jaw, sliding a hand over his hip. Adam almost shivers.

“It’s cold.”

“Wear a scarf.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“My dad and I always used to go on a drive on New Year’s Eve,” Ronan says evenly, the ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. “Matthew would throw a tantrum about coming with us. It was kind of just our thing, though.”

Adam’s face softens into a smile. “That sounds nice.”

“It was,” Ronan says. His tone is steady, but a shaky breath escapes his lips. Adam threads their fingers together and rubs his nose against Ronan’s cheek.

Adam puts on a movie without even bothering to look at the summary. Adam’s couch is too small to cuddle properly, but Adam lays down and rests his head on Ronan’s lap. He falls asleep to Ronan stroking his hair, and he only wakes up when the movie is over and Ronan shifts under him.

“Time is it?” Adam asks, pressing his palms into his eyes. The credits are still rolling, so he can’t have been asleep for too long.

“You were out for one hour. Aren’t I supposed to be the one put to sleep by straight porn?”

Adam snorts. “It wasn’t porn.”

“It had at least five sex scenes,” Ronan argues.

“You’re a comfortable pillow.”

Ronan stretches his arms over his head. “Glad to be of service.”

“Aren’t _you_ tired?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna order some food?”

They order Chinese and curl up on the couch. Adam sits between Ronan’s legs, Ronan dropping lazy kisses across his shoulder. Adam doesn’t remember when he stopped being too ticklish to allow this, but he supposes his body had time to adapt to his boyfriend’s brand of physical affection.

“Wanna hear something funny?” Ronan asks.

“Hmm?”

“Declan had an existential crisis about becoming a dad.”

Adam pulls away from Ronan so fast he almost hits the floor. “ _What?”_

“Leah thought she was pregnant and Declan freaked the fuck out.”

“Is she not pregnant?”

“No.”

“You could have led with that,” Adam says, hand on his chest. “I thought you were gonna be an uncle.”

Ronan had clearly not thought of it like that. “Uh.”

“You said she’s not pregnant,” Adam reminds him helpfully. “I can see Matthew having kids before Declan.”

Ronan makes a face. “I don’t want to think about _that_.”

“About Matthew being a dad?”

“About my little brother doing the things that would lead to him being a dad.”

Adam rolls his eyes.

They only let go of each other when the door rings. The food is great, and Adam doesn’t say anything about Ronan ordering more food than necessary for two people. Ronan follows Adam to the kitchen when he takes the empty containers and leans against the counter, hands in his pockets.

“So. We’re hiring caretakers for the farm.”

Adam stops in his tracks. “Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“What are they gonna do?”

“Keep the farm running. We already had someone come once a month but we need something more permanent since I’m not going back. Not indefinitely, I mean.”

“You’re not,” Adam echoes.

Ronan gives him a cryptic look. “What?”

“I don’t know,” Adam says carefully, leaning on the counter opposite him. “We haven’t really had that conversation yet.”

Ronan pretends to inspect his nails. “What conversation?”

Adam looks at him blankly before turning towards the fridge. “Nothing. Never mind. Hope you can find someone.”

Ronan is quiet behind him while Adam makes two cups of hot cocoa. Adam is used to letting Ronan chew things over before he can talk about them, but Adam isn’t sure he’s ready for that particular conversation himself. Trust Ronan to bring up important issues out of left field.

“You said you wouldn’t want to live on a farm,” Ronan says after a few minutes. He sounds less defensive than Adam expected, which has Adam pleasantly surprised. His heart does a funny twist at the fact that Ronan doesn’t even contemplate a future where they’re living apart, but he doesn’t let himself think about it for now. “I will probably not be moving back there anytime soon. Easy math.”

“I did say that,” Adam agrees. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to make that decision so easily.”

“I’m not gonna make you live on a farm in the middle of nowhere,” Ronan says immediately, like he’s been waiting to get that out. Adam opens his mouth to say something, but Ronan cuts him off. “It’s always gonna be my home. I can go back whenever. But I don’t have to live there.”

“You don’t.”

It sounds like a question. Ronan frowns at him, and Adam barrels on before he can interrupt him. “It’s just. I don’t know. You said you’ve always wanted to go back home. I was expecting you to put up more of a fight.”

“I want to be wherever you are,” Ronan blurts out. The tip of his ears goes bright red. They look at each other, both a bit stunned, both unsure of where to go from there. Adam grips the edge of the counter for balance. “I only wanted to go back there because I had nowhere else to go. I don’t feel that way anymore.”

There’s a long pause before Adam speaks up. “We can visit anytime you want,” he settles on, because he can’t think of anything else to say, and he hopes it sounds like a promise.

“I know,” Ronan says. He gives Adam a weak smile, and Adam can only smile back.

☽☽☽

They go for a drive half an hour before midnight. Adam holds Ronan’s hand while he’s driving, because he can, and because he’s still reeling from the fact that his boyfriend of almost a year wants to live together and isn’t going anywhere. The ride is quiet, and Adam presses his cheek into the window and closes his eyes against the city lights.

“You should open your gift,” Ronan says after a while.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Ronan puts a hand to his chest. “How will I survive.”

“Asshole,” Adam says smoothly. He feels around for the package in the backseat and bites back a joke about the sloppy gift wrapping. He discards the paper and frowns down at the book in his hand, aware of Ronan’s gaze on him.

“A cookbook.”

“Not just any cookbook,” Ronan says after a pause. “My mom’s cookbook.”

Adam stares at him. Ronan studiously avoids his gaze. Adam tries very hard to ignore the lump in his throat.

Adam clears his throat. “Won’t you need it more than me?”

Ronan gives a practiced shrug. “I already know all the recipes.” He takes a swift glance at Adam. “You don’t have to use it. I just thought—You’ve been cooking more and more. And you asked me about my casserole recipe the other day. So I thought you could have the book.”

“Thank you,” Adam says. He’s mortified when he sounds a little choked, but Ronan has the good grace not to comment on it.

Ronan makes an awkward noise in response.

They drive around some more before Ronan pulls up into an empty street, turning off the ignition. The dashboard clock reads 11:59. Ronan looks at him then, and Adam doesn’t know what it is about the look in his eyes that makes Adam’s heart feel so full of love it’s physically painful.

“Happy New Year,” Ronan says when the clock strikes midnight. Adam crawls into the driver’s seat and kisses him until they’re both out of breath.

☽☽☽

_ 3 days later _

(10:03) _Tell me when you get home._

(10:03) _Preferably right then and not after you shower and take a nap._

(13:16) i’m home

(13:16) you’re so bossy

(13:21) _I like you too._

(13:23) i do like that you’re bossy

(13:23) it’s hot when it’s not annoying

(13:23) _Are you calling me annoying?_

(13:23) i would never

(13:24) _Did you have a nice ride?_

(13:24) driving back is never nice

(13:24) _Sap._

(13:24) mmm

(13:26) hey

(13:26) it’ll be a year since we met soon

(13:27) _I was more focused on the fact that it’ll be one year since we started dating in eight weeks._

(13:27) _But that too._

(13:27) i can care about both

(13:27) you should feel lucky not everyone remembers the day they first met

(13:28) _Because almost no one else met their boyfriend after accidentally texting his number and insulting him._

(13:28) you can’t make me feel embarrassed about that when that’s the only reason we’re together

(13:28) i’m kinda proud of it actually

(13:28) i’m going to tell that story at every social gathering

(13:29) _You already do._

(13:29) and i’m not gonna stop

(13:29) _I made meatballs today._

(13:29) _From your mom’s cookbook._

(13:30) oh

(13:30) _I’ll send you a picture later._

(13:30) _If you want me to._

(13:34) _Is this weird? Sorry._

(13:35) what are you apologizing for

(13:35) it’s not weird

(13:35) i wouldn’t have given you the book if i didn’t want you to use it

(13:35) _Okay._

(13:35) _Ronan?_

(13:36) yeah

(13:36) _I love you._

(13:38) _Leaving me on read is just rude._

(13:38) sorry

(13:38) bird emergency

(13:38) where is that coming from

(13:38) _Can’t I say it just because?_

(13:39) you sure can

(13:39) _………_

(13:39) what

(13:39) _Nothing._

(13:40) i love you too dumbass

(13:40) you’re too easy to rile up

(13:40) _You’re so rude._

(13:40) _I take it back._

(13:40) no you’re not

(13:40) _You can’t stop me._

(13:40) i absolutely can

(13:41) _I have to go._

(13:41) _Henry is here._

(13:41) _Say hi to Gansey for me._

(13:41) i’ll tell him his new best friend said hello

(13:41) _His what?_

(13:41) he clearly likes you more than he likes me

(13:42) _Are you jealous?_

(13:42) not at all

(13:42) can’t blame him

(13:42) _Dork._

(13:42) _I’ll call you later._

(13:42) _okay_

(13:43) _❤️💖_

(13:43) _Henry sent that._

(13:43) you don’t have to use him as a shield

(13:43) you can send me hearts

(13:43) _Shut up._

(13:43) _🖤🤍💙💚🧡🤎_

(13:44) _God._

(13:44) _Goodbye._

(13:44) bye :)❣️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s it for this au for now! i might write more in this universe if i feel like making it a series but no promise. i should probably move on already
> 
> thank you for reading and thank you again for appreciating this fic so much!! love y’all 💕 (early) happy new year and belated merry christmas if you celebrate it, hope the next year is better than this one :)
> 
> (henry made adam listen to evermore and his favorite song is willow~ ronan likes the album but won’t admit it)


End file.
